Destino vs Amor
by Gabbs Cullen
Summary: Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, el le enseñárá el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, el le enseñárá el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo ahora, observando al mismísimo hijo de Zeus, que ya no me mira con amor, cariño, y nostalgia…

_-Pasajeros con Destino a Londres…-_Se oyó por el altavoz.

El se iría y todo por mi culpa, ojala pudiera distraer a estos guardias, pero Jasper, ya me había traído hasta aquí no lo metería en problemas, pero tenía que correr a sus brazos, pedirle perdón, declararle mi amor; ya que todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo y mi estúpido "amor" a Jacob, ese…embustero, ladrón y asesino.

-Alice, por favor…-le grité a mi mejor amiga que me observaba entre la gente, mientras despedía a sus hermanos Emmett y Rose (mejores amigos de Edward).

-¿Bella?...- preguntó

Ella me observó llorar en el hombro de su novio, y gritó:

-Jasper, Bella… ¡corran!-Alice llamó a los guardias y les ordenó que nos dejaran pasar, ser Alice Brandon, futura heredera de una importante empresa de moda, tiene demasiadas ventajas.

Al atravesar a toda esa gente, lo miré entregando a la encargada su boleto.

-¡Edward!...-grité con lágrimas en los ojos-Te A…-en ese momento me desplomé, sentí ganas de vomitar, en un instante vi todo obscuro y sentí 3 pares de brazos atraparme…

Porque la vida me castigó así, he estado perdiendo el amor de todos aquellos que me importan… ¿porque a mi?...

* * *

**N/A: Bueno aquí aparezco de nuevo con esta historia. Gracias por haberme esperado tanto ya que mi vida dio un giro de 180° soy parte de un musical, estoy por entrar a la prepa, ma operaran y estoy mas feliz que nunca...**

**Espero entiendan y si aun queda alguna lectora me atrevo a pedirles que me dejen un review, aunke sea para decirme que me odian pero haganlo porfa**

**Las amo**

**Gaby**


	2. Todo lo malo comienza a suceder

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, el le enseñárá el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away, All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy ending… __Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

La alarma de mi celular sonó, con mi canción favorita desde el día anterior… Me obligué a ponerme de pie y arreglarme para ir a trabajar…

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y no, no soy italiana; tengo 17 años; mis amigos me llaman Bella o Bells, y en el trabajo todos me llaman Isa, nací en este pequeño y hermoso pueblito llamado Forks.

Y mi vida era genial, trabajo en la empresa de moda de mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, soy fotógrafa y asistente del novio de Alice, Jasper; tenía un novio llamado James Stewart que yo amaba pero al parecer él a mí ya no…

~o~o~o~Flashback del día anterior~o~o~o~

_Iba camino al consultorio de mi novio el cirujano_ James Stewart_,…para sorprenderlo con un regalo de aniversario. _

_Al llegar me topé con el pediatra de la clínica, la pesadilla de mi novio, Edward Cullen, quien me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que yo ignoré, fui directamente hacia la oficina de James y, saludé a Melissa su secretaría._

_- Buenos días Melii, ¿Se encuentra desocupado James?_

_- Buenos días Srita. Swan…No lo sé con exactitud… pero al llegar entró con una paciente y me dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestará- Melissa era una chica honesta, la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba nerviosa._

_-Pues soy su novia así que entraré de todos modos…-giré hacia la puerta y tomé la perilla._

_-Bella…-me giré sorprendida, Melii jamás me había llamado por mi nombre-…quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver y que prométeme que pase lo que pase serás fuerte- muy bien ahora si me había preocupado- toma este consejo de parte de una amiga, no de la secretaria de tu novio.-Asentí y abrí la puerta._

_-James…-grité furiosa al ver a ese miserable, teniendo sexo con la perra de Carmen, su "paciente"._

_-¿Be...ll..a?-dijo con voz entrecortada-No es lo que piensas._

_-Imbécil, ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de ser tan cínico?- empecé a arrojarle todo lo que tenía a mi alcance y le arroje el regalo que le había hecho a la cabeza, que por suerte le rebotó también a Carmen._

_-Nena-dijo Carmen con su estúpido tonito arrogante y eso hizo que me encabronara más.-No deberías sorprenderte de que fueras tan poca cosa para el.-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le planté una cachetada a esa perra, y grité a los 4 vientos:_

_-James Stewart, tu y yo terminamos, eres un bastardo, imbécil e idiota._

_-Tu, no puedes romper conmigo, ¿y mi dignidad?-gritó ahora el enojado, que cínico era._

_-La perdiste al acostarte con esta prostituta, idiota-salí de ahí llorando pero no de dolor sino de coraje._

_-Te vas a arrepentir Isabella ya verás, me las vas a pagar todas…-lo oí gritar y no me importó ya nada lo que me fuera a pasar._

_Al salir del edificio me topé con dos ojos color verde esmeralda que me miraban curiosos._

_-Srita. Swan ¿se encuentra bien?-me preguntó yo odiaba a este tipo por ser tan perfecto y tan lindo._

_-Si…déjeme en paz-subí a mi coche y arranqué. Fui directo a mi apartamento y me sorprendí al no ver a Alice, de seguro había salido con Jasper. Así que me encaminé al apartamento de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, el me habría de consolar mejor que nadie. Pasaron varias horas…_

_Cuando por fin pude relajarme, Jake me llevó a mi apartamento y lo despedí. Subí a mi habitación, y cheque mi celular tenía un mensaje de Alice._

"_Bella me quedaré en casa de Jasper esta noche, cuídate, descansa. Te veo mañana en el trabajo. Te quiero"_

_Alice_

_Hasta que por fin pude conciliar el sueño._

~o~o~o~Fin del Flashback ~o~o~o~

Pero hoy es un nuevo día y eso quedó en el pasado. Me dirige a la empresa de Alice.

-Hola Isa- me saludó Tanya Denali, la modelo principal de la empresa.

-Hola Tanya-yo Admiraba mucho a esta chica, no es la típica anoréxica y presumida modelo.

-¿Qué tal te fue este fin de semana?...A mi en lo personal me fue genial.

-Tanya, lamento ser grosera pero tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, ¿Hablamos luego?

-A si perdón, no te preocupes nos vemos-me sonrió de una forma encantadora ella era mi ejemplo a seguir yo sería feliz de ahora en adelante, como ella.

Paré frente a mi compañera Kate, que me dió todas las anotaciones que Jasper me hizo, para que las realizará en lo que el apoyaba a Alice en la junta de la pasarela. Según tenía entendido iban a venir modelos de Paris a modelar al lado de Tanya, con razón se veía tan emocionada, pero ella estaba feliz por otras razones, así que me senté en mi escritorio, escribí el contrato para Jasper, y lo pusé encima de su escritorio para que lo revisará, estaba a punto de llamar a Tanya, cuando Kate me llamó.

-Isa, como sabrás mi hermana Rosalie, quiere ser modelo mínimo por un día, no se si le podrías hacer el favor de convencer a Jasper de que la dejé posar su ropa un día y que tu la fotografies- me sonrió y me miró de una forma en la que me suplicaba que la ayudará.

-Claro que sí, Kate, veré lo que puedo hacer, al parecer tu hermana tiene lo necesario para ser una modelo, y no solo de un día.-

-Gracias, Isa.

-No hay de que.-En eso el teléfono de la empresa nos interrumpió y corrí a contestar

El teléfono de Jasper sonó varias veces muchas llamadas era para confirmar la llegada de ropa, tela o alguna que otra duda acerca de la línea de ropa de Primavera-Verano. Yo amaba mi trabajo en la CMB (Compañía de Modas Brandon) pero no era una persona a la que le gustara estar a la moda, eso era algo por lo cual Alice me odiaba.

Ya casi era mi hora de descanso e iría a comer y a ver a Alice, que últimamente estaba muy ocupada ya que estaba cerca la fecha en la que la empresa pasaría de las manos de sus padres a las de ella. La única heredera; en ese instante el ruido del teléfono rompió el hilo de mi pensamientos.

-CMB; Isa al habla; buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-contesté con mi tono y elegancia normal.

-Hola Bells,-me saludó Jacob del otro lado de la línea-Se que anoche te dije que no era el indicado para ayudarte en tus problemas, pero me equivoqué, ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche y hablamos?

-Claro Jake me encantaría…-en ese momento Jake colgó.

Wow eso era algo raro en él, el casi nunca cambiaba de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Pero bueno es mi mejor amigo porque dudaría de él.

Fui directo a la cafetería de la Empresa y observé a Alice y a Jasper esperándome en una mesa. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos.

Iba a lograr, ser feliz después de todo, gracias a ellos…O al menos eso creía y yo...

* * *

**N/A: Este es el primer capítulo después del prólogo, espero y les este gustando la historia si es ke hay nuevas lectoras, sino pues espero que las antiguas recuerden la historia y se enojen conmigo no con el fic plis. ****Ya saben cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido. Ya saben botoncito de abajo. Gracias, Las Amo.**

**Atte: Gabb´s**


	3. Cayendo en la Trampa

**Summary: **Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, el le enseñárá el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Jake´s POV**

Desperté esta mañana, recordando a Bella, mi mejor amiga casi desde que usamos pañales, ya que nuestras familias eran muy unidas Charlie y Billy son los mejores amigos, los fines de semana salen a pescar…Renée era muy apegada a mamá cuando ella vivía, casi todos los viernes venía a ayudar a mamá a cocinarnos algo rico de comer.

Era genial recordar el pasado, ya que Bella y yo nos habíamos distanciado desde que empezó a salir con ese imbécil de James…pero la noche anterior, ella había venido a hablar conmigo, dijo que se sentía muy sola, que yo era el único en quién confiaba, diciéndome que encontró a su estúpido novio engañándola con una paciente.

~o~o~o~Flashback ~o~o~o~

_-Jake…-oí que golpeaban la puerta, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, ¿quién sería a estas horas?_

_-Jake, necesito hablar contigo, tú eres el único que me entiende y me quiere-me dijo Bella al abrir la puerta, ella estaba empapada, y además lloraba._

_-Entra Bells, vas a enfermarte ahí afuera…te conseguiré ropa para que te seques-salí disparado a la habitación de mis hermanas, Stella y Rachel. Conseguí unos jeans y una blusa negra de Stella, que de seguro a Bella le quedarían._

_-Aquí tienes son de Stella-le di a Bella la ropa- ve a cambiarte, después de todo está también es tu casa._

_-Gracias…-dijo ella aún sollozando y dirigiéndose al baño._

_Fui hacia la cocina a prepararle un poco de té, se veía tan agotada, apuesto que esto le serviría para relajarse._

_Regresé a la sala y Bella ya estaba sentada en su sillón favorito._

_-Toma, es té de manzanilla, te caerá bien…-ella tomó la taza de mis manos-Ahora sí, cuéntame… ¿Qué paso?_

_-Verás…-comenzó muy tranquila, al parecer ya se había calmado-…fui hoy al hospital a visitar a James-escupió su nombre como si fuera algo asqueroso-y lo encontré teniendo sexo con Carmen, una de sus paciente, y corté con él y le grité y…-empezó a alterarse de nuevo._

_-Creo que ya se que pasó después, ella te provoco y fuiste engañada vilmente y por eso llorabas, de coraje no de tristeza-Wow conocía perfectamente a Bella._

_-Si, me engañó, jugó conmigo y…ASH…lo odio, y después el tipo este, el doctor Cullen, se aparece tratando de ser amable conmigo, bien sabe que lo odio y no es la primera ves que me coquetea, y no es que sea feo…es solo que ese tipo me irrita._

_-Bella, me da mucha pena decirte esto pero…se que te duele y lo siento pero yo no soy el indicado para apoyarte en esto, se que se seguro James te amenazó o yo que se, pero sería mejor si hablaras de esto con Alice, ella es una chica sabrá comprenderte, yo soy tu mejor amigo pero en este tipo de problemas, yo no se que decir…-me avergoncé un poco y ¿si la hería aún más?_

_-Lo sé, Jake…-ella cada vez me sorprendía un poco más- simplemente necesitaba desahogar mi coraje, Jake, ha sido de mucha ayuda tu apoyo está noche, gracias amigo… bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, le traigo su ropa a Stella luego, nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, la lluvia a había cesado así que encendió su camioneta y partió._

_-De nada- grité, ella me oyó y sonrió en respuesta era genial verla feliz._

_Algún día tendría que confesarle que la amaba, pero…ella no me quería. Jamás lo haría. Pero yo me encargaría de que eso cambie de alguna forma._

~o~o~o~Fin del Flashback ~o~o~o~

Este parecía ser un día prometedor, era soleado algo raro en Forks. Pero me temía que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder.

Y en efecto, mi celular comenzó a sonar y al mirar en el identificador de llamadas noté que era un número desconocido.

-Bueno-respondí por el auricular

-Hola Jake-era un hombre, pero ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-Disculpe ¿quién es?-pregunté dudoso

-Soy James Stewart, el ex-novio de Bella-respondió MUY a la ligera.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?

-Quiero proponerte un trato, que nos beneficiará a ambos.

-Yo no trato con pendejos-grité enojado

-Pensé que amabas a Bella en serio pero no es cierto-me provocó

-Claro que la amo, con toda el alma haría lo que fuera por ella y por tenerla, ¿pero que tiene ella que ver en esto?

-Mucho, y enserio ¿harías lo que fuera por tenerla a tu lado?

-Claro

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te ordene de ahora en adelante sin quejas ni objeciones, para que ella este para siempre a tu lado?

-Por supuesto-¿como he llegado a caer tan bajo para creerle? Muy fácil, tengo una mente débil y estoy obsesionado con Bella, pero yo no lo reconocería.

-Muy bien, te aseguro que además de tener a Bella te pagaré 10,000 dólares semanales.

-¿Enserio? ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Llama a Bella, dile que la invitas a cenar hoy a tu casa y convéncela de salir a pasear después. De lo demás me encargo yo.

-Perfecto.

-Muy bien Jake, nos mantendremos en contacto, pero una última cosa, no le digas a nadie de esto o tu querida Bella se muere al igual que tu. Y nunca apagues tu celular, te estaré dando indicaciones.

-Entendido, hasta luego James

-Adiós Jacob-colgué inmediatamente, Wow no me arrepentiré de lo que acabo de hacer. Saqué una foto de mi cajón, era de Bella, aquella vez que fuimos a al playa

-Por fin Bella, serás mía solo mía…Te amo-dije acariciando la foto.

Después llamé a Bella para invitarla a cenar.

**Bella´s POV**

-¿Qué te hizo qué?- gritó Alice, al contarle de la traición de James

-Ese bastardo…-masculló Jasper.

-Bueno ya olvidémonos del tema, ya lo corté, ya me desahogué y seré feliz de ahora en adelante.

-¿Ya te desahogaste? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?

-Sí, con Jake, en su casa, anoche. ¿Alguna pregunta más Alice?- pregunté sarcásticamente-Aunque dijo que tal vez no era el indicado para apoyarme pero me sirvió de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno eso me parece perfecto, que te parece, que si para celebrar que te libraste del ese estorbo ¿vamos esta noche a festejar a algún bar?

-No puedo esta noche Ali

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Jazz

-Quede de cenar esta noche con Jake-confesé, muy feliz

-Yo pensé que te había dicho que no era el indicado para ayudarte- me recordó Alice

-Ya lo sé…pero me llamo hace rato, tal vez el sea el mejor para apoyarme después de todo. Iré a su casa a las 7 de la noche.

-OHH…-masculló Jasper

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó mi amiga duende

-Nada, solo que es raro, Jake siempre ha sido muy terco y es difícil que cambié de opinión

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

-Eso sí-agregó Alice

-Bueno cambiando de tema-comencé- Tu secretaría Kate me comentó que su hermana Rosalie ¿recuerdas la chica rubia y hermosa que vino a recogerla la semana pasada?-Jasper asintió-bueno ella quiere ser una modelo y estoy segura que tiene los requisitos necesarios para ser una, después de todo, Tanya estaría feliz de no llevarse todo el trabajo.

-Es una excelente idea Bells.

-Isa.-Corrigió Alice por lo cual los 3 nos reímos

-Llámala hoy mismo que venga a las audiciones de mañana.

-Esta bien Jazz, perdón como usted diga general.- Volvimos a reírnos, ya que yo actué como militar. XD

Al llegar a mi oficina pensé en llamar a Tanya, aunque mejor lo haría en la noche, me moría de curiosidad por saber porque estaba tan feliz, pero era mejor llamarla desde un lugar más privado así que mejor llamé a Rosalie la hermana de Kate, _tal vez ella y Tanya se lleven bien son muy parecidas_, imaginé al primer timbre.

-Hola-contestó una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

-Buenas tardes, ¿Rosalie Hale?-pregunté dudosa

-Soy yo, ¿qué se le ofrece señorita?

-Disculpe soy Isa, fotógrafa y asistente de Jasper Withlock, hablo de CMB, su hermana Kate me mencionó que usted quiere ser modelo.

-Oh si, claro y ¿bueno que opinan?

_-_El señor Withlock me pidió que le avisará que la espera mañana a las 9 a.m. para sus audiciones a lado de Tanya Denali

-Oh por Dios, muchísimas gracias ¿Paso con usted mañana?

-Si, aqui la esperamos Srita, Hale.

-Muchas Gracias, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Adiós-colgué y miré el reloj eran ya las 5:45; tenía que ir a casa a arreglarme.

Caminé hasta el despacho de Jasper. Le avisé que me iba ya, y el me dijo que estaba bien y que me veía mañana.

Al salir me topé con Kate.

-Kate-la saludé a pesar de haberla visto en la mañana.

-¿Qué pasó Isa?

-Llamé a tu hermana hoy.

-En serio y ¿que pasó?- me preguntó emocionada pero a la ves preocupada.

-Jasper la invitó a las audiciones de mañana con Tanya.

-Oh que genial, muchísimas, gracias te debo una, Bella, perdón Isa

-Oh no te molestes, eres mi compañera y quisiera que fuéramos amigas, así que hay que empezar a tutearnos. ¿Que te parece si de ahora en adelante te digo Katie?

-No hay problema Bells-me dedicó una sonrisa que alegró mi día

-Nos vemos mañana Katie

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si tengo una cena esta noche.

-Supongo que no con james o ¿si?

-Era de suponerse que en esta empresa no hubiera secretos ¿verdad?

-Bueno ya ves, como dicen por ahí, una empresas sin chismes…-me comentó

-…no es una empresa normal.-complete su frase

-¿Y se puede saber quien es el afortunado?

-Es solo mi mejor amigo Jacob

-Oh si el moreno fornido que vino a verte el otro día

-Ese mero

-Bueno no me cae muy bien el tipo, pero…espero te diviertas y te olvides de tus problemas por una noche.-dijo con serenidad. Iba a preguntarle porque desconfiaba de Jake pero no tenía caso ella tenía razón con es finta de lobo Jake no daba muy buena espina.

-Muchas gracias, Katie. Adiós. Descansa

-Igual tu, bye

Fui directamente a mi casa a arreglarme para la cena esta iba a ser una velada que jamás olvidaría. Aunque es ese momento no sabía lo que me tocaría sufrir esa misma noche.

* * *

**N/A: Pues ya ven, por eso el perro no era mucho de mi agrado pero bueno sigan leyendo, subire hoy todos los capis hasta el que me quede y sin falta esta semana estara el nuevo**

**XOXO Gaby**


	4. Cena y Asesinato

**Summary:**Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, el le enseñárá el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba muy concentrado pensando en cómo llegar a caerle bien a Bella, la mujer que he amado desde que teníamos 17 e íbamos a la escuela; aun la recuerdo llorando ayer de seguro había discutido con James…

En ese instante mi celular sonó, era Tanya, la hermosa chica que había conocido hace una semana a la cual invité a cenar hoy.

-Bueno,-contesté al segundo timbre-¿Cómo estás Tanya?

-Bien Edward ¿y tú?-preguntó la modelo

Bien, gracias, ¿lista para esta noche?

-Claro solo llamaba porque…-dudo antes de seguir-¿te importaría que pasáramos a la casa de una amiga antes de irnos a cenar?¿Solo unos 10 minutos? y listo llegamos a las 7:00 al restaurante

-Claro no hay problema…paso por ti a las 6:45 ¿está bien?

-Sip…nos vemos Ed…-y colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aun tenía tiempo para estar listo temprano

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa dama de los ojos color chocolate…Pero mi insoportable hermano Emmett me saco de mis sueños.

-Edward, ¿Puedes creerlo? A mi Rose la dejaran ser modelo por un día, junto a Tanya Denali.

-Y ¿puedes creer esto? Esta noche saldré con ella-exclamé

-¿En serio? Wow… hermanito vas progresando.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo que pasar por ella…Nos vemos

-Suerte

En ese momento no pensé que la necesitaría tanto

Me despedí de Esme, mi madre adoptiva y de Carlisle mi padre. Subí a mi hermoso Volvo en camino a casa de Tanya.

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a casa me di un baño, me cambié con el vestido negro que me había regalado Jake la navidad pasada, el sabía que odiaba los vestidos y me regaló uno así que le devolveré la broma.(vestido en mi perfil XD)

Eran las 6:50 y la reservación era a las 7:00, pero como el restaurante estaba a dos cuadras de la casa, Jake se tomaría su tiempo.

Decidí llamar a Tanya…pero el teléfono de su casa me mandó al buzón, así que la llame a su celular.

-Bueno-me contestó, del otro lado se oía el rugir de un motor

-Tanya, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡ISA!,…estoy muy bien

-Ya basta de tanto misterio, ¿Quién es el responsable de tanta felicidad?-no pude evitar preguntarle, pero como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Lo sabrás dentro de 1 minuto, así que porque no nos vas abriendo la puerta.

-¿Estás aquí en mi casa?

-Más bien afuera-del otro lado alguien rió

-Ok te veo en el porche

-Está bien-colgué

Bajé un poco lento las escaleras odio estos tacones, me impiden de por sí ya soy despistada.

Corrí cuanto pude a la puerta al abrirla me llevé una GRAN sorpresa.

Tanya sonriente de la mano del odioso Pediatra, Edward Cullen... Que se veí totalmente sexy y Tanya parecía ser su pareja perfecta(trajes de los dos en mi profile)

**Edward POV**

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, la amiga de la chica a mi lado era nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan, mi pequeña de los ojos marrones. Con un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus hermosa curvas.

-Bells, el es mi nuevo novio Edward Cullen, el me tiene tan feliz estos días

-TU…-me apuntó Bella al verme

-Tú-imité a doña pecas

-¿Se conocen?-Tanya preguntó. Ambos asentimos

-No,,, se que decir Tanya, creo…que… muchas felicidades- respondió mi Bella. Wow Dije **MI** Bella, soy novio de una de sus mejores amigas, ¡por Dios! Porque a mí.

-Pero pensé que tu amiga se llamaba Isa

-Sí, Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga y jefa.

-Bella para los amigos. Y no te incluyas ¿entendiste?-me amenazó con la mirada.

-¡Wow visita!-gritó alguien detrás de nosotros

-Jake…-masculló Bella-te ves ...Wow(igual en mi perfil XD)

-Hola, Cullen-dijó Jacob. Lo odio desde Secundaria el me bajó a mi novia Lauren pero bueno eso ya es pasado ¿Qué hacía él en casa de Bella?

-¿Lista para la cena Bells? Wow el vestido que te regalé.-Bella solo se sonrojó y asintió

-¿Nos Vamos?-preguntó ella

-Claro

-Disculpen…-interrumpió Tanya-¿A qué restaurante van?

-Al Lumiere-respondió Jacob

-Nosotros también, que coincidencia ¿vamos los 4 juntos?

Todos asentimos al parecer la única feliz por ahí era Tanya, porque a mi Jacob, me daba una sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar a Bella

La cena transcurrió entre platicas sobre la escuela entre Jacob, Tanya y Bella yo solo observaba mientras Tanya me abrazaba. Tiempo después de terminar de comer, Jacob salió a fumarse un cigarrillo ya que Bella odiaba el olor. Yo me encontraba entre ella y Bella. En ese momento regresó Jake…Se dirigió a la caja tal vez para pagar per no me importó quería salir de ahí.

-Iré al tocador-anunció Bella

Pasó cerca de mí, sin mirarme pero de repente noté un papel en su lugar a lado de Jacob y yo, lo tomé antes que él y lo abrí.

Edward, se que estas con Tanya pero…

Necesito tu compañía. Ve en este instante a mi casa

Te espera…TU Bella

P.D: Destroza esta nota, te amo

No lo dude ni un segundo.

-Vuelvo en un momento necesito aire fresco-advertí

-¿Quieres que te acompañé?-dijó Tanya

-No, gracias amor

Salí corriendo a casa de Bella gracias a Dios eran solo dos cuadras, no tengo mucha condición física

La puerta estaba entre abierta y no se oía nada. Pasaron 2 minutos y no había señales de Bella.

Así que subí las escaleras en busaca de su cuarto, pero que grave error, entre al curto de sus padres y eso no era lo peor ambos Charlie y Renée, mejores amigos de mis padres, tenían un balazo en la cabeza y había sangre por toda la cama.

Pero lo peor se avecinaba

**Bella POV**

Al salir del tocador me sorprendí de ver sentados Tanya y a Jake hablando alegremente en la puerta al parecer era hora de irnos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si al parecer Edward ya se tardo y estoy muy cansada me iré en taxi a casa

-¿A dónde fue?, vamos un rato a mi casa a tomarnos un café ¿te parece?, Edward dejó su carro ahí, lo esperaremos.

-Muchas gracias Bells

-No hay de que…vamos

Caminamos en silencio las dos cuadras a mi casa de seguro mi padres se alegrarían de ver a Jacob de nuevo. Ya hace media hora que debían haber llegado de casa de los abuelos Swan.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta tal vez, mis padres la dejaron abierta por el calor que hacía esa noche.

Se oían pasos en la habitación principal. In vité a Tanya y a Jake a conocer a mis padres, subimos las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación mi noche había pasado de ser una velada de felicidad a una tragedia

Edward se encontraba revisando el cadáver de mi madre y bañado de sangre

-¿ASESINO!-gritó Jake

-Edward…¿Cómo pudiste?-lloraba Tanya

-Maldito, ¿ellos que te hicieron?, NADA, con esto menos tendrás mi cariño, TE ODIO MAS QUE NUNCA EDWARD CULLEN

Me lancé a llamar a la policía Edward Cullen iba a pagar por quitarme a dos de los pocos seres que aun me amaban.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba más confundido que nunca, la mujer que más he amado me creía un asesino y la policía venía en camino. Pero la nota y este asesinato me parecían algo muy raro, tendría que averiguar qué pasaba aquí y hacerle ver a Bella que yo no era culpable. Ella solo lloraba y se abrazaba a Jacob

* * *

**N/A: Espero les guste, dejé volar mi imaginación un poquito más, espero entiendan como se llevo a cabo el asesinato...Jake...¡te entiendo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! Pero no abuses...Bueno nos vemos luego**

**Con Amor, Gaby**

**XOXO**


	5. Huellas

**Summary:**Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunquees declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo creeculpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajesno son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor selo otorgó a la genialStephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. GraciasKimmy.

**N/A:**Aquí llegó con otro capítulo, un poco más largo para recompensarles todo este tiempo que me tarde en subir ¡espero les guste!...Los adoro…Si hay algún error por favor avísenme…

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Por favor, Explícame bien los sucesos Bella… ¿Cómo fue que encontrastea Renée y a Charlie muertos?-me había preguntado elpolicía Seth por cuarta vez ya quesegún él conocía a Edward y estaba seguro de que no había asesinado a mis padres.

-Ya te dije Seth, conociste a papá no tenía enemigos, y al llegar a casaJake, Tanya y yo, encontramosa Edward junto a ellos

-Pero, Bells, tu papá era el jefe de la policía, podía tener demasiados enemigos

-Pero estoy 100% segura de queEdward Cullen fue, el me ha querido desde la secundaria, y yo nunca le he correspondido, y ahora cree que así lo querré, JAMÁS

-No hay pruebasSeth-anunció Harry-pero con su testimonio el joven tiene que ser arrestado y enjuiciado

-Bella por favor no….-me rogabaEsme

-Lo sientoEsme y Carlisle pero su hijo es un asesino tiene que pagar

-¡Pero yo no losmate!-Gritó el estúpido ese

Tanya y Esme lloraban, no había remedio para lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que no pude evitar llorar junto a Tanya…Jake corrió a abrazarme en lo que arrestaban al pediatra ese…

-Edward Cullen, queda arrestado, por el asesinato de losSeñores Swan-DijoHarry-tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

Se lo llevaron, en el mismo instante queAlice entraba por la puerta de mi casa

-¡Oh Bella, cuanto lo siento! Vamos a mi apartamento debes estar cansada por favor…no te dejaría sola aquí.

-Sí, Bella el juicio será en 3 días debes estar preparada-me dijoJacob al oído

Lo que más coraje me daba es que el idiota deCullen había sido muy listo, por más que buscaban pistas no las encontraban, lo único que hallaron fue una pistola sin huellas digitales

-Nos vemos en tresdías Jake-le dije

-Claro, Bells, al parecer se me arruino uno de mis planes para esta noche

-¿Qué era?-preguntaron curiosasTanya y Alice

-Nada solo confesarte que te amaba Bella

-Jake….yo….siento lo mismo por ti pero, espero entiendas que necesito tiempo.

-Sí Bella te esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario

Wow, esta nochecita cada vez me aturdía más, ya no sabía ni que esperar

-Te quieroJake-le di un pequeñito beso en los labios

-Yo igual, hermosa

Me sacaron de ahí inmediatamente y no pude evitar voltear atrás y ver mi casa ahora solay a Jake ahí preocupado por mí. En el camino al apartamento deAlice, traté mil formas de convencerla de que nos dejara ir a trabajara Tanya y a mí…pero ella era muy persuasiva.

-Alice, por favor necesito distraerme-estuve a punto de darme por vencida cuando recordé un asunto importante-Alice tenemos que ir, la hermana de Kate irá mañana a las audiciones para modelo-miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda.

-Tiene razón en muchas cosasAlice, déjala ir-le dijoJasper

-Está bien pero pasado mañana no irán porque iremos de compras-Oh Dio no!

Un día entero de comprascon Alice era horrible, pero como había dicho antes necesitaba distraerme antes de tener que pasar por el juicio.

-Claro-gritamosTanya y yo, también ella tenía que superar que su novio era un asesino.

Dejamosa Tanya en su casa…y al llegar al apartamento deAlice, Jasper se fue

-Bella…hay algo raroen Jake últimamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirí

-No se te ve, como un trofeo a punto de ganar y tiene esa mirada misteriosa como demafioso

-Estas alucinandoAlice

-Creo quesí, Jake siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo

-Sí, bueno me iré a dormir, buenas nochesAlice

-Buenas noches, Bells

Al subir al dormitorio todos esos buenos recuerdos que tenía deJake vinieron a mi cabeza. Como nunca me di cuenta de que me amaba y él era el mejor candidato para mí.

Me metí en la cama en cuestión de segundos me quedé dormida.

**Jake POV**

Wow, esta noche definitivamente fue una de las mejores, hicea Edward Cullen quedar como asesino frente a Bella, y susexy novia Tanya…Bella sabe que la amo y ella me beso. Pero solo quedaba algo que quería hacer esta noche necesitaba saber bien como le íbamos a hacer James y yo para ocultar las pruebas de que yo era el asesino, si no había huellas deEdward, sino mías…

Así que decidí hablarle a James:

-Diga…-contesto al tercer timbre

-Hola James, ¿ya viste las noticias?, el idiota deCullen ha sido inculpado

-¡Te felicitoJake!, ¿Seguiste todas mis indicaciones verdad?-preguntó con voz misteriosa

-Claro…la pistola la tengo yo, y puse una falsa debajo de la cama, fue la que encontró la policía…pero ¿y las demás pruebas? No quiero que Bella jamás se entere que fui yo, hoy me beso por primera vez y le declare mi amor…Seré quien la consuele por esta "pérdida"

-¡No te preocupes! de eso se encargaran mis muchachos, te veo en el juicio el Jueves, Jacob…

-Hasta luego James

-Nos vemos

Colgué… mañana iría a recoger a Bella al trabajo y pedirle que sea mi novia, así que tenía que dormirme temprano. Me dejé llevar por el sueño pensando en que mañana Bella sería **MIA.**

**James POV**

-James, ¿ese imbécil en verdad cree que Bella será suya?-me preguntó Alec, al finalizarmi conversación con Jacob, el idiota enamorado.

-Sí, pero gracias a él Bella va a sufrir de una manera que no tienes idea, y se le meterá en la cabeza que conmigo nadie se mete…

-Muy bien, pero, ¿porqué metiste en el asuntoa Edward Cullen?

-Pues muysimple, ese doctorcito quiere a Bella, desde antes de que saliera conmigo, pero cuando era mi novia, me la quiso bajar…

-Wow, pero te das cuenta de que nada lo puede inculpar

-Ya lo sé, pero Bella ya se aferro a que él es elculpable y no lo dejará vivir en paz eso te lo aseguro…Oh…y hablando de eso, tienes que escabullirte esta noche a casa de losSwan a borrar todas las huellas posibles de Jacob…

-Yo no puedo esta noche, lo lamento, pero trabajaré horas extras ya que elDr. Cullen no se encuentra

-Maldita sea, dile a Félix que él vaya

-Muy bien, James

-Nos vemos, Alec

-Sí, adiós

Ya veremosIsabellaSwan, como sufrirás por la humillación que me hiciste pasar…Y que descubrirás que tu mejor amiga, es ahora tu peor enemigo…

Mañana llamaría a Jacob, para decirle el nuevo plan…

**Bella POV**

-Vamos, Bella arriba-gritó Alice saltando en la cama

-Tienes que ir a trabajar-gritó Jasper al otro lado de la puerta

-Oigan…yo solita me puedo levantar, gracias-murmuré quitándome las cobijas-Alice por favor necesito mi espacio

-Pero Bella, déjame cambiarte solo hoy-me miró con un puchero, pero no caería en sus redes, pero hable muy pronto en unos segundosAlice ya parecía torbellino en mi armario, buscándome ropa.

-Esta falda se te verá perfecta con esta blusa, ¿por qué nunca te las pones?

-Por ni siquiera sabía que lastenía-miró a Alice en forma de acusación

-No me mires a mí, son todos los regalos de tuamigo Jacob

-Pero él me los hacía de broma….ya olvídalo-me rendí muy fácil lo sé peroa Alice nadie le gana

Después de queAlice me cambiará como a unaBarbie, bajé a desayunar, extrañando los huevos a la mexicana que hacia Renée, unalágrima salió y Jasper me abrazó

-Bella, tranquila, hoy es nuevodía Alice tiene el presentimiento de que algo bueno te va a pasar hoy

-Ojalá fuera que hallarana Edward culpable

-Lo lamento, pero según hoy en las noticias, no se hallaron huellas en tu casaBells, solo las tuyas, deTanya y Jacob y las deEdward pero las que dejo después de que ustedes llegaron

-Ash…-masculló Alice entre dientes-eso está muy raro; pero eso no es, lo que presiento tiene que vercon Jake

-¿Eres psíquica o qué?-pregunté burlona

-Ves esa es la Bella divertida…-me apretó entre sus brazosJasper-…no te vayas pequeña-me revolvió un poco el pelo y todos nos arrancamos a reír y recordar viejos tiempos…

Después del desayuno, nos fuimos a la empresay me despedí Alice; y Jasper y yo fuimos a las audiciones de las modelos

Al entrar a mi oficina, encontré a Kate, Tanya, Rosalie y a un tipo con apariencia de oso.

-Buenos días-saludé cortésmente-HolaKatie

-Buenos días –respondieron los cuatro

-Mucho gusto ¿tú debes ser Rose?-pregunté directamente a la rubia

-Sí y tú debes serIsa-asentí- él es mi novioEmmett

-Mucho gusto _pecas_-respondió pero había algo en su voz….tristeza tal vez. Pero ¿cómo me había llamado?...Sólo alguien me decía así en secundaria, y ese alguien pronto estaría en la cárcel por asesino.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-inquirí

-_Pecas_, como mi mejor amigo, al que tú inculpaste de un crimen que no cometió, cuando íbamos en la secundaria.

-Pero…-iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo

-Discúlpalo Isa, es queEdward es su mejor amigo de la infancia y ni él ni yo creemos quesea culpable- me dijoKatie

-¿Por qué no habría de haberlo hecho? El me odia desde secundaria-exclamé algo molesta de que lo defendieran

-No es cierto-gritó Emmett-el te llamaba _pecas_para atraer tu atracción, lo hubieras oído como pronunciaba tu nombre con adoración, te amaba y tú nunca le diste una oportunidad y mucho menos ahora…Edward jamás ha matado ni una mosca, tus padres eran como sus segundos padres, no hay pruebas de que haya sido él …por Dios ¡Ed es inocente!

-Yo no lo creo, si dices que amaa Isa y ella nunca lo ha querido, tal vez lo hizo por venganza- dijo Rose

-Yo también- masculló una voz conocida juntoa mí…Era Jacob

-Jake-grité y lo abracé

-Ya estoy aquí, tranquila-me dijo al oído y me pareció escuchar a Kate que gruño, ella odiabaa Jacob

-Para mí que elculpable estaaquí-masculló Kate

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijeron alunísono Alice y Emmett ¿De dóndesalió Alice?

-Ya cállense todos-dijoJasper aquí nadie está para juzgar, el juicio es pasado mañana así que hasta entonces alguien tendrá la razón

Las audiciones pasaron tranquilas,Jake se la paso gran parte hablando por teléfono al parecer le daban indicaciones para algo, al finalsolo Rose y una modelo llamadaMelissa, pasaron, ella me cayó muy bien, tal vez lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas, comoAlice y yo.

-Bueno ya son las 7 de la noche y creo que es tu hora de salida¿no Bells?-preguntó Jake al cabo de un rato después de platicar con Melii

-Tienes razón, déjame ir a preguntarlea Alice cuando nos vamos

-No, esta noche tequedarás en La Push, Stella regresó de viaje y quiere verte, ¿vamos?

-Claro, yo también quiero volver a verla

-Bueno, en la casa le hablasa Alice y a Jasper para que sepan donde estas

-Sí

El viajea La Push fue como yo lo recordaba, el clima nublado como siempre, Jake cantando canciones rockeras, y yo riéndome de él…Pero algo cambió esta vez, a unos metros de la casa deJake, el se detuvo y apagó la radio…

-Bells, se que estas pasando por un momento difícil y que tú sientes algo por mí también, pero necesito preguntarte esto-comenzó a intrigarme-Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Eso realmente no me lo esperaba

-Jake…yo…no sé qué decir….-pero tenía razón yo sentía algo por él y era el único que podía ayudarme a recuperarme de lo ocurrido

-No tienes que decidir ahoraBells yo…-lo callé con un beso

-Claro, que quiero ser tu noviaJake-mascullé entre sus brazos que ahora me abrazaban

-Bella, me haces muy feliz

-No más que tú a mí-murmuré-ahora vamos a anunciarle la buena nuevaa Stella

-Claro

Al llegar a la pequeña casita, me sentía en casa, Stella estaba en la cocina cubierta de una mezcla café, al parecerchocolate

-Bella-corrió a abrazarme y me embarró toda dechocolate-te extrañe boba

-Yo también, pero ¿qué crees?

-¿Que paso? ¡Encontraste al asesino!-gritó

-No-exclamó mi novio. Oh me gustaba decir eso-Bella y yo somos novios

-¿En serio? Ya te habías tardadoJake, ahora vengan a ayudarme a hacer alpastel de cumpleaños deBilly para mañana antes de que llegue

-Ya lo había olvidado, mañana es el cumpleaños deBilly, llamaré a Alice para cancelar los planes de mañana-los dos asintieron y se metieron a la cocina.

Alice contestó al primer timbre

-Bella ¿Dónde demonios estás?

-En la casa deJake-escuché a Alice suspirar de alivio-te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala-_para ti _pensé

-Dime la mala primero

-Mañana es el cumpleaños deBilly y no podremos ir de compras

-Ash…me la debes Bella-si no iría de compras mañana GRACIASBILLY-Bueno ahoradime la buena-inquirió la pixie

-Jake y yo somos novios-exclamé y Alice ahogó un grito

-Fe..li...ci...dades-dijo algo sorprendida

-Muy bien, te veo el día del juicio-al parecer ya no me era difícil hablar del tema

-Si Bella, que te diviertas mañana

-ClaroAlice, gracias

Esa noche fue una de las mejores, elpastel quedó listo después de 3 intentos en los que nosotros 3 quedamos todos embarrados dechocolate al igual que la cocina

Cuandollegó Billy, ya no había rastro alguno delpastel, después de una divertida cena con mi nueva familia, fui a bañarme y prepararme para dormir

Jake y Billy observaban elbaseball, desee buenas noches a ambos y fui a dormirme al cuarto de las gemelascon Stella

-¿Crees que alguna vez volveré a vera Rachel?-pregunté a Stella casi en la inconsciencia

-Sí el día de tu bodacon Jake-ambas comenzamos a reír ya que el matrimonio se encontraba en mi lista negra después de James

-Buenas noches-nos deseamos ambas por lo cual volvimos a reírnos

Al cabo de unos minutos me quedé dormida

Al día siguiente, sorprendimosa Billy con unafiesta sorpresa en la playa, fue muy divertido, todos a quienes yo conocía desde pequeña estaban ahí deseándome lo mejor y como últimamente me estaba pasando cada uno votaba a favor o en contra de la inocencia deCullen

Al cabo de unas 5 horas de chistes y peleas, historias viejas, todos estábamos tan cansados que decidimos darla última sorpresa de la noche e irnos a dormir

-Billy, primero que nada frente a todos ustedes-empezó a decirJake-quiero presentarles a mi novia y mejor amiga, BellaSwan-se oyeron gritos los típicos _UHHH _y muchos aplaudieron

-Y ahora la segunda sorpresa-dije- Un equipo completo para pescar nuevo de parte deStella, Jacob y yo

-Gracias por ambas sorpresasBells-dijoBilly y abrazándome, sabía que él sería el que más sufriría la muerte deCharlie

Todos habían prometido acompañarme mañana al juicio.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando llegamos al edificio dondevivía Alice, ya que le había pedidoa Jake dormir allá.

-Nos vemosmañana Jake-le dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de bajar del Golf

-Que descanses, hermosa

-Tu igual adiós

-TE QUIERO-grito al arrancar el coche

Subí torpemente las escaleras del edificio, me sentía demasiado cansada, y me sentí aliviada al llegar al apartamento. Busqué mis llaves y me adentré a mi habitación cuandoencontré a Alice dormida en el sillón, al parecer me estaba esperando ¡pobre!

-Ali, ya llegué

-Bella- se despertó al instante que oyó mi voz

-Vamos a descansarAlice, ven-la ayudé a levantarse

La acosté en su cama, y masculló algo como _déjalo Bella es inocente, lo vi hoy._

Pero no sabía si lo decía en serio, se lo preguntaría mañana.

Al llegar a mi habitación todas las imágenes del día de ayer y hoy vinieron a mi cabeza me sentía feliz, en familia, pero algo faltaba, y tenía claro que no eran mis padres…

Pero mañana me esperaba un día fastidioso, porfin Edward Cullen pagaría por lo que le hizo a mis padres…pero la frase deAlice me tenía tan intrigada que después de un rato de tanto pensar no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Qué creen que le falte a Bella?...Edward será declarado culpable?...Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. Dudas, comentarios o aportaciones serán bienrecibidas….Click en el botoncito de abajo…**

**Nos vemos**

**Con Amor, Gaby**

**XOXO**


	6. Juicio y Venganza

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A:** Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto pero los exámenes te consumen sobre todo si odias la historia…pero este capítulo si está más largo ¡espero les guste!...Los adoro…Si hay algún error por favor avísenme…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Wow…estar en la cárcel es horrible, pero que la persona que ames te quiera condenar de por vida es pero aún!

Aún no podía creer lo que me dijo…_te odio eres un ASESINO…_

Sus palabras todavía me lastimaban, pero hoy le comprobaría mi inocencia a ella y a todo el pueblo de Forks, Edward Cullen será declarado inocente.

Yo lo era y confiaba fielmente en mi abogado J. Jenks…nada se le podía escapar.

**Jake POV**

Edward Cullen hoy sería declarado culpable….y Bella sería mía para siempre, una vez que me haya deshecho de él.

James me estaba empezando a caer muy bien, no lo podía culpar de nada él le tenía envidia a Edward, porque renunciar a la única posibilidad de hundirlo…

Hablando del rey de Roma, mi celular comenzó a sonar:

-Hola, James… ¿Listo para el juicio?

-Sí, y ¿tu?

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece, James?

-¡Oh si lo olvidaba!...Debes llamar a Bella, tienes que pasar a recogerla para que la lleves al juicio, y no olvides que como su "abogado" debes de presentar buenos cargos contra el idiota de Cullen

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo allá

-Sí, no te tardes

Después de colgarle llamé a Bella pero no contestó mientras tanto pensé en el mejor atuendo de "abogado", quería verme tan apuesto como el pendejo de Edward Cullen frente a ella, la volví a llamar a los 10 minutos y al cuarto timbre contestó:

-¿Qué pasó Jake?

-¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?

-Bien y ¿tú?, cielo…perdón por contestar hasta ahorita pero me estaba bañando- el solo imaginármela desnuda me hizo estremecer

-Solo llamaba para avisarte que pasaré por ti en 1 hora para irnos al juicio de Cullen

-Muy bien aquí te espero, cielo

-Te veo en rato hermosa, adiós

Le colgué…ya había decidido a seducirla ésta misma noche, la deseaba demasiado, y desde hoy le prohibiré salir con alguien más incluso con Alice, Bella es **MÍA** y de nadie más…

**Bella POV**

Después de que Jacob me había llamado para venir a recogerme, Alice llegó corriendo hacia mí

-Bells, Melissa me acaba de llamar diciendo que ella y Tanya irían al juicio a apoyarte

-Y eso que tiene de raro Alice ellas son mis amigas al igual que tú

-Bueno es que no solo ellas irán sino que también Rose, Kate y Emmett

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Bueno como sabrás ya cada quién tiene un bando por así decirlo. Te lo explicaré Em, Kate Tanya y yo creemos a Edward inocente

-Y Jake, Melissa, Rose y yo CULPABLE, ¿y Jasper?

-Él prefiere no entrometerse, el esperará hasta el juicio para tener un concepto concreto de Edward.

-Pues ya verán que será culpable

-No lo sé, hey, Jasper ya llegó ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No gracias, Jake pasará por mí

-A si tu nuevo noviecito ¿verdad?

-Alice que tienes contra Jake ¿Creí que te caía bien?

-Eso era antes de su repentina declaración, algo no me cuadra del comportamiento de Jacob últimamente, BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL JUICIO –Alice salió del departamento, dejándome a mí con la duda, porque en estos día todos mis mejores amigos no confían en Jake, y mucho menos cuando dijó que quería ser mi abogado…él siempre ha cuidado de mí

Oí el claxon de Jacob en ese mismo instante, miré el reloj 10:30 a.m. faltaba media hora para el juicio, así que salí corriendo del edificio.

-Hola Jake- lo saludé, pero para lo que yo no estaba preparada era para su respuesta, Jake estampó sus labios en los míos en un beso frenético, me tomó de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Hola, princesa - me susurro en el oído después de besarme

-¿Nos vamos ya?, se hace tarde

-Vámonos, a encerrar de por vida a ese asesino ¿te parece?

-Sí

Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar, ya que Jacob manejaba muy precavido cuando iba yo con él.

Al entrar el tribunal me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban de una manera difícil de explicar, no era una mirada de odio, sino más bien una de ¿adoración o ilusión? No eso no era posible, él de seguro me odia como yo a él

El juez subió al estrado y el juicio comenzó…

**Edward POV**

Desde que la vi entrar, con ese traje encantador, no pude dejar de mirarla, incluso cuando entró Tanya junto con aquella chica simpática que me miraba de la misma manera acusadora que Bella. Mis padres estaban ahí, James y todos los amigos de Bells y me asombré de ver entre ellos a mi mejor amigo Emmett y a Rose.

Pasaron 2 horas o más no lo sé cuando por fin mi abogado y el juez preguntaron al jurado su veredicto…Habían pasado solo 5 testigos entre ellos Bella, Tanya, Jacob, un vecino y una chica del restaurante.

-Muy bien el jurado ya tomó su decisión y es inapelable…él acusado es declarado…-el juez me miró de una forma de alegría y simpatía al igual que el policía Seth, amigo de Charlie-…INOCENTE, y libre de cargos ya que no hay pruebas en contra del mismo-golpeó con su mazo para después agregar- Se cierra el caso, ¡buenas tardes!

Si!, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo chucho?, voltee a ver a Jacob quien platicaba con James y ninguno tenía una expresión de felicidad.

Bella, más te vale que te prepare porque pienso robarme tu corazón, y además te ayudaré a encontrar al verdadero asesino

Después de recibir abrazos de mis padres y amigos, me encaminé hacia el oficial Seth Clearwater

-Seth, ¿me puedes ayudar en una investigación?

-Claro, Edward, ¿sobre qué?

-Como sabrás yo quiero ganarme el corazón de Bella, y tengo una vaga noción de saber quién es el asesino de Charlie y Renée

-Yo también, creo que ambos tenemos al mismo sospechoso ¿verdad?

-Sí, James jamás me cayó bien

-Lo sé, y claro Edward cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

-Gracias, por tu confianza y por todo

-De nada, nos vemos Cullen

-Adiós Clearwater, jajaja

Amigos como ese oficial tan joven jamás se vuelven a encontrar. Ahora me dirigía a mi casa necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Pero no me iría sin antes hablar con Bella

-Bella…-ella volteó a verme enojada

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo decirte que no era mi intención que me odiaras de ese modo, y avisarte que voy a ganarme tu corazón ya lo verás

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Ni te molestes, Cullen, ella ya me tiene a mí para defenderla

-¿Y tu quién te crees su padre?

-No, su novio- eso si me dolió, ¿Bella era novia del chucho?, Maldita sea ¿por qué siempre andaba con el peor tipo que se le topaba en frente?

-Ya vete, Edward por favor

-Claro que no, no sin antes hacer esto.

La tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí para robarle un beso; me valió un mísero pepino que Jacob estuviera ahí. Bella pataleaba hasta que por fin se rindió, ella me golpeó fuertemente segundos después de soltarla.

-Lárgate, Cullen antes de que mi novio cometa una tontería y sea un asesino como tú.-Jacob me gruño

Y eso hice me fui, ya había hecho lo que quería ahora tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y arreglar este nuevo problema, y además encontrar a ese asesino. Cuando de repente Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon, Em, Rose y una tal Kate me alcanzaron y me llevaron a un bar con el fin de celebrar…tal vez y después de todo desahogaba mi coraje con diversión

**Bella POV**

No lo podía creer, ese estúpido fue declarado inocente, y ¿todavía tiene el descaro de venir a decirme estupideces, besarme y a ofender a mi novio?

Y peor aún Alice, Jasper, Kate, Em y Rose se fueron a felicitarlo dejándome a mi sola

-Bells-me llamó Melissa

-Dime

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Enojada, aunque sabes que, tengo una idea y necesito que me ayudes con algo

-En lo que quieras yo te apoyo

-Espérame tantito-me giré a Jake- Amor, me voy a ir a dormir con Melissa, te veo mañana-le di un beso en la mejilla y él me lo devolvió

-Que descanses, adiós

-Vámonos, Melii

-Sí, ¿me contarás tu plan llegando a mi casa?

-Claro

Hicimos 20 minutos en llegar pero valdría la pena la espera, porque en mi cabeza el plan se desarrollaba cada vez mejor y haría que Edward sufriera como yo sufrí

-Ahora si suéltalo, todo

-Tú y yo odiamos a Edward Cullen ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero que le vas a hacer, no pensarás matar a nadie ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no! Lo único que mataré será su corazón, para que vea que es sufrir y que para conquistar a una mujer no hay que ser rudo ni asesino.

-¿Y el plan es?

-Necesito andar con Edward Cullen y hacerlo creer que lo amo y que lo perdoné, y cuando me confiese que mató a mis padres lo hundo de por vida en la cárcel.

-¿Y Jacob donde queda?

-Ahí es donde te necesito, tienes que encargarte de que no se dé cuenta y si es necesario que se enamore de ti, lo acepto, después le explicaré todo y regresaremos

-Me parece algo arriesgado pero acepto

Muy bien, ¿tienes un vestido sexy?

-Sí, ¿quieres verlo?

-Claro

Melii me llevó a su clóset que como era de esperarse era el de una típica modelo…ENORME…del cual saco un vestido escotado azul, y corto, que me parecía perfecto.

-¿Me lo prestas?

-Por supuesto, ¿irás algún lado?

-Iremos mi querida Melissa, busca un vestido bonito para ti, que esta noche empezará la venganza contra el _sexy_ doctor Cullen

-Eres brillante

-Gracias, gracias-hice una reverencia por la cual las dos nos atacamos de la risa.

-Llamaré a Alice para preguntarle la dirección del bar al que se llevaron a tu víctima, jajajaja…mientras tú tienes que quedar hermosa para seducirlo

-Me parece bien

Melissa desapareció de la habitación en segundos dejándome sola pensando en mi estrategia de esta noche con Edward.

**Melissa POV**

Dejé a mi nueva mejor amiga en la habitación para que se arreglará con lo de su venganza, ese idiota la había lastimado y tenía que pagar.

Me dediqué a jugar con el cable del teléfono esperando a que Alice contestara

-Bueno-gritó la pixie por el teléfono ya que el ruido de la música no la dejaba oír

-Alice, soy yo Melissa

-Ohh… ¿Qué paso Melii? ¿Bella está bien?-Escuché a alguien gruñir del otro lado del teléfono

-Sí ella está perfectamente, de hecho ella me pidió que te hablará para saber le nombre del bar e ir con ustedes y con Edward

-¿Y eso porque?

-Por que ha decidido perdonar a Edward y darle una oportunidad

-Me parece genial-Como odié a Alice en estos momentos ¿realmente era tan tonta como para creer las mentiras del idiota Cullen?- estamos en el "Cherry Lobby", apenas estamos entrando hay poca gente adentro pero hay una fila larga afuera por los que quieren entrar sin pagar.

-Ahí los vemos vamos en seguida

-Edward dice que las espera afuera para que las dejen entrar

-Perfecto-reí ante el sarcasmo de mis palabras-Nos vemos

En cuanto colgué, Bella salía de mi habitación lucía hermosa, como yo

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que Edward nos espera en la puerta del Cherry Lobby

-Ash, que horror, bueno te espero en el coche ¡apresúrate!...No queremos dejar a Cullen plantado ¿verdad?

-Claro que no jajajaja

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer, ¡Bella vendría a pasar la noche conmigo!

-Ya cálmate Eddie, le harás un hoyo al piso,¡ si va a llegar no te preocupes!

Maldito Emmett siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy pensando ¿Qué pensará ahora Bella de mí? ¿De qué forma debo actuar frente a ella?

-Edward relájate, no debes fingir lo que sientes por ella-me dijo Jasper adivinado como me sentía.

-Déjalo, solo tiene miedo de que Bella prefiera ir a acostarse con su novio.

Estaba empezando a querer más a Jasper que a Emmett, el solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza, sexo y comida.

-Deberíamos entrar y apartar la mesa y las bebidas, Edward tu espera a Bella y a Melissa ¿entendido?

-Sí señora.

-No seas tonto-me dijo Kate, con quien me la pasé platicando durante el camino, y descubrí odiaba a Jake tanto como yo, ella tanto como Alice eran grandiosas

-Bueno Edward, nos vemos adentro, y recuerda evita babear frente a Bella-bromeó Rose.

En ese instante, vi bajar de un taxi a un ángel que vestía un vestido azul hermoso, realmente ese color la hacía verse hermosa y adorable.

Saludé a las chicas con el brazo para que me vieran, esta noche sería mi noche estaba completamente seguro de eso.

**Bella POV**

Al bajar del taxi, alancé a ver a Edward entre la gente ya que estaba saludando con la mano. Esta sería una noche larga, pero tendría que empezar cuanto antes con esta venganza.

Melissa y yo nos encaminamos hacia él y yo sonreí de satisfacción al ver su cara de asombro con la que me miraba.

-Hola Edward- saludó Melissa

-Hola Melii.

-Edward, un placer verte esta noche, disculpa mi comportamiento de hace rato pero…-el idiota interrumpió mi discurso

-Lo entiendo, se que quieres encontrar al asesino de tus padres, y odiaste que te besara a la fuerza-me dedicó una sonrisa, que me hizo odiarlo más, si tenía el asesino en mis narices, lo único que me faltaba era que confesara su crimen.

-Gracias-le di un beso en la mejilla y me sorprendí al sentir una rara descarga eléctrica cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron en contacto.

-¿Vamos?- sentí otra descarga eléctrica al sentir que me tomaba de la mano, busqué con la mirada a Melissa pero al parecer estaba ocupada en el teléfono y se adentraba al bar

Me dejé guiar por Edward, hasta que llegamos a la mesa y saludé a todos

Melissa llegó segundos después con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quién era?- le pregunté

-Jake, llamó a la casa y como no estábamos me llamó al celular

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Qué no había pagado el teléfono y que me lo cortaron, pregunto por ti y le dije que estabas dormida

-Que bien que te creyó, empezaré con el plan

-¿Bella?- Me llamó Cullen

-¿Si?

-Puedo hablar contigo un minuto.

-Claro-le respondí y me volteé a guiñarle el ojo a Melii

-Vamos a la barra- le dije a Edward tomándolo de la mano.

Caminamos como dos enamorados hacia la barra, y al llegar como no había otra silla así que me obligué a mi misma a sentarme en sus piernas

-¿Te molesta?-le pregunté una vez que me senté

-Claro que no, Bella solamente quiero que sepas que te amo desde la secundaria, eres mi _pecas_, mi corazón te lo has robado, y jamás haría algo para lastimar el tuyo.-que hipócrita me salió

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, es algo que me ha atraído de ti desde hace mucho.

-Así que… ¿piensas darme una oportunidad?

-Sí, justo hoy acabo de terminar con Jacob, Porque es muy sobre protector-que mentira tan más grande he dicho pobre Jake.

-Entonces también me cortarías a mí

-Bueno contigo es diferente, tú me llamas demasiado la atención desde primero de secundaria.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, te prometo que sabré amarte, de una forma que no tienes idea.

-Wow!, tus palabras me incitan a darte un beso, ¿sabes?

-Primero lo primero, señorita ¿Me harías el honor primero de ser mi novia?

-Después del beso que me robaste en la tarde ¿ahora me vienes con formalidades?

-Soy un caballero, Bella, Solo que tú me haces romper mis propias reglas entonces… ¿Aceptas?

-Claro ¿por qué no?

-Pero antes que nada, ¿por qué este raro comportamiento? Hace unas horas me querías muerto ¿Ahora quieres un beso mío y eres mi novia?- Ya quisieras que yo rogara por un beso tuyo querido

-Bueno, tú me confesaste que me amabas hace mucho, y yo ya te amaba, per para mí eras muy arrogante, pero me interesaba conocerte y no quería parecer una necesitada ante ti-Oh Dios siento que se me quema la lengua- tras el asesinato de mis padres quedé cegada a que eras tú el asesino y me olvidé de mis sentimientos…pero ahora quiero empezar a ser feliz contigo-Me voy a ir al infierno por andar diciendo tantas mentiras esta noche, pero me llevaría e Edward conmigo de eso me encargaba yo

-Pues, tus deseos son órdenes para mí hermosa, y por cierto con ese vestido te ves realmente sexy, me gusta el color azul en tu piel.-En ese momento sus labios rozaron los míos, sentía su aliento en mi cara, en cuanto nuestro labios se encontraron, se sincronizaron de manera automática y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire sus labios fueron a mi oído:

-Esta será una noche que jamás olvidarás te lo prometo…Te Amo Bella.

Maldita sea mi nombre se oía tan bien de sus labios, pero qué demonios me pasa, se supone que lo odio, nada en él me gusta.

-Vamos con los chicos ¿te parece?- le pregunté

-Vamos, amor

Caminamos de nuevo de la mano hacia la mesa en la cual estaban todos, al ver a Melii le dediqué una sonrisa de victoria.

Pasaron como 2 o 3 horas en las que tomé como nunca, tal vez por el hecho de que tenía que fingir que amaba al hombre que odio con toda mi alma.

-Te Amo Edward-comencé a gritar y a seducirlo, al ritmo de la música.

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Bella acepto ser mi novia, ella y sus amigos excepto Jasper, estaban más que borrachos.

-Te Amo Edward- comenzó a gritar mi sol mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción _BAD ROMANCE _de Lady Gaga.

_-You and me could write a bad romance_- comenzó a cantar haciendo palidecer, yo le prometí ser un caballero y lo sería.

-Vámonos, Bella te llevaré a tu casa, ¿Jasper?-Lo llamé, mientras abrazaba a Bella y la envolvía en mi saco

-No te preocupes me llevaré a Kate, Alice y a Melissa

-Yo todavía sigo sobria Edward yo llevaré a Emmett-me dijo Rose

-Edward, no quiero ir a mi casa-dijo Bella entre mis brazos

-¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

-A tu casa, llévame contigo no me dejes, amor-Se podría decir que Bella no me quería lejos de ella así que accedí a su petición.

Conduje a mi departamento, con Bella dormida en mi hombro, este sin duda había sido el mejor día de mi vida. Al llegar tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. La deposité en la cama, la tapé con las cobijas y me encaminé hacia el sofá cuando la oí hablarme en sueño. Wow Bella hablaba dormida.

-Edward, no me dejes jamás sola, Edward…Edward-Bella no dejaba de llamarme así que decidí dormir a su lado esta noche, jamás quería despertar con ella aquí de eso estaba seguro.

Mañana empezaría mi persecución de ese estúpido asesino que está haciendo a mi ángel sufrir.

Me estaba quedando dormido, cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, pero simplemente lo ignoré y me quedé dormido.

**Jake POV**

Maldita sea son las 2 de la mañana y no me puedo dormir, sigo teniendo la imagen de ese imbécil besando a mi Bella…

Todos mis planes de hoy se arruinaron, Cullen fue declarado inocente, y peor aún no pude hacer mía a Bella esta noche porque se largo con la tarada de Melissa.

No pude aguantar más y llamé a James

-Bueno-contestó algo adormilado

-¿Ya estas dormido?

-No imbécil solo practico como cerrar mis ojos por un largo tiempo… ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué chingados quieres estas horas?

-Nada solo saber porque chingados Cullen fue declarado inocente

-Algo se me fue de las manos y no lo pudimos inculpar y que paso te acostaste con Bella esta noche o ¿no?

-No su estúpida amiga Melissa la invitó a dormir su casa

-Pues llámala en este mismo instante y mañana la vas a invitar a tomar un helado, allí te encontraras con uno de mis muchachos y te dará una carta donde hallaras todo lo que le tienes que decir a Bella sobre Edward para que lo odie más. En lo que yo busco a quien más inculpar. Recuerda que Bella debe odiar a Cullen

-Está bien, nos vemos luego James, buenas noches

-Igual, adiós-colgó un poco molesto

Llamé a Bella unas 4 veces y jamás contesto, que raro ella siempre contesta mis llamadas a la hora que sea.

Esto me estaba dando mala espina, ¿por qué chingados no me contesta? Maldita perra, debe de andar con alguien, chingado ella es **MÍA** que no lo entiende, mañana tendré que ir a buscarla a la oficina y hablar con ella. Y también visitaré a Jane hace mucho que no veo a esa sexy mujer casada que el otro día me topé en el supermercado y quedé de verla.

Con ese pensamiento de que Bella es mía me quedé dormido pero algo molesto porque **MI NOVIA **no contestó mis llamadas.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les parece? Edward es inocente, lo amo y jamás lo metería a la cárcel de por vida ¿Qué tal? Bella ya comenzó con la venganza, pero aún no se da cuenta de que sus palabras son ciertas…Ya saben lo que dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.**

**mmm… u_u Jacob resultó ser un patán…Chucho idiota ya verás**

**Dudas, comentarios o aportaciones serán bien recibidas….Click en el botoncito de abajo…Las imágenes de mi fic estan en mi perfil. Espero y ya no esten molestas por haber borrado la historia sino pues diganmelo en un review...Lo apreciaria mucho**

**Nos vemos**

**Con Amor**

**Gaby**

**XOXO**


	7. Me gusta,,, claro que NO

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Pues este capi creo que fue en el que mas me esmere yo he tenido sentimientos asi y ahora en el musical creo que el tipo que se parece a Harry Potter que es mi compañero tiene algo que ver jejeje

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Desperté al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza horrible pero me asusté al reconocer que no estaba en mi habitación, el olor a una colonia que olía genial me hizo recordar lo último que le dije a Cullen la noche anterior después de beber como loca:

_-Edward, no quiero ir a mi casa_

_-¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?_

_-A tu casa, llévame contigo no me dejes, amor_

Wow en serio había bebido demasiado para decir eso, Edward se removía a mi lado en la cama…Espera un minuto ¿Qué hacía yo con él en la misma cama? OH por Dios que no haya cometido una estupidez.

-Bella, Amor, ¿ya estás despierta?

-Si Edward

-¿Qué pasa estás bien?

-¿Edward que pasó exactamente anoche?

-Nada cariño, después de tu borrachera de anoche te traje aquí dormida y después comenzaste a hablar…

-¿Hable dormida?-grité interrumpiéndolo

-Sí y me pediste que no te dejara sola- No lo podía creer le pedí al asesino de mis padres que durmiera conmigo OH DIOS…

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Espera, ¿y mi bolsa?

-Por allá-dijo señalando su mesita de noche

-Muy bien iré a tomar una ducha-dije tomando mi bolso

-Yo iré a preparar algo para el desayuno

Me encaminé al baño y le puse seguro, no correría el riesgo de ser asesinada yo también. Al observar mi celular noté que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas, 1 de Melissa apenas hace media hora, 1 de Alice hace 1 hora y 4 de Jake que fueron ayer a la medianoche, de seguro a de estar preocupado.

Estuve a punto de llamarlo cuando Melissa me llamó:

-Hola Melii ¿Qué sucede?

-Jake está afuera de mi casa buscándote-Oh no y yo en la casa de Edward como a 5 millas más lejos

-Dile que ya me fui a trabajar

-Está bien

Me metí a la ducha algo preocupada por Melissa y Jacob, pero de verdad tenía que ir a trabajar.

Cuando salí del baño caí en la cuenta de que tendría que ponerme l vestido de ayer. Pero al entrar a la habitación no había rastro de Edward en la habitación pero al pie de la cama había ropa de mujer doblada y una nota del susodicho.

"Esta ropa es de mi hermana Selena espero te quedé

E.C"

Era una falda muy linda verde y una blusa beige, me las probé y me fascino como me veía con ese conjunto y me puse mis zapatillas negras.

Caminé hacia la cocina y encontré a un entretenido Edward haciendo el desayuno y olía muy delicioso. Solo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y no llevaba camisa, me quedé embobada observando sus perfectos bíceps.

-¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

-mmm…preparé unos huevos fritos con un poco de pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

-Wow eso se oye delicioso, veremos si sabe igual

-Ahhh… ¿con que duda de mis habilidades en la cocina, Srta. Swan? Creo que usted debe ser castigada-preguntó con voz seductora

-Ohhh ¿y Como que cree que debería castigarme Sr. Cullen?-de la misma manera

-Muy simple-se acercó y me encarcelo entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

-¡No Edward, cosquillas no! OH NO

-Oh sí…-me tiré al piso y comencé a llorar de risa, Edward seguía con esa tortura.

-¿Crees que soy mal cocinero?-preguntó

-No por supuesto que no-respondí entre risas. Edward dejó de hacerme cosquillas y me miró a los ojos, y yo me perdí en ellos eran hermosos. ¡BASTA BELLA! Hablas como si te gustara

-Eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabías?-negué con la cabeza-y la ropa de Selena te queda perfecta-me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita

En ese instante lo besé, espera no él me besó, no nos besamos y fue el beso más lindo que me han dado. ARRG ,YA BASTA EDWARD CULLEN NO ME GUSTA! Tenía que detener esto. Me separé de él como si fuera veneno.

-Tengo mucha hambre-abrí la boca como niña chiquita y ambos reímos…

**Melissa´s POV**

Demonios tenía yo que atender de Jacob.

-Hola Jake-abrí la puerta algo nerviosa

-Hola Melii-me respondió echando una mirada al interior de la casa

-Bella salió muy temprano al trabajo, Alice la recogió.

-Bueno, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Jake, ¿te sirvo té, café o algo?

-Café estaría bien, ¿para despertar no crees?

-Si, además para platicar un rato ¿no?-pregunté-¿Porqué no te quedas y desayunamos juntos?

-Me parece muy bien-me sonrió de lado a lado, envidiaba a Bella en estos momentos Jake era perfecto.

-Oye ¿podrías alcanzarme ese bote de la alacena?-lo llamé

-mmm…Tengo otra idea-me alzó tanto que alcancé el bote de café

-¿Quieres que te ayudé también con el desayuno?

-¿Y que sabes cocinar? Dime-pregunté curiosa

-Pues las enchiladas y los chilaquiles son mi especialidad ¿creo?

-Pues elijo preparar los chilaquiles y ¿tú?

-También

Después de una guerra de comida, y de que mi cocina parecía chiquero, Jake se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar.

-Tengo que irme al taller, un placer desayunar contigo hoy Melissa

-Sí yo también tengo que ir a la Agencia

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-estuve tentada a decirle que sí, pero recordé que Bella no estaba ahí y seguro la buscaría

-No, Gracias, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes-lo despedí mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Bueno, te veo luego Melissa-me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me sentí muy feliz

-Tal vez, te vea por aquí seguido, Bella se mudará conmigo

-¿y eso porqué?

-Porque necesita alejarse de la casa de sus padres un rato.

-Muy bien entonces te veo en la tarde-y con eso se metió en su auto y se alejó

Debía llamar a Bella y decirle que el plan había salido a la perfección. Espero no interrumpir nada importante que haga con ese Cullen.

Pero mejor esperaría

**Jake´s POV**

Melissa a veces era un tanto insoportable, pero hoy se portó muy atenta conmigo aunque eso me parecía muy sospechoso

Pero eso sí, que Bella se mudara con Melissa no me ayudaba en nada, por eso decidí llamar a James y avisarle que habrá cambio de planes

James me contestó al tercer timbre:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Perdón si interrumpo algo pero te tengo noticias de Bella

-¿Ahora que hizo?

-Se mudará a casa de su amiga Melissa, la modelo

-Tengo un plan-afirmó con algo de misterio en la voz

-Te escucho atentamente

-Tienes que enamorarla, para que te cuente todo lo que Bella haga, después de todo, las mujeres siempre les hacen caso a los tipos que aman ¿no?-me dijo-Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Porque no la recogiste hoy?

-Cierto, y ese es el problema, Alice llegó por ella y la llevo al trabajo, pero yo no le creí mucho.

-mmm…Cullen tampoco ha llegado a la clínica

-¿Que fregados estas insinuando?-acaso Bella estaba con…no Bella jamás me engañaría

-Nada, nada- dijo riéndose

-Muy bien- dije algo molesto-Nos vemos, James.

Decidí ir a la agencia y buscar a Bella, me importaba un rábano lo que me haya dicho Melissa.

**Bella´s POV**

Después de aquel delicioso desayuno con Edward, le pedí que me llevara a mi casa por mi coche a lo que él aceptó

Al llegar a mi departamento Edward me ayudó a subir al coche y me dio un beso de despedida

-Nos vemos en la tarde, amor, tengo que ir al hospital, adiós

-Adiós, cariño.

Conduje hasta la Agencia, con el fin de encontrar a Alice lo más pronto posible. Y buscar a Melissa para ver que paso con Jake.

En el camino decidí llamar a Melissa su voz se oía extraña como de… ¿emoción? ¿Felicidad?

-Hola Melii, ¿Cómo te fue con mi novio?

-Más te vale que llegues en este instante Isabella, Jacob no tarda en llegar aquí a la agencia a buscarte

-Maldición… Iré lo más rápido que pueda, te veo en la puerta de atrás.

-Me perfecto, pero apúrate…tuve que venir en el tren subterráneo para llegar antes que él, quería llevarme pero no lo deje…

-Ok, muchas gracia llego enseguida-Le colgué y aceleré lo más precavida que pude.

Tarde 5 minutos en llegar, y al estacionarme, alcance a ver a Jacob, estacionándose enfrente del edificio, salí del auto muy apurada y al llegar, Melissa me puso una bata de fotógrafa y me metí a una "sesión" de fotos con ella.

Y en ese momento entró Jasper

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Por qué no estás en la oficina?

-Es que estaba practicando, ¿recuerdas que quiero participar de fotógrafa en el desfile de este año?

-Grandioso, Bells, pero enserio te necesito en la oficina, necesito el papeleo de los patrocinadores del desfile, cuando llegue Alice, practicarás con ella. Ya sabes hoy elige su atuendo para el gran día.

-Lo lamento, me olvidé de eso, pero no te preocupes ya terminé con Melissa, ¿espera vas a salir?- el asintió- te pido un favor-el volvió a asentir, ¿puedes llevar mi coche a arreglar?, creo que trae las balatas dañadas, esta en el estacionamiento de atrás del edificio.

-Claro Bella, ¿pero que les haces a los carros?-ignoré su chiste, mi coche no tenía nada solo que no podía correr el riesgo de que el llegara.

Al salir, nos topamos a Jake yo voltee a encarar a Jasper

-Jazz, ¿porque no te vas llevando mi coche? yo me encargo de todo?-el asintió y yo le di mis llaves

-Está bien, Melissa, cuando llegue necesito hablar contigo.

Me encaminé hacia Jacob, y le sonreí, el parecía estar enojado, realmente necesitaría saber que pasó hoy en la mañana con Melissa y Jacob.

-Hola cariño-lo saludé y abracé

-Hola-dijo fríamente

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solamente que mi novia no contestó mis llamadas en toda la estúpida noche-comenzó a ponerse histérico, pero yo necesitaba que tuviera una razón para alejarse de mí un tiempo, así que lo reté

-No me hagas una escenita aquí por favor, estoy ocupada trabajando, y anoche estaba muy cansada y decepcionada como para desvelarme hablando contigo

-¿Una escenita? ¿La Srita todavía se molesta? Soy yo el que debería estar enojado por tu menosprecio

-¿Menosprecio?

-Sí prefieres a tus amigas que a mí

-Jacob por Dios llevamos 2 o 3 días como novios y ya andas con tus celos

-Son 2 días, ni siquiera te importa

-JAKE, ¡basta! Vete por favor-estuve a punto de llorar pero me contuve tenía que mantener a mi novio fuera de esto

-Bella, lo lamento, sé que me pediste tiempo pero…

-Exacto, tiempo, necesito tiempo, no estoy lista para ti, lo lamento-era lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir, sabía que él me esperaría

-Bella, yo…

-Adiós Jake, nos vemos luego- me di la vuelta hacia mi oficina para evitar llorar enfrente de él.

Al llegar terminé rápido de hacer el papeleo, y caminé hasta la oficina de Alice, no sin antes parar a ver a Melissa

-Melii, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Jake esta mañana?

-Nada, solo me preguntó por ti, y lo invité a desayunar, después vine para acá-noté un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, pero creo que es por las pruebas de hoy, Después su celular sonó y yo me retiré, pero el resto de la tarde ya no la vi.

Llegué a la oficina de Alice y lo que más me sorprendió fue que no estaba escogiendo su atuendo del desfile sino su vestido de novia. Acaso Jasper…

-Si-contestó leyendo mis pensamientos-me lo preguntó anoche que te emborrachaste. Oye Cuéntame ¿qué hiciste anoche con Edward?

-Nada malo Alice, solo me quedé dormida, y hablando en sueños le pedí que me llevara a su casa y se quedara conmigo

-Oh que romántico, ves que si lo amas

-Sí Alice, lo noté

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué te parece mi vestido?

-Es precioso Alice, te verás hermosa junto a Jasper-de repente me imaginé a mí con un vestido de novia, a Edward perfecto en un traje negro a mi lado…OMG, ¡¿acabo de imaginarme mi boda con Cullen?…¡demonios estoy loca!

Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza

Y mira el anillo es tan brillante y hermoso, como yo, bueno eso dijo mi Jazz-Alice se sonrojó un poco ante ese pensamiento

-Y… ¿cuándo es el gran día?

-Exactamente en un mes, el 18 de Abril

-Wow, que suerte amiga

-Bueno, no me extrañaría que en menos de 2 meses, Edward te proponga matrimonio-tragué en seco-Oye y esa ropa, wow, es muy bonita y te queda muy bien

-Es de Selena, la hermana de Edward, él me la prestó para no venir a la oficina en vestido

-Que amable, y ¿te mudarás a vivir con él en lo que se acaba el caso de tus padres?

-No, Ali, me mudaré con Melissa.

-Que bien, necesitas divertirte un poco, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a Edward.

-Yo igual-contesté-Bueno, vamos a las fotos antes de que tu prometido me asesiné

Ambas reímos y comenzamos con nuestra ahora si sesión de fotos

**Melissa´s POV**

Después de hablar con Bella, mi celular sonó no podía ser Jazz, él me había mandado un mensaje antes para avisarme que no me podría atender hoy asi que citaría mañana...y me sorprendí al ver que era Jake.

-Melii, estoy muy deprimido, ¿puedo verte esta noche?

-Claro, Jake ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Pasaré ahorita a la oficina por ti

-Ok te espero afuera ¿está bien?

-Si claro, gracias hermosa-mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su expresión

No lo puedo creer Bella tiene a este chico tan fascinante y lo desperdicia con su tonta venganza, aunque claro Edward también es muy sexy.

Me alisté para salir y al llegar a la puerta principal me topé con Bella, otra vez…

-Melissa, ¿a dónde vas? Y es hora de irnos a casa.

-Lo siento Bella, pero voy a salir con tu ex-novio, para evitar salga contigo.

-Ohh, en ese caso está bien, pero ¿a qué hora pasaras a recogerme?

Vi un Volvo dar vuelta en la esquina y sonreí

-Eso no será necesario Bells, creo que tu "Romeo" ha llegado a rescatarte-tenía que contenerme o iba a estallar en carcajadas al ver la expresión de Bella, al ver a Cullen bajar del auto en su dirección

-Hola, princesa-la llamó Edward y se acerco a darle un beso en los labios

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que salías más tarde del hospital-preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-Y dejarte toda la noche sola esperando que te recojan, claro que no-me miró diciéndome, _Bien ya puedes irte. _Y yo obedecí.- supe lo de tu coche y...te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo Cullen.

-Creo que yo me retiro-corrí para encontrarme con el gol de Jacob aparcado a la vuelta.

-Mira lo que el viento me ha traído-me dijo Jake al subir al auto-¿Te parece ir a cenar a mi casa?, lindura-me preguntó y yo asentí como una tonta. Ash como empezaba a odiar a Bella.

-Tu noche apenas empieza-me susurró al oído al legar a su casa

-Tu padre…

-No ésta, se fue a pescar con Charlie, el padre de…no puedo mencionar su nombre sin que me duela

-Tranquilo, lobito-no sé de donde saque la confianza para decirle así.

-¿Sabes por qué me hizo esto? ¿Acaso no me amaba?

-Pues…

-Si sabes algo Melii, dímelo, estoy dispuesto a olvidarla, quiero estar a tu lado se que tu no me lastimarás, pero necesito saber que hice mal para no cometer el error contigo.

-Yo no lo sé, pero te prometo que lo investigaré-le dije abrazándolo

-Te Amo, reina

-Igual, desde el primer momento en que te vi-no puede ser Jacob no me puede estar gustando claro que no. Además Bella lo sigue queriendo.

No solo estoy actuando no me gusta….No debe gustarme.

No me gusta

*Mientras tanto*

**Bella´s POV**

Debía admitir que Edward era bueno con las sorpresas hasta ahorita no se le ha escapado nada, me tiene aquí vendada de los ojos, conduciéndome a no sé dónde.

-Bien, amor, Ya puedes abrir los ojos- me quitó amablemente la venda y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi camioneta Chevy 56 que me habían regalado mis padres no podría ser la misma que estaba viendo en estos momentos. Corrí hacia ella. La había extrañado tanto.

-Edward, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Bueno no fue fácil, pero la encontramos antes de que fuera destruida y le dimos un GRAN retoque, tal vez no me guste la lentitud de este vehículo, pero recuerdo que en la secundaria la amabas y que me golpeabas cada vez que las llamaba a ti y a la camioneta, _Tortuga y Pecas, el dúo invencible.-_ El maldito aun recuerda el tonto apodo que me puso,,,ash

-Qué lindo detalle de tu parte, cariño, me recuerda a mis padres-una lágrima rodó de mis ojos. ¿Porque mataste a mis padres Cullen?…

-Tranquila, princesa, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, hasta que tú me pidas que me aleje-eso será muy pronto te lo aseguro.

-Eso nunca, espero tú hagas lo mismo-_por favor_

-Me mataría a mí mismo, si tratara de alejarte de mi vida, te he amado desde siempre Bella- wow debía detener esto antes de que vomite

-Bueno ¿y quien ayudó a reparar mi camioneta?

-Todos, desde Alice y Jasper, hasta Emmett y Rose…Oh y Kate

-Kate ¿enserio?, y de quien fue la idea

-De tu servidor, iba manejando noche rumbo a mi casa, y la calle principal estaba cerrada por la reconstrucción del edificio Rockefeller y tomé una vía alterna- ya me estaba aburriendo- entonces en el basurero a punto de ser aplastada vi la camioneta, he inmediatamente me acordé de ti…Oh por cierto, Tanya también ayudo

-Gracias, son los mejores amigos, espera… ¿pero qué paso contigo y Tanya?

-Pues cuando ella se enteró de que me ibas a dar una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, hablé con ella y lo tomo muy bien

-La conozco a la perfección y sé que ella se alegra por mí, ella jamás trataría de quitarme algo que es mío- Oh creo que hable de más

-Lo que es tuyo ¿ehh?-me miro con esa sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita. Ya me harte debo alejarme de Edward en este instante y planear su destrucción.

-Bueno pues es hora de que le digas a tu amiguito Mike Newton que eres MÍA y de nadie más-voltee a ver a Mike que estaba rojo de celos

-Eres un….-no pude terminar porque el estampó sus deliciosos labios en los míos.

Arggg debo detener esto-Edward…déjame hablar- se separó de mi para verme a los ojos

-Soy un ¿qué?- me miro a los ojos, y fue mi perdición…Bueno tal vez un poco más no hará daño

-Eres un monstruo-dije. Esta vez fue mi turno de besarlo con intensidad como solo Edward podía lograr que lo hiciera.

-Y tu eres una bruja pero aún así te amo-eso me llego al corazón no se porque su voz aterciopelada lo hacía sonar real.

-¿Qué te parece una vuelta en tu camioneta?- me pregunto.

-M e parece prefecto, yo conduzco y to me dices por donde.

-Ok, toma la carretera 101, rumbo a Seattle

-¡¿Piensas ir a Seattle a estas horas?-grité espantada

-Claro que no quiero mostrarte algo, ahora acelera

-Más respeto, esta camioneta tiene demasiados años encima como para ser el abuelo de tu Volvo.

-Siempre tan…

-Tan ¿qué?

-Tan Bella- ambos estallamos en carcajadas, si algo sabía de Edward es que me conoce por mi terquedad y mi torpeza.

Conduje unos 10 km. Lejos del taller donde repararon mi camioneta, tiempo en el cual estuvimos cantando y haciendo competencias Edward y yo llegamos a un entronque. Miré a Edward para esperar una respuesta.

-Da vuelta a la derecha

Hice lo que me pidió y llegamos al final de la calle

-Edward seguro de que esta era la dirección-lo miré espantada

-Si solo que a partir de ahora tendremos que caminar

-Oh no! Eso sí que no!

-¿Ah no?

-No, te cargaré hasta allá- no tuve tiempo de prepararme y ya me había cargado al estilo novia

-Llegamos-anunció

Observe a mi alrededor y me encontraba en un paraíso, era un prado lleno de flores, alegría, y luz maravillosa.

-Eres la única a la que le he mostrado este lugar desde que lo encontré

-Edward es hermoso-me voltee para encararlo

-Y es nuestro, Bella, es nuestro prado

-Gracias, Edward, te amo eres el mejor novio, no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti.

-NI yo.

Corrimos como dos niños pequeños a un árbol enorme y nos recostamos a encontrarle forma a las estrellas y a contarlas. Habíamos contado ya más de 1000 cuando sentí a Edward pararse a mi lado con una navaja en la mano. En otro momento me hubiera espantado pensando en que me asesinaría, pero sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Edward no estarás planeando tallar nuestros nombres en el árbol ¿o sí?

-No solo nuestras iniciales, dentro de un corazón

Una lágrima rodó de mis ojos

-No llores amor, es para demostrar que pase lo que pase yo siempre te amaré

-Igual yo-le dije tomando la navaja con mis manos terminando su corazón.

Quería vengarme pero una parte de mi se negaba y me decía que debía corresponderle.

Me gustaba Edward Cullen,,,claro que NO.

O al menos eso creía yo

* * *

**N/A:** **¿Que les pareció? Nuestra pequeña Bella está creciendo, y le está dando la bienvenida a Edward a su corazón.**

**Bella al fin le corresponderá en realidad, o podrá algo o alguien hacer que Bella continué planeando su venganza…**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones y aportaciones en botoncito de abajo.**

**Las AmOo y no vemos pronto.**

**Gaby**


	8. Verdades

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Hola, chicas, espero este capi. les guste. Me inspire en una hermosa canción de _Aerosmith-I dont want to miss a thing._

* * *

**Bella´s POV **

Nos quedamos recostados en silencio en el pasto un rato más, no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo felices que éramos yo estaba sobre el pecho de Edward observando el cielo, estaba muy cansada, pero no quería cerrar mis ojos porque cuando los abriera me sentiría muy sola, y me faltaría Edward. Estaba demasiado feliz cuando mi celular sonó, miré el identificador y era Melissa.

-Hola, Bella-me contestó del otro lado

-Hola Melii, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, simplemente llamo para ver si te vendrás esta noche a dormir

-Lo lamento, pero Alice me pidió que fuera dormir a su casa hoy y eso haré

-Muy bien nos vemos mañana, Bells

-Adiós- colgué y al mirar el reloj noté que eran las 10 p.m. Alice me mataría.

Edward se dio cuenta y leyó mi mente.

-Vamos, no quiero perder lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida, a manos de Alice

-Que gracioso, Cullen-por más lindo que fuese mañana seguiría con el siguiente paso de mi venganza, haría que Edward escribiera y confesara su crimen y después a la cárcel, mientras yo recuperaría a Jake.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro que sí

Manejo hasta el taller donde dejó su coche, me escoltó hasta la casa de Alice, donde por algún extraño milagro ella no estaba molesta, al llegar a saludarla fue donde Edward se dirigió a su casa.

-Vamos, srita. Swan, tenemos buscar el vestido perfecto-dijo Alice arrastrándome a la sala, donde se encontraba una frustrada Rosalie con un montón de revistas nupciales

-Llegó mi relevo, adiós Alice-gritó Rose saliendo al porche de la casa, donde alcancé a divisar el coche de Emmett.

Esta sería una larga noche, al menos mañana sería un buen día…Mi celular comenzó a sonar y era un mensaje de Edward

"_Te extrañaré toda la noche, princesa, es como si te _

_hubieras llevado la mitad de mí _

_corazón contigo. Dulces sueños…E.C."_

Sonreí por la ironía de Edward, le iba a contestar cuando Alice me arrebato el celular.

-Ya te deje ser feliz toda la tarde, Edward no morirá si no le contestas- yo dejé salir un suspiro y me dediqué a buscar el vestido perfecto para mi amiga. (imagen del vestido en mi perfil)

**Edward´s POV**

Esperaba el mensaje de Bella, pero cuando sonó mi celular no era ella sino el jefe de policía Seth, en el que decía que pasara a su oficina, para yo mismo seguir la investigación del asesino de los padres de mi amada Bella.

Manejé hacia allá, y al llegar Seth me esperaba en la puerta.

-Edward, creo que nos equivocamos de sospechoso.

-¿Cómo? pero si James…-Seth me interrumpió antes de continuar.

-Sí, pero investigando bien la escena del crimen, y los cuerpos descubrí que Charlie fue asesinado con su propia pistola al igual que Renée.

-Sí y eso ¿adónde nos lleva?

-Bueno, conocía bien a Charlie, y al llegar a casa el siempre escondía su pistola, y solo 3 personas de las cuales una era Renée sabían donde la metía.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

-Bella y…-esperé Bella no pudo haber sido porque estaba en el restaurante-…Jacob Black

-Espera, ¿cómo es que ese perro sabía?

-Charlie era amigo de su padre y lo quería como a un hijo, se lo dijo al igual que a Bella.

-Pero, si Charlie quería a Jake, el sentimiento era mutuo, ¿cómo puede ser Jacob el asesino?

-Debe estar trabajando para alguien…o por alguien

-James…mascullé entre diente-recuerdo aquella vez que juró vengarse de Bella, cuando ella salía llorando del su consultorio en el hospital

-Pues sea quien sea, fue muy descuidado al ocultar las pruebas al intentar inculparte, incluso la sangre en tu chaqueta aquella noche, tiene el ADN de Jacob y Charlie.

-No puede ser, y pensar que ese tipo…espera no puede ser…Jacob ama a Bella, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de matar a sus padres?

-Edward, debe ser muy cuidadoso, tu seguridad y ahora la de Bella, están en juego.

-Lo sé, pero sé exactamente lo que haré ahora ¿vienes?- el asintió y el y Quil me siguieron en su coche no en la patrulla

Iría a buscar al asqueroso de James en este instante. No sin antes meter en una carpeta todas las pruebas para Bella.

Llegué al apartamento de James, y al entrar no me sorprendí al verlo con una de sus tantas amantes

-Imbécil, a ti te estaba buscando-grité al verlo

-Gatita, ve a la ducha te veo en unos momentos allá-le dijo a la zorra en su cama. Al irse, me observó con furia-¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

-Quiero que me expliques ¿porque mandaste al idiota de Jacob a matar a los padres de Bella?-grité furioso

-Yo no sé de qué me hablas, el quiso hacerlo por cuenta propia

-Tengo las pruebas necesarias para probar que sí, y mandarte a la cárcel, además que te puedo denunciar porque justo hoy descubrí que vendes medicina caducada y drogada.

-Eres un…-lo interrumpí antes de darle tiempo de hacer algo

-Me dirás o llamo a la policía-lo amenacé con el celular en la mano

-Está bien, yo juré que me vengaría y luego llamé al tonto de Black que se quiere llevar a tu preciosa Bella a la cama, está obsesionado con ella, lo que le no sabe es que esa estúpida, no se acuesta con nadie, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Sigue siendo virgen!-no pude aceptar que insultara a mi amada y lo golpeé tan fuerte que creo que le quebré la nariz.

En ese momento, entraron Quil y Seth que al parecer grabaron todo y arrestaron a James. La pobre muchacha con al que James estaba salió de la casa muy espantada no sin antes escupirle a James.

Ya tenía a James, ahora solo me faltaba el imbécil de Jacob, el jamás le pondrá una mano encima a Bella, jamás…

Me fui a mi casa, después de cenar me dirige a mi cuarto para soñar con Bella. Ya eran las 12 cuando su mensaje por fin llegó:

"_Y tú tienes el mío, asi que no lo lastimes. Descansa, amor_

_Sueña con los ángeles" Siempre tuya, Bells"_

_P.D: Una sorpresa te espera_

Claro que si lo haría, ella se vería perfecta con alas, porque ella es mi ángel. ¿Pero de que sorpresa hablaba?

Al entrar a mi habitación me llevé una gran sorpresa Bella estaba ahí de pie junto a mi cama con un hermoso vestido verde (foto en mi perfil), las velas decoraban la habitación, rosas en mi cama, pero todo eso era nada en comparación a Bella, Mi hermosa Bella. Sabía exactamente porque estaba aquí ella estaba aquí por qué me ama más de lo que merezco.

**Bella´s POV**

Al diablo la maldita venganza, Edward me gustaba en la prepa, me gusta y me gustará toda la vida, para que me hago tonta yo misma. Ya ayudé a Alice y le escogí un buen vestido, no se enojará si me escapo esta noche estoy dispuesta a amar a Edward para siempre, y a darle el tesoro más preciado que puedo darle, se que con él el momento será mágico, no habrá nadie en este mundo que se lo merezca más que él.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta, y le escribí una nota a Alice, diciéndole la verdad TODA LA VERDAD.

Manejé hasta su casa y entré con la llave escondida debajo de su tapete.

Me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en casa pero ese fue un punto a mi favor, me dio tiempo de ponerme el vestido que le tomé prestado a Alice, y decorar la habitación de Edward, lo oí llegar.

Cuando terminó de cenar se me hizo el momento perfecto para contestar el mensaje, por lo visto el lo leyó, y al entrar a su habitación su mirada, mostraba la sorpresa y felicidad de verme ahí.

-Bella, ¿qué…?-me acerqué a él y lo callé de un beso

-Shh…no digas nada, estoy aquí porque como ya lo dije mi corazón es tuyo, así que quiero ser completamente tuya Edward…te amo…-lo besé como nunca pensé besar a nadie, lo amaba, demasiado que hasta dolía, se que él me ama igual, y es inocente, yo también lo declaro Inocente…

El correspondió el beso con más intensidad que yo.

-Me amas más de lo que merezco ¿sabes?...¿Estás segura de esto?- Me preguntó ya recostada en la cama-Quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta Bella

-Claro que sí. No sería perfecto, si no fuera contigo.

-Bella, me perteneces… you belong to me… J'appartiens… Eu pertenço-me dijo en todos los idiomas que conocía

-Y Yo te amo, I love you…y te lo diría en más idiomas pero no me sé tantos como tú-Ambos reímos, y el volvió a besarme con mayor pasión que el anterior. Nunca me arrepentiría de esta decisión.

Y entonces comenzó a besar mi cuello y nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

**Melissa´s POV**

Después de la deliciosa cena con Jacob, el me llevó a dar una vuelta a La Push en moto.

Me llevó a casa, y llamé a Bella para saber si vendría a dormir hoy, a lo que ella me respondió que iría donde Alice

-Parece que hoy pasaré la noche sola-le dije a Jake al colgarle a Bella.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, para que estoy yo aquí entonces, alguien como tú no se merece estar sola

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-_Toda la noche-_susurró en mi oído y capté el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Bienvenido seas-al decir esas palabras, Jacob me tomó por la cintura y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, y el caminó hacia la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo desorientada, y entonces todas las imágenes de la noche anterior me golpearon, Jacob y yo en su cocina, llenos de chocolate y café, el en mi sala diciéndome que se quedaría y después en mi habitación haciendo más que dormir

Jake se removió a mi lado y me dediqué a observarlo, mientras buscaba mi celular, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Bella.

Asi que la llamé:

-Hola, ¿qué pasa contigo te trago la tierra o qué?- al decir eso, yo caí en la cuenta de lo que hice, me acosté con el novio de mi mejor amiga, al que él espera recuperar al acabar con Edward

-NO es nada es solo, que…me acabo de salir de bañar y no hallaba celular.

-Bueno, te necesito aquí en la oficina en media hora, Adiós- me colgó y la noté algo nerviosa, Oh Dios, hoy hundiría a Edward.

Jacob comenzó a despertarse y estirarse.

-Buenos días-le dije y lo abracé

-Hubieran sido mejores si hubiera despertado a tu lado-dijo con cara de lobito triste

-Lo lamento, lobito, el trabajo me llama, me meteré a bañar y tu y yo desayunaremos juntos ¿te parece?

-Está bien, linda- corrí al baño solo tenía media hora para disfrutar por primera y última vez a Jake

Al bajar me sorprendí al ver a Jacob con el desayuno listo.

-Huele bien ¿qué es?

-Café, para despertar y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate para saborear todo el día-me dijo y me ayudo a sentarme-¿Quién te llamó esta mañana?

-Bella-dije disfrutando del café

-Y ¿qué quería?

-Quiere verme-le dije, me gustaba Jacob así que ya no le mentiría y le diría todo-Lobito, te contaré la verdad y el porqué de que Bella te cortó de la nada

-Dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Bella, planeó vengarse de Edward enamorándolo y después hundiéndolo en la cárcel.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, Y ¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?

-Nada, no hay nada Melissa, lo de anoche fue algo que no debió haber pasado, yo Amo a Bella.

-Lo comprendo, pero no sé porque quisiste jugar conmigo-me enfade demasiado con él-NI CREAS QUE VOY A SER LA AMANTE…Bella es mi mejor amiga.

Ni siquiera me despedí, subí a mi coche y arranqué a la agencia, solo faltaban 5 minutos para el tiempo límite que me dio Bella. Ella no tenía que enterarse de lo de anoche con Jacob. Pero para que negarlo me dolía su menosprecio, Yo estaba enamorada de Jacob Black.

**Bella´s POV**

Después de mi magnifica noche con Edward, desayunamos juntos, quedamos de comer hoy en la tarde e ir juntos al ensayo de boda de Alice, la cual me había llamado y me estaba esperando en la oficina.

Me despedí de Edward, y conduje hasta la oficina a ver a Alice. Llamé a Melissa, para saber cómo le fue anoche y decirle sobre la cancelación del plan. Llamé 4 veces y no contestó.

Llegué a la oficina de Alice algo asustada, pero Alice estaba feliz, es que acaso su boda la había cambiado, wow, debería felicitar a Jasper.

-Me alegro por la confianza que me tienes Bells, tu nota era realmente explícita.-me dijo al entrar

-Lo sé, pero es verdad lo amo Alice.

-Y dime ¿qué paso anoche?

-Alice, yo pensaba que tenía que decirme algo importante, no a interrogarme.

-Está bien, pero de esta no te salvas, me contarás todo en casa ¿de acuerdo?-asentí

-Bueno, y ¿para qué me necesitabas?

-Ah, sí, ahora que estemos de luna de miel, Jazz y yo acordamos que dejaremos la empresa en tus manos y en las de Tanya por dos semanas.

-Pero Al…

-Déjame terminar, todos nuestros contactos saben que no estaremos y no te molestarán en esas dos semanas. Pero en caso de que haya nuevos contratos, tu y Tanya que tienen muchas experiencia se encargarán de leer las ofertas y avisarles de nuestra ausencia, ¿no es tan complicado o sí?

-Está bien, acepto, pero ¿y Tanya?

-Jazz habló con ella y aceptó.

-Muy bien, te dejo para que organices todo tengo que llamar a Melissa la he llamado 4 veces y no contesta

-Nos vemos en casa Bells-eso me hizo recordar que tendría que contarle sobre mi noche con Edward.

En ese recibí la llamada de Melissa, y quedé de verla en media hora.

Fui a mi escritorio y saludé a Kate.

-Buenos días, Kate

-Buenos días, Bells, creo que amaneciste más feliz que de costumbre, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-De maravilla

-Creo que ya sé porque-me limité a sonreír ¿que acaso era tan obvio?

-Iré a mi oficina, si llega Melissa, la pasas.

-Claro.

Esperé el tiempo necesario y justo a la media hora Melissa entró a mi oficina

-Ya estoy aquí

-Me alegro porque quiero hablarte sobre la venganza, hoy es el día en el cuál obligaré a Edward a confesar la verdad, en el cual lo haría sufrir y decirle que jamás en mi sano juicio me enamoraría de él pero…-un sonido captó mi atención un ramo de rosas que cayó al piso, y un muy decepcionado Edward.

-Edward, espera…

-Así que nunca me amarías solo fui un juguete para ti…Hasta nunca Isabella.

Pero…que paso aquí, yo no supe que hacer, solo me puse a llorar mientras Kate corría en mi dirección y Melii me abraza.

**Edward´s POV**

Iba a sorprender a Bella con un ramo de rosas para llevarla a comer. Al salir del hospital recibí dos solicitudes de traslado al hospital de Londres, pero yo para que los quería si mi vida era maravillosa al lado de mi ángel. Al llegar a su oficina, Kate no estaba, y me asomé por su puerta al parecer estaba hablando con Melissa

- …._quiero hablarte sobre la venganza, hoy es el día en el cuál obligaré a Edward a confesar la verdad, en el cual lo haría sufrir y decirle que jamás en mi sano juicio me enamoraría de él pero…-_no quise oír más, tiré las rosas y me marché

-Edward, espera…

-Así que ¿nunca me amarías? solo fui un juguete para ti…Hasta nunca Isabella.

Me dolía, pero ella solo jugo conmigo, mañana mismo aceptaría mi solicitud de traslado y la dejaría ser feliz con el asesino de Jacob.

Como fui tan ciego….

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Cus I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

**N/A: Chan Chan Chan…..**

**Pobre Edward, pero Bella tiene la culpa… ¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**Déjenme reviews si quieren que hagan los one-shots de las noches de Melissa y Bella.**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones y aportaciones en botoncito de abajo.**

**Las amo**

**Gaby**


	9. Karaoke y Búsquedas

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Hola, chicas, espero este capi. les guste. Les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que aparecen dentro del fic. Le da un poco de emoción. Quise subir antes, para así concentrarme en lo que sigue de la historia ya viene lo bueno. A leer…nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Me sentía muy mal, Edward descubrió todo pero no sabe que me he arrepentido de tramar ese tonto plan…

Kate llamó a Alice, quien enseguida, me abrazó, yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Al…Alice…yo…no….tu ensayo…Edward- era lo único que decía y tras esto otro mar de lágrimas salía de mis ojos…Edward

-Bella, deja de llorar, tienes que buscarlo y decirle la verdad

-El me odia, no querrá oírme

-Bella, creo que no te gustará escuchar esto- dijo Kate

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Melii

-Jacob esta abajo buscando a Bella- mi cara tomo un tono pálido lo que menos quería en estos momentos era ver a Jake

-Bella, lo lamento, pero Jacob sabe la verdad

-Melissa, no puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho-comencé a gritar

-Alice, recibí tu mensaje ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Jasper viéndome preocupado

-Edward, descubrió la verdad, de lo que te conté esta mañana

-Oh…Bella lo lamento tanto

-Lo que más lamento es haber confiado en ti Melissa

-Bella, es que yo quiero a Jake

-Anda, ve y consuélalo, el pobre también me ha de estar odiando en estos momentos

-Bells, basta, vamos a casa, necesitas descansar, Melissa, tú entretenlo- dijo decidida Alice

-¿A quién tienen que entretener?-llegó el susodicho, observando molesto a Melissa, ella le regresó la mirada de la misma manera-Bella, princesa….-se detuvo en seco al verme llorar-Cullen te hizo algo ¿verdad? Bells ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, que te interese- le respondió Jazz

-Ella es mi novia, que haya fingido enamorarse de Cullen es otra cosa, no te preocupes nena, te perdono

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora Jake, mañana nos vemos

-Está bien, descansa cariño.

Abandonamos la oficina, y Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a llevarme al apartamento de mi amiga. Al llegar Alice comenzó a hacer la cena, y a atenderme, mientras Jasper encendía la chimenea, hacía mucho frío.

-Al…no deberían estar aquí y su ensayo

-Dios, Bella, mi boda puede esperar, mi amiga es más importante.

-Exacto- la apoyó Jasper. Sin duda ellos son la pareja perfecta, eso solo me hace recordar a Edward…no pude evitar volver a llorar

-¿Que tú nunca llorarías por un hombre?-preguntó Jazz con una sonrisa tratando de alegrarme

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si te digo que es el amor de mi vida?-le respondí fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa, que solo fue una mueca.

-Buen punto-me dio la razón Jasper

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a los chicos y hacemos una noche de karaoke?-preguntó una muy emocionada Alice

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo arruiné su noche

-Ya basta-dijo Jasper- Vamos a buscar el micrófono, y a preparar la botana en lo que llegan los demás, y así despejas tu mente.

-Ok

Después de media hora de preparativos y de una muy ocupada Alice al teléfono, llegaron Kate, Rose, Melissa, con la cual aun estaba enojada, Emmett, Tanya y Jacob, aunque a este no tenía muchas ganas de verme, y Leah, mi amiga de la infancia, después de Jake

Comenzamos con canciones de Disney como The Best of Both Worlds- Hannah Montana. Fue tan gracioso ver a Emmett con una peluca rubia al lado de Rose cantando:

Emmett: _You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both Worlds_

-Todos: _Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_

_You know the best of both worlds_

Vino el turno de Tanya y Kate, con una canción que a mí me pareció solo le quedaba a Tanya porque Kate no tenía nada de material.

Tanya:_ Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Kate_: You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Todos:_ A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world [material]_

_Living in a material world_

Fue algo realmente cómico, ve a Tanya actuando como Madonna y Kate tratando de seguirla.

Un rato más tarde cuando tocó el turno de Melissa y de Jake, si fue en parejas yo era la única que quedó sola y soy tan mala cantando. Leah se salvo ya que el doctor le prohibió hacer esfuerzo con la garganta.

-Esta canción es en honor de Bella, que no es la primera vez que se emborracha asi…wiii-dijo Melissa, con quien me había reconciliado me contó la reacción de Jake, y al parecer estaban enojados. Jacob se estaba portando demasiado atento conmigo algo raro en el.

Y a pesar de su enojo cantaron juntos tu y yo somos uno mismo- Timbiriche. Fue genial verlos peleándose durante la canción.

Melii y Jake: _Y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo._

Siguieron Alice y Jasper son una canción que les sentó muy bien "La pareja ideal" que la verdad ignoré por completo la letra.

Todos estaban felices, hasta yo, pero toda la felicidad se me escapó cuando fue mi turno y me tocó una canción que no era la indicada en ese momento.

-No tienes que cantar si no quieres, Bells-dijo Jake

-Oh si tiene que – me amenazó Em

-Claro que lo haré-dije arrebatándole el micrófono a Melii, enserio la borrachera me había afectado. Y la música empezó a sonar.

Bella:_ Yo no vi las flores marchitar_

_ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar_

_no, no vi la realidad_

_me ibas a dejar_

Recordé las palabras de Edward el dejarme…

_Dicen que la vida, no es como la ves_

_para aprender hay que caer_

Y yo lo había hecho de la peor manera que pude: dañándome y dañándolo.

_para ganar hay que perder_

_lo di todo por ti…_

_llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte_

_trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces baby._

No sirvió de nada negarlo, tuve que perderlo para comprenderlo…

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te ame demasiado_

_como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

Y si nadie amo como yo amé a mi Edward, si MI Edward

_Cada hora una eternidad,_

_cada amanecer un comenzar,_

_ilusiones nada mas_

_que facil fue soñar_

_tantas noches de intimidad_

_parecian no acabar_

_nos dejamos desafiar_

_y hoy nada es igual._

_Se que en verdad el amor al final_

_siempre duele _(y mucho)

_no lo pude salvar y hoy_

_voy a pagarlo con creces, oh_

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te ame demasiado_

_como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado…_

_esta vez la pasión ha ganado_

_y por eso sigo esperando_

_como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

Nunca en mi vida canté asi de bien, tal vez que la canté de corazón y esperaba Edward la oyera, todos me ayudaron a cantar al final, porque las lágrimas me vencían.

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte_

_trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces_

_si mis lagrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te ame demasiado_

_como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

_esta vez la pasión ha ganado_

_y por eso sigo esperando_

_como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado_

_como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado_

_como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado…._

-Bravo, Bella, eso es hermosa- gritos de mis amigos fueron los que recibí al terminar la canción.

Eran las 12 de la noche y todos estábamos algo ebrios, Jacob fue el primero en irse alegando que Stella, regresaba a casa, no sin antes hacerme prometerle una cita mañana. A esto me gane la mirada reprobatoria de 7 personas.

Después fue Leah, que estaba cansada.

Bueno, creo que todos estábamos muy animados como para dormir aunque todos estábamos muy callados, Emmett fue el primero en romperlo.

-Y que hacemos aquí, hay que ir a casa de Edward, para que los dos tortolitos regresen, aunque debo de admitir, que deberíamos darles más intimidad ¿no creen?

-¡Emmett!- le gritamos todos, y ganándose un golpe por parte de Rose.

-No es mala idea- dijo Alice. Yo le di una la mirada de mal como le decía ella.

-Tienen razón, Bells- la apoyó Tanya- Tienes, no Debes ir a hablar con Edward, seguro el entenderá

-Ash, está bien-respondí resignada.

Fuimos en el jeep de Emmett, aunque íbamos muy apretados debo admitir. Pero vería de nuevo esos ojos verdes que me tenían tan enamorada.

Al llegar a su calle, me puse demasiado nerviosa. Habíamos llegado en seis minutos ¡Emmett maneja como maniático!

-Bella, solo respira, el entenderá

Tocamos la puerta, Emmett casi la derriba, Rose estaba que se quedaba afónica, Kate ya tenía los nudillos rojos, Melissa estuvo a punto de quebrar la ventana, Alice amenazó a ir de compras.

Yo casi me rompo la puerta de tanto golpe junto con Emmett, pero Edward nunca abrió. Y si se encontraba ahí, porque su precioso Volvo estaba en el garaje. Y la llave de debajo de su tapete ya no se encontraba ahí. El sabía que vendríamos…

Le dejé una carta y la metí en el buzón habíamos estado ahí 20 min. Y comenzó a llover.

Decepcionados, regresamos a casa de Alice, donde todos nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su casa.

Esa noche no podía dormir asi que le pedí a Alice si me dejaba dormir a su lado. Solo así pude quedarme dormida pero con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Mañana sería otro día, pero yo no me daría por vencida. Edward me iba a oír.

**Edward´s POV**

Ya había llamado para lo del traslado a Londres y en 2 meses me iría.

Eran ya las 12:26 y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cerraba los ojos y veía su figura y su piel. Regresa su voz la vuelvo a escuchar, es triste que

ya no este.

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni abrazarme como_

_me abrazabas._

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni engañarme para que te odiara._

Ella y mis amigos habían estado aquí, no dejaban de tocar, pero yo no volvería a caer en su trampa. Salí a caminar en la lluvia, tratando de olvidar, que me hizo tanto daño, con sus engaños. No quiero llorar, ni volverla a buscar, no quiero volverla a amar.

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni abrazarme como_

_me abrazabas._

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni engañarme para que te odiara._

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni abrazarme como_

_me abrazabas._

_Si era solo un juego, no me_

_hubieras dicho que me amabas,_

_ni besarme como me besabas,_

_ni engañarme para que te odiara._

Regresé a mi casa, dispuesto a dormir, mi celular había sonado pero los ignore no quería saber nada de ella. NADA.

Pasado mañana, me iría a Phoenix a un curso y en dos meses a Londres para siempre y no volvería a verla jamás. No me engañaría de nuevo.

**Bella´s POV**

A la mañana siguiente Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos al hospital a buscarlo, nos sorprendimos al enterarnos que James había sido arrestado por vender medicamento drogado, y por otra razón que no nos quisieron decir, después hablaría con Seth, pero ahora tenía que buscar a Edward.

Pregunté a las enfermeras y al parecer, no había ido a trabajar me estaba asustando demasiado.

-Alice, ¿y si algo le paso? ¿O si lo secuestraron los aliens?

-Bella tranquilízate, Edward está bien. Seguiremos preguntando por él. Descuida

-Disculpe…- se acerco a nosotros una hermosa joven de mi edad- ¿Ustedes conocen a mi hermano?

-Bueno yo soy Jasper Whitlock, y ella mi prometida Alice Brandon ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Quién es tu hermano?-le preguntó Jasper

-Mi nombre es Selena, Selena Cullen y mi hermano es…

-Edward Cullen-concluí yo, asi que ella era la dueña de aquella ropa que Edward me había dado.

-Sí, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

-Por supuesto-contestó Alice- de hecho lo estamos buscando

-Bueno, yo llegué de París anoche, vine a visitar a Ed, y su secretaría me dijo que de seguro a de estar en casa preparando su maleta ya que mañana se va a un curso en Seattle.

-Tenemos que ir a su casa

-Yo no sé donde vive mi hermano, ¿les importa si los acompaño? Desde anoche que legue he intentado llamarlo y no responde al móvil.

-¿Vienes en coche?-pregunté a lo que ella asintió-Nosotros venimos en taxi, ¿nos podrías llevar?

-Claro, si hasta la pregunta ofende, mi auto está allá afuera, vamos

-¿Cuál es tu auto?-preguntó Alice

-El convertible BMV negro, mira allá está

Ahora comprendo que eso de la velocidad en un coche es de familia, espero y Selena, maneje un poco más moderado.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó Selena

-Isabella, pero para los amigos Bella

-Bella, que lindo nombre…-ella parecía estar pensando-Espera ¿tú eres la famosa Bella? ¿De la que mi hermano tanto habla?

-Creo que sí, a menos que exista otra Bella, ¿tú eres la famosa Selena?

-Creo que sí, pero no me digas Selena, eres casi mi cuñada, llámame Sel.

-Bueno, sobre eso…Edward y yo terminamos, y muy mal debo agregar, es por eso que lo estoy buscando- dije algo sentimental

-Oh lo lamento, tanto, ¿pero qué sucedió?

-Es una larga historia

-Bueno el camino es largo, vamos Bella, ella tiene derecho a saber, ¡Es su hermana! Tal vez ella nos ayude- exclamó Alice

-Alice…no te metas donde no te llaman-la regaño su prometido

-Alice, tiene razón-dijo Sel, al parecer se aprendió nuestros nombres-Si en algo puedo ayudar lo haré gustosa, además sé que mi hermano en verdad te quiere

Y así fue como en el camino, le conté a Sel la historia con lujo de detalles, desde el asesinato de mis padres, hasta donde mi patética venganza terminó mal, muy mal. Mientras Jasper la guiaba.

-Mi hermano, a veces puede resultar muy necio y ciego. Cuando lo vea me va a oír

-Solo no exageres Sel.

-Lo sé Bella, he lidiado con él durante 17 años, se manejarlo

-Llegamos-anunció Alice

Bajamos y tocamos la puerta, pero al igual que anoche, este no abrió, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Lo llamaré-dijo Sel.

Después de un rato, paso lo mismo que ayer, y esta vez fue Selena, quien dejó la carta.

-Bueno, los llevo a su casa y de ahí a mi hotel-dijo Selena

-De hecho, ¿podrías llevarnos mejor a la agencia de moda de Alice?-pregunté

-Claro

Al llegar a la agencia, me despedí de mi ex-cuñada, quien al ver mi expresión me dijo

-No te preocupes Bella, haré cuanto esté en mis manos para que tú y Edward vuelvan. Nos vemos- y con eso arrancó su coche

No lo puedo creer, Edward enserio debe de estar odiándome en estos momentos como para esconderse de mí.

Pero yo definitivamente tenía mala suerte porque dentro de unas horas estaría comiendo con Jake, porque dije que sí anoche

_Porque el también saldrá herido gracias a tus brillantes ideas_ me contestó una vocecita en mi cabeza

-Oye Isa-me llamó la secretaría de Alice- tengo que darte los papeles que la Srita. Alice te dejará cuando se vaya de luna de miel.

-Claro, vamos por ellos- esa será la escusa perfecta para escapar de Jake.

Asi que le mande un mensaje.

**Jacob´s POV**

Necesito encontrar a James, las cosas con Bella no están bien, ese maldito de Cullen, necesito hacer de Bella mía, y hacer que olvide de Edward, porque tuvo que enamorarse de él porque.

Por más que busco a James, no lo encuentro, bueno quién lo necesita, yo mismo resolveré mis problemas con Bella.

Aunque después de aquella maravillosa noche con Melissa, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, yo no siento nada por ella o ¿sí?

El vibrar de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Bella:

"Tengo mucho trabajo, Alice, me dejará a cargo

en lo que regresa, no podré verte hoy" Bella

Lo que me faltaba, maldita enana.

Ahora tengo que buscar a Edward y matarlo por mis propios medios, sino quiero que me arruine mis planes.

Fui a su casa y al parecer no estaba, lo busqué en el hospital y no él y James estaban ahí.

Tengo que encontrar a alguno de los dos cuanto antes.

**Edward´s POV**

Perfecto, ahora si mi puerta iba a quedar perforada, primero Bella y mis amigos, después Bella y mi hermana, y después el estúpido chucho.

A mí para que me quieren.

Lo único que quise hacer en esos momentos fue llamar a mi hermana

Contestó al primer timbre:

-Me puedes explicar ¿porqué no contestaste mis llamadas?

-Yo no quiero ver nada con ella Selena, porque supongo que ya sabes la historia

-Sí, conozco la historia, y mejor de lo que tú crees, Ed…Dios Edward, la amas, escúchala

-No, ¿para qué? para que nos engañe a todos de nuevo, de hecho creo que todos planearon esto.

-Por Dios, no puedes ser más ingenuo hermanito

-No ahora si me disculpas, mañana viajo y necesito arreglar mis cosas

-Adiós, espero y cambies de opinión

-No lo creo- mi hermana molesta colgó

Mi plan estaba bien tramado, mañana iría a Seattle al curso y regresaba en 2 días.

Para los dos siguientes meses, planeó convencer a mi vecino Terry, que cambiemos de casa, para así vigilar mi casa, porque ni siquiera me atrevía a dormir en esa cama, que olía aún a ella.

Para cuando acaben los dos meses, me iré a Londres, venderé mi casa.

Y adiós Forks

Adiós Bella…

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, mucho drama pero serán recompensadas, no me maten ya casi nos acercamos al prólogo.**

**Las canciones por si no quedaron claras son:**

**The Best of Both Worlds de Hannah Montana (Emmett y Rose)**

**Material Girl de Madonna (Tanya y Kate)**

**La pareja ideal de Marisela y Marco Antonio Solis (Alice y Jasper)**

**Tú y to somos uno mismo de Timbiriche (Melissa y Jake)**

**Como yo nadie te ha amado de Yuridia (Bella)**

**Fue un juego de Los Temerarios (Edward)**

***Si lo sé algunas, son algunas viejas pero mi mamá me las pega***

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones y aportaciones en botoncito de abajo.**

**LAS AMO**

**Gaby**


	10. Fiestas y Decisiones

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Hola, chicas, aquí aparezco con otro loco capitulo,antes que nada quiero avisarles que este fic ya tiene portada, el link esta en mi profile y avisarles que cometi un error con la edad de Bella, lo lamento mucho, pero ya lo corregi su edad es 23... ya casi nos acercamos al drama principal, han de decir ¿más drama? Pero no he querido hacer una historia tan simple con el típico ¡hay perdóname! Y la perdona y son felices para siempre, no ya es hora de que Bella sufra un poco más, la vida no es tan fácil! Bueno creo que ya las aburrí. A leer…nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Al día siguiente Edward se había ido a Phoenix, estuvo allá una semana, es decir, 5 días más de lo planeado…Yo me encontraba tan frustrada a su regreso ¡¿Por qué parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado a tierra para esconderse de mí? ¿Acaso era tan mala?

_Claro que fuiste mala con él idiota, el te abre su corazón y tu lo rompes en pedacitos_…me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

En serio estoy empezando a delirar…

Tres semanas, tres semanas más, y NADA, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?

Un mes ya había pasado desde que descubrió mi secreto, mis amigas me decían (Melissa y Kate) me decían que lo olvidara pero yo no puedo…Simplemente me es imposible.

Alice se casaba en dos días, yo solo rezaba porque él fuera a la boda, después de todo Ali, y Jazz eran sus amigos ¿no?

Solo me la vivía trabajando o ayudando a Alice, algunas veces salía con Jake, con quien resolví todos mis conflictos pero jamás volvió a ser igual, él se molestaba cuando mencionaba a Edward, y me pedía constantemente que regresara con él…Aún recuerdo mi discusión con él cuando le dije que me había acostado con Edward…

~o~o~Flashback~o~o~

_-Bella, me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarnos-me dijo Jacob saliendo de la casa a lado de Stella y Rachel sus hermanas mayores._

_Rachel se había casado y tenía 3 hijos, todos hombres, aún recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas ella deseaba tener una hija…y mírenla ahora…_

_Stella por su parte, tenía 3 años con su novio Demetri, pero nunca había hablado de matrimonio, tal vez ella creía en la unión libre._

_-Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?-pregunté saliendo de mi mar de pensamientos_

_-Bien, pero tu al parecer no-me dijo Stella, que era casi como mi hermana, su pelo rubio me recordaba tanto a mamá_

_-Stella, por favor, no le quites la poca felicidad que hay en ella, creo que a ella no le gustaría hablar de ese tema ¿o sí? Belly-Bells-me preguntó como cuando teníamos 5, yo era la princesa Belly- Bells_

_-No, no me gusta hablar de eso, sobre todo cuando, lo buscó y no lo encuentro, o ¡cuando no me abre la puerta!-vacilé antes de continuar-pero lo peor de todo es que aún recuerdo, aquella hermosa noche que pasamos juntos- me detuve en seco cuando oí que algo se quebraba._

_-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, Isabella?_

_-Dios, tío Jake-contestó Blake, el hijo mayor de Rachel, que tenía 9 años-eso hasta yo lo sé, Bella, se acostó con ese tipo…_

_Todos tragamos saliva ruidosamente, Blake tenía solo 9 años y ¿ya sabía sobre eso?_

_-¡Aro!-gritó Rachel furiosa a su esposo-¡¿qué le dijiste al niño?-y salía en busca de Aro llevándose a Blake_

_Stella notó el enojo de Jacob y se retiró, a buscar a Demetri_

_-Bella, eso no es cierto ¿o sí?_

_-Es cierto, Jake, yo le di mi amor y mucho más a Edward de lo que crees_

_-Bella, ¿cómo pudiste? Él ya ni siquiera te quiere, no te habla_

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Qué fingió amarme para acostarse conmigo?_

_-Sí ¿que tú no lo ves?_

_-Claro que no, el no hizo eso, él solo me dejó porque yo lo engañe_

_-A mí también y ¿ni siquiera te importo como me lo tomé yo? ¡Eres una hipócrita!_

_-Y tú un imbécil, porque ¡nunca me apoyas cuando te necesito!_

_-¿AH NO?-gritó furioso-¿Quién estuvo a tu lado cuando ese idiota mató a Charlie y Renée?_

_-¡El no los mató!_

_-Te tiene cegada por su belleza y caballerosidad, ¡que no te das cuenta de lo que en verdad es!_

_-Sabes, que fue un error verte, esta noche, despídeme de tus hermanas ¡Me largo!_

~o~o~Fin deFlashback~o~o~

Esa semana Melissa y Kate estaban desesperadas por mi forma de actuar parecida al de un zombi, pero creo que eso es ser injusta con los zombis, yo me veía peor que ellos!

Ellas le habían pedido a Leyla (secretaría de Alice),que me dejará más trabajo, para mantenerme ocupada y sin pensar en Edward o en ir a buscarlo, a este paso ya estaría yo sola cerrando todos los contratos de la Compañía…

Esa misma tarde Melissa, me llevó a hacerme un pequeño cambio de imagen, simplemente para poner feliz a la pixie…Estaba 100% segura de que Alice no sabía de todo lo que Melii y Kate me hacían. Alice ya me hubiera llevado a tirar la puerta de Edward y lo hubiera obligado a escucharme.

El día de la boda, Tanya, Leah, Melissa, Rose y yo arreglamos a Ali, ya que la señorita salió muy temprano a quien sabe donde…una vez lista se encargó de jugar por última vez antes de su viaje a la Barbie-Bella, y déjenme agregar que hizo un GRAN trabajo, tal vez ella sabía algo que yo no…

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Alice llegó tarde, gracias a que yo insistí que la novia siempre se tenía que hacer esperar, comenzó la marcha nupcial, y yo fui la primera en entrar, como dama de honor, busque con la mirada a Selena, quién no veía desde esa vez en el hospital osea, hace tres semanas…Pero no la encontré ni a ella ni a mi amado Edward.

A mitad de la ceremonia se oyó a alguien entrar por la pequeña puerta que aún seguía abierta para invitados, que llegaban tarde, instantáneamente voltee buscándolos, pero me decepcioné un poco al ver que era Jake, intenté ir hacia él quien me había pedido que lo perdonara, tal vez era momento de dejar de sufrir a alguien más, Kate había insistido en que le diera otra oportunidad a Jake, a fin de cuentas ya había salido con él y también lo amaba ¿no?

Justo cuando estaba decidida a ir a su lado, cuando Jazz y Alice confirmaron sus votos y fueron declarados marido y mujer, y la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos, mientras caminaba hacia la feliz pareja…

Alguien entre la multitud me llamó, era Selena, y a su lado estaba Edward, mi Dios griego, quien al verme se giró a hablar con Jessica, eso me dolió demasiado, él odiaba a Jessica y prefirió hablar con ella que conmigo.

Caminé en dirección a Sel, muy dolida:

-Hola, Sel ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Pues, sobreviviendo

-Lo imagino, mi hermano es demasiado orgullosos, nos costó mucho trabajo a Alice y a mí traerlo, por cierto te veías hermosa como dama de honor

-Gracias, no te había visto…

-Es que Don Soy Muy Orgulloso, se sentó hasta la pared y detrás de todo mundo- lo gritó para que él oyera-Oye déjame presentarte a mi novio…Seth- en ese momento Seth, el policía de 22 años, que había tomado el lugar de mi padre en la comisaría volteó muy asombrado.

-¿Bella…Bella Swan?

-Seth, wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó una muy confundida Selena

-Claro-respondí-él fue el que estudió el caso de mis padres y sacó a tu hermano de la cárcel.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo-afirmó Seth

-mmm…Así que… ¿Ella es la encantadora chica que era tu novia a larga distancia?

-Sí, tal vez sea 5 años mayor que ella, pero la amo con el corazón.

-Para el amor no hay edad…Bella creo que…-en eso noté que la rubia teñida de Jessica dejó de hablar con Edward y estaba decidida a encararlo, no se me escaparía tan fácil

-Lo lamento Sel, pero tengo un Orgulloso que encarar-caminé hacia él quien me daba la espalda, cuando Alice me arruinó el plan

-¿Bella? Te necesito ven por favor

Algo molesta, caminé hacia ella gruñendo

-Dime Alice…

-Te pediré un Mega Favor, háganse tú y Melii cargo de la recepción, tenemos que irnos, al aeropuerto, vamos a Italia, ahora mismo…-y con eso ella y Jasper salieron muy apresurados de la iglesia, seguidos de la lluvia de arroz y se subieron al coche…Ya hablaría con ella a su regreso

La recepción fue todo un reto, pero sobrevivimos, Emmett y Jake me obligaron a bailar con él y fue muy divertido, al final metimos todos los regalos a la casa de Alice… y le pedí a Melissa si me podía quedar con ella, a lo que ella accedió.

Esa noche volví a tener problemas para dormir, por lo que preferí solo tirarme a la cama, a pensar que hacer con mi patética vida.

**Edward´s POV**

El curso fue solo de 2 días pero yo decidí quedarme 5 días más allá y despejar de mi cabeza la idea de buscar a Bella.

A mi regreso, mi hermana no dejaba de fastidiarme, "con sus debes de escuchar a Bella" "Llámala" que ella no entendía que todo era un truco para seguir con su venganza.

Pasaron las semanas y yo no le había comentado nada a nadie sobre mi traslado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un mes podría sobrevivir a otro más.

El día de la boda de Jasper y Alice, la pequeña pixie, vino a rogarme que fuera a su boda, que Jasper se sentiría feliz de verme ahí, mi hermana también insistió diciéndome que ahí conocería a su novio.

-Vamos, Ed, tienes que ir-me pidió Alice

-Iré- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-con una condición- y esa sonrisa desapareció

-Dime…

-No hablare con ella, y es mi última palabra

-ACEPTO-gritó muy emocionada

-Me alegro de que se te quite un poco lo Orgulloso, hermano-me dijo Selena

-No cantes victoria Selena, no me acercaré a Bella, ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

-Ash…amargado-y se fue a su casa a alistarse.

Yo hice lo mismo, y fui a mi habitación no sin antes recorrer la cama y recordarla, esa noche en la que realmente parecía haberme amado…

Una vez que llegué a la iglesia, busqué a mi hermanita, que estaba platicando con el policía Seth, mi ahora gran amigo.

-Hola Seth, Selena-saludé cordialmente

-Ed…-comenzó Sel-el es mi novio…Seth Clearwater, la persona de la que tanto de hablo

-Sel…yo no sé qué decir, Seth es un gran hombre, me alegro de que sea él y no el tarado de Mike Newton…-los tres empezamos a reír.

La marcha nupcial, comenzó a sonar, y yo me oculté detrás de toda la gente, sabía quién era la que entraría primero, la dama de honor, y la dama de honor, era la causante de mi dolor…Isabella Swan.

Debía admitir que se veía hermosa, con su vestido azul pastel, su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza de estar a la vista de todos…

_Dios, Edward, ya admítelo aún la amas…_ me decía mi conciencia.

No yo no volvería a caer, ella tiene a su chucho, pues que se quede con él…

La boda transcurrió lentamente, Jacob había llegado tarde, _Isabella _lo miraba con cara de arrepentimiento, de seguro él la había hecho sentir mal, pero yo no la consolaría, ella se buscó esto…

Al terminarse la ceremonia mi hermana la llamó y justo cuando caminaba en nuestra dirección, me giré a hablar con Jessica

-Hola, Jess, hace mucho tiempo sin vernos

-Si desde aquella vez que fui a llevar a mi primo al hospital, pobrecito ya le he dicho que no juegue cerca de las rocas, se raspa siempre las rodillas-hay que mala mentirosa, ella misma había hecho que se raspara simplemente para ir a verme a mí o a James…

-Bueno, y dime que ha sido de tu vida, algún galán

-Sí, sigo saliendo con Mike, nos hemos querido desde la secundaria Y ¿tú? ¿Aún sales con Victoria?

- No hace mucho nos separamos, pero sigue siendo una gran amiga para mí…

-Oh mira allá está, le diré que venga a hacerte compañía en lo que buscó a Mike…nos vemos Edward

-Sí, cuídate Jess, espero seas muy feliz

-Bueno eso suena muy raro, no será la última vez que te vea…-eso crees tú-pero tu igual…Adiós

-Adiós

Espere ahí para ver a Victoria, cuando Alice y Jazz decidieron irse de Luna de miel, porque según Sel, dejaron a Melissa y a I_sabella _a cargo de la recepción.

Y así fue, todos manejamos al salón que se había rentado para la recepción, se entregó el pastel, bailaron. Yo me la pasé la mayoría del tiempo con Victoria…pero cuando Laurent la sacó a bailar, me quedé solo, justo para ver a Emmett y al chucho sacándola a bailar.

Con esa imagen tan horrible de verla feliz, me fui de ahí justo hasta casa de Terry para evitar que mi hermana me encontrara. Terry se había ido de vacaciones así que no hubo problema de fingir que no estaba en casa. Metí el volvo a su cochera cerrada y me encerré. Por lo que restaba del mes…

**Bella´s POV**

Tres semanas después y yo vivía con Melii, por el abandono de Alice, la compañía iba de maravilla, yo tomaba muchas fotos, había más modelos, y Tanya ya tenía novio, Eleazar un modelo varonil muy apuesto…

Jake nos visitaba todos los días y yo notaba la tristeza de Melissa al verlo ahí por mí, mientras ella deseaba fuera por ella…

A los tres días, Al y Jasper regresaron contándonos lo emocionante que era Verona, Roma, y Volterra…

Ese día Alice me dijo que había llegado antes porque no iba a perderse el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga…Espera si se supone yo soy su mejor amiga-hermana eso quería decir que era mi cumpleaños…Dios ¡Había olvidado MI cumpleaños!

¿Acaso él lo recordaría?

-Alice, ¿qué estás planeando?-preguntó Melissa

-Bueno es el cumpleaños número 23 de Bells, es una fecha importante, ya sé…Una fiesta en grande, para que su mente se despeje de sus problemas invitaré a todos nuestros amigos y será muy emocionante, yo organizaré todo

Y así fue, a los 4 días era 13 de Septiembre Alice tenía la fiesta organizada, al entrar a su casa todo era Morado, los vasos, las flores el pastel…TODO

-Alice, ¿porque demonios parece que Barney vomitó una fiesta en tu apartamento?

-Solo faltan los payasos-gritó Emmett- te quiero yo y tú a mí…

-Dios Em, cállate-le dijo Rose

-¡Ahora hay que disfrutar de la fiesta!- y por primera vez no me había quejado tanto de la fiesta de Alice, sobre todo porque esta vez puse una condición nada de regalos.

Todos estaban ahí desde mis amigos de La Push hasta las modelos, Tanya y Bree, pero ahí faltaba alguien y no, no se enojen, no era Edward era lo más cercano a él…Selena!

-Al, ¿acaso no invitaste a Selena?

-Sí que lo hice, hasta Edward fue invitado, creí que recapacitaría y hablarían ese era mi regalo en el cual no gastaría pero él lo arruinó…

-Y encima no deja venir a Sel-dijo Seth algo molesto

El tiempo pasó y yo esperaba ver a Sel, pero nunca llegó, Alice, Rose y Emmett, salieron por un rato, alegando que necesitábamos más coca-cola

Me encaminé a la cocina y había 8 botellas de Coca-Cola, ellos nunca me mienten ¿porque lo hicieron esta vez?

Mientras tanto…

**Edward´s POV**

Estaba preparando mi maleta, para irme el viernes 15 a Londres, cuando revisé el correo de la semana que no me había tomado la molestia de leer, ahí ví una carta de Alice, donde me invitaba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de _Isabella. _Que era hoy…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, llamé al aeropuerto y adelanté mi viaje para hoy en la noche me dijeron que el vuelo salía a las 7 p.m. Llamé al hospital de Forks para que avisaran a el hospital de Londres de mi llegada, le deje el encargo a mi secretaría,

Le envíe un mensaje a Alice, Emmett y Rose, contándoles mi decisión…

Salí con mi maleta, tomé el cartel de A la venta, y lo encajé en el césped y apunté el número que tendría en Londres, tomé mi Volvo y manejé al aeropuerto, y me senté a esperar mi vuelo, antes de arrepentirme e ir a la dichosa fiesta…

En la Fiesta…

**Bella´s POV**

Estaba platicando con Jasper acerca de lo que nuestros amigos acababan de hacer, para ver si sabían algo pero no fue así. En eso unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestro festejo, mi corazón latía como caballo en maratón, por la simple posibilidad de que Edward estuviera ahí…

Pero estaba equivocada, era Selena, con una expresión horrible, de dolor, tristeza y decepción

-Bella, creo que te traigo el peor regalo de cumpleaños que haya existido-comenzó a decir

-Tranquila-le dijo su novio-respira, amor, ¿qué sucede?

-Vengo del hospital, para convencer a Edward de venir, como planeamos Alice y yo.

-Continua-le pidió Jazz

-Y su secretaría me dijo que él acababa de llamar, pidiéndole que avisara al hospital de Londres que su vuelo salía hoy… ¡El acepto la maldita oferta de ir a trabajar allá! Planea quedarse a vivir allá de por vida…-ella comenzó a llorar, y yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero ya estaba harta de sufrir…Lo detendría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida…

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Ya corregi la edad de Bella, lo siento U_U**

**El prox. Capitulo es el prólogo…**

**MI pregunta es… ¿Que la perdone ya?…o ¿continuo con el loco drama que mi cabeza tiene planeado? NO es tan largo….**

**Ayúdenme y déjenme un review…**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones, aportaciones o amenazas de muerte en el botoncito de abajo.**

**LAS AMO**

**Gaby**


	11. Orgullo

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **A leer…nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

-Jazz, hay que ir a su casa y evitar que cometa esa estupidez, ¿vamos Sel?

-No, ¡me dolería verlo!...El no confío en mí-respondió

Jasper manejó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a casa de Edward, me dolió ver el cartel que decía SE VENDE…

Tocamos y no abrió, pero esta vez la llave de repuesto sí estaba debajo del tapete…

Entré decidida y subí a su habitación…

Él ya no estaba ahí se había ido, solo había dejado una nota, para Selena, donde le explicaba su decisión, era que tenía miedo de volverme a amar, le explicaba que Emmett es su hermano adoptivo y Esme y Carlisle no eran sus padres y que se sentía mal por ocultárselo pero así se lo habían pedido sus padres, Elizabeth y Edward Masen, fue ahí donde descubrí porque ambos no se parecían a Esme o a Carlisle, eran sus padres adoptivos cuando Sel era solo una niña de 2 años, le daría la nota a Sel después… sobre su mesa de noche había un sobre amarillo …Lo tomé:

"**Caso 6: Asesinato de los Swan**

**Sospechoso: Jacob Black"**

Lo abrí ahí estaban todas las pruebas que necesitaba para saber que mi mejor amigo, nos había traicionado vilmente, la pistola de Charlie, su contacto con James, esa era su dichosa venganza…, su repentino y obsesivo amor hacia mí.

Después me encargaría de hundir a Jake, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto, el vuelo era a las 7 p.m. y eran las 6:40.

Veinte minutos para detenerlo…

Jazz manejó más rápido que de costumbre y llegamos 15 minutos, corrimos entre la gente hasta llegar a donde se vendían los boletos, compraría uno si era necesario para detenerlo

-Quiero un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Londres-dije desesperada

-Lo lamento pero debe comprar su boleto, mínimo con un ahora de anticipación y este está a 4 minutos de despegar.

-Por favor- comencé a llorar había llegado tarde

-Srita, por favor, un amigo está a punto de volar sin saber que ella lo ama, y que ¡por culpa de alguien que es un pedazo de imbécil, los separo!…-gritó Jasper

-Lo amo, por favor entiéndame…

-Está bien tomen este pase y podrán entrar a cualquier puerta, solo no digan quien se los dio, la puerta de ese vuelo creo es la número 4

-¡Muchas Gracias!-grité corriendo en esa dirección.

Corrí entre todas las personas, pase a lado de unos niñitos, llegamos a la puerta cansados y ya faltaban 2 minutos. Pero los guardias ya no me dejaban pasar ni con el pase, y lo peor es que me lo arrebataron…

Y aquí estoy yo ahora, observando al mismísimo hijo de Zeus, que ya no me mira con amor, cariño, y felicidad…

-_Pasajeros con Destino a Londres_…-Se oyó por el altavoz.

El se iría y todo por mi culpa, ojala pudiera distraer a estos guardias, pero Jasper, ya me había traído hasta aquí no lo metería en problemas, pero tenía que correr a sus brazos, pedirle perdón, declararle mi amor; ya que todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo y mi estúpido "amor" a Jacob, ese…embustero, ladrón y asesino.

-Alice, por favor…-le grité a mi mejor amiga que me observaba entre la gente, mientras Emmett y Rose (mejores amigos de Edward) lo despedían.

-¿Bella?...- preguntó

Ella me observó llorar en el hombro de su novio, y gritó:

-Jasper, Bella… ¡corran!-Alice llamó a los guardias y les ordenó que nos dejaran pasar, ser Alice Brandon, futura heredera de una importante empresa de moda, tiene demasiadas ventajas.

Al atravesar a toda esa gente, lo miré entregando a la encargada su boleto.

-¡Edward!...-grité con lágrimas en los ojos-Te A…-en ese momento me desplomé, sentí ganas de vomitar, en un instante vi todo obscuro y sentí 3 pares de brazos atraparme…

Porque la vida me castigó así, he estado perdiendo el amor de todos aquellos que me importan… ¿porque a mí?...

**Edward´s POV**

Eran las 6:20 cuando Alice, Em y Rose llegaron a despedirme.

-¿Por qué Edward? Ella no se merece tanto sufrimiento, escúchala

-Alice, te pedí que vinieras a despedirme, no a regañarme, eres mi mejor amiga.

-También la de Bella

-Sí, pero a ella no la quiero volver a ver jamás, si quieres mejor regresa y organízale una boda con el chucho asesino ese, yo pago todo…

-Edward, ya basta- me gritó Rosalie

-Rose, tiene razón Ed, pero ¿qué significa eso de "asesino"?- lo miré como si fuera un tonto- no me digas que…ese imbécil, va a conocer quién es Emmett McCarty- miré a Alice y Rose, y podía jurar que ambas pensaban lo mismo que mi hermano Emmett, _oh lo olvidaba_

-Em, olvídalo por ahora, te llamé porque necesito decirte algo más importante

-¿Qué sucede?

-Em, tú eres mi hermano

-Claro, siempre nos hemos llevado así, hasta Jazz es considerado del club…

-No Emmett, me refiero a que eres mi medio hermano, y el de Selena también

-Edward, ¿te golpeaste o algo así?

-No, escúchame- _lo que tú no quieres hacer con Bella…_oí a Alice mascullar- nuestra madre Elizabeth Carter, a los 19 años fue violada… Mamá quedó embarazada de ti, y no sabía qué hacer, no podía regresar a casa porque deshonraría a su familia, así que fue de casa, ella quería que vivieras y cada mes iba al hospital con su amigo Carlisle Cullen quien ya era doctor, y ahí conoció a papá, Edward Masen, que había sufrido un accidente. Al salir él del hospital, quedó prendado de la belleza de mamá y le ofreció su ayuda, ella le contó todo lo que le había sucedido, al poco tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron, eso fue algo bueno para mamá así para cuando ella regresó a su casa, ya no era una deshonra más bien una bendición…

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué me alejaron de ustedes?

-Pues la abuela se enteró que tú no eras hijo de papá y te dio en adopción, cuando tenías 1 año de vida, mamá quedó devastada, y al poco tiempo supo que había quedado embarazada de mí, vivió así, superando haberte perdido, después llegó Selena y fue un poco más feliz…A los dos años, Elizabeth y Edward Masen fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico dejando en su testamento todo a sus hijos y dándolos en adopción a sus intrañables amigos: Los Cullen. Dejando también una carta para mí cuando tuviera edad diciéndome toda la verdad…

-¡Hermano!-gritó Em abrazándome, abrazo que correspondí

-¡Que horrible historia!, pobre de ti osito- le dijo Rose a Emmett

-¿Y Sel ya lo sabe?

-Le deje una nota y la carta en casa para que la leyera.

_Pasajeros con Destino a Londres…_era hora de irme

-No puede pasar lo lamento Srita….-dijo un enojado guardia y voltee en su dirección arrepintiéndome en ese instante…

Isabella estaba peleando con los guardias para entrar, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo la miré enojado y decepcionado.

-¡Alice!-gritó ella y corrió hacia mí en cuanto pudo.

-¡Edward!...-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-Te A…-en ese momento se desmayó y Jazz, Em y yo en un acto reflejo la atrapamos.

_-Última llamada…Pasajeros con Destino a Londres…_

Maldita sea, pensé

-Hay que llevarla al hospital-dije

-Edward, pero tu vuelo…

-Al diablo con el vuelo Alice, la odiaré mucho, pero no me iría tranquilo sabiendo que le paso algo por mi culpa.

Nos subimos al auto de Jasper en cuanto el avión despegó, y llegamos al hospital, donde se encontraba mi padre

-Edward, yo ya te hacía en el avión

-Sí pero Bella se desmayó y me preocupé-todos me miraban alegrados

-Ni se emocionen, aún la odio

-Sí, Ed, sí- me dijo Em

-Muy bien, voy a revisarla, y hacerle unos análisis rápidos

Me senté junto a Alice y Jazz afuera de su habitación esperando que reaccionara, maldición la estoy amando otra vez

_Siempre la has amado, imbécil_…dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza

Pasó una hora y en ese momento Carlisle, salió

-Ella acaba de despertar, voy por sus análisis, Edward, ella no deja de preguntar por ti, entra a verla

Entré a verla no muy decidido…pero no volvería a caer en sus redes, mi orgullo era más fuerte y me decía que no confié en ella…

**Bella´s POV**

Me encontraba en una habitación blanca que olía a limpio y…¡Ash! estaba en un hospital, maldición y con una aguja en mi brazo…No recordaba nada, solo a mi amado Edward en camino a Londres, espera… ¡NO!

Ya recuerdo que me desmayé, él se fue y no hice nada para impedirlo

-¿Edward?-comencé a preguntar-Edward ven por favor

-¡Edward!

No paraba de gritar hasta que llegó Carlisle y me dijo que iría por mis estudios, que me calmara, al cabo de unos minutos, no dejaba de llorar, por no haber podido detenerlo, y él entro a la habitación, mi Dios Griego, mi amado

-Edward ¿eres tú?, Dime que no estoy soñando

-No, no lo estas-me dijo con voz apagada

-¿Por qué no estás en el avión?-Le pregunté

-Porque alguien se desmayó tratando de detenerme y lo logró

-Edward, quiero decirte que lo siento, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ya no es una broma ni nada, la venganza la cree porque Jacob me cegó a que tú eras el asesino, y yo amaba a mis padres como te amo a ti…no a ti te amo más…Lo lamento, después de pasar esa noche contigo, todos esos bellos momentos me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

-Yo ya no sé si creerte o no Isabella, me has lastimado demasiado…

-Pero Edward, haré lo que sea para que me creas, todo fue culpa de Jacob y James…por favor, créeme…

-¡Bella!-en ese momento todos mis amigos entraron incluso Sel

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo-le había dicho a Edward

Todos estaban preocupados por mí, me atendían, me llevaban de comer, se turnaban para cuidarme, incluso Edward lo hacía…en un momento que estuve sola llamé a Seth para que arrestará a Jake que ya sabía la verdad y él me dijo que estaba cerca de su casa y lo haría enseguida…

Ya cuando saliera de aquí visitaría a Jake para hacerlo que pague por todo

Después llegó Carlisle con mis resultados…y con mis amigos pisándole los talones…

-Haber si con esto me dejas salir de aquí ya-le dije de broma

-Sí, Bella, ya estás dada de alta, en cuanto te dé el resultado podrás irte

-Y bien, ¿que tengo? ¿porque me desmayé?

-Bella tú….estas….embarazada, como corriste, y te cansaste tus síntomas se adelantaron…por eso tenías náuseas y cansancio.

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos Edward y yo

-Sí, dije que estás embarazada Bella, tienes 2 meses de embarazo….FELICIDADES…y con su permiso paso a retirarme.

Creo que estaba tan preocupada por hablar con Edward, que jamás me di cuenta de mis atrasos, sí, mi periodo jamás se retrasaba.

-Bueno, arregla tus cosas Isabella, que te irás a vivir conmigo- me dijo Edward decidido

-¿Qué dices Edward? pero…-contesté confundida

-Bueno hay probabilidades de que el bebé sea mío ¿no?-todos nos miraban confundidos y a la vez emocionados, poco a poco nos fueron dejando solos

-Edward estoy 100% segura de que el bebé es tuyo, hace dos meses que estuvimos juntos, pero creía que ya no me querías

-No te ilusiones Isabella, esto lo hago por el bebé, ningún hijo mío se quedará sin padre…

-Gracias, y te lo vuelvo a repetir TE AMO

-Pero…en cuanto el bebé nazca, le haremos unas pruebas de ADN, para comprobar que es mío Isabella, a lo mejor y es de tu chucho ese de Jacob

-Edward, yo ya sé que el mato a mis padres, y jamás me acosté con él…POR DIOS…el bebé es tuyo Edward…Es NUESTRO, así que vete haciendo a la idea por favor…

-Como quieras, pero aún así le haré la prueba, tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa de maternidad y en cuanto cumplas los 7 meses le pedirás a Jasper la incapacitación, vamos a cuidar muy bien de ese bebé Isabella.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo, Edward?

-¿Qué?

-Vuelve a llamarme Bella, por favor

-Está bien, ¡vámonos! _Bella ._No tarda en llover

El camino casa de Alice fue n silencio, al llegar mis amigos aún no llegaban y la fiesta había terminado, así que recogí mis cosas y me subí de nuevo al Volvo.

-Edward, se me antojaron unas papas a la francesa

-¿Quieres que te compre unas?

-Por favor

A la esquina de su casa vendían unas, y él me las compró.

-¿Quieres?-le dije poniéndole una cerca de los labios

-Limítate a comer Bella

Al entrar a su casa, quitó en cartel de SE VENDE, saludó a su vecino, y me dijo que durmiera en su habitación, el dormiría en el sofá, dejé mis cosas y me acerqué a la cama, recordando esa noche

-¿Qué paso con tu habitación de invitados?-le pregunté

-Vendí la cama y los muebles, ya que me iría…

-Edward, no puedo dejar que te duermas en el sofá- traté de sacar ventaja del asunto

-Y yo no puedo dejar que una embarazada lo haga

-Hay mucho espacio aquí en la cama- le dije palmeándola

-Buenas Noches, Bella-me dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Me dolía que no confiará en mí, pero este bebé en mi vientre era el fruto del nuestro amor, y aunque él lo niegue ese amor sigue ahí…

Esta vez no me importa que mi orgullo se vaya por los suelos, yo le quitaría la venda de los ojos a Edward, para que sepa que lo amo…

A él y a este bebé los amo más que nada en el mundo…porque él es un pedacito de mí y de Edward, el recuerdo más hermoso de un amor que yo haría nacer junto con nuestro hijo de nuevo…

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**El chucho va a pagar, pero ahí viene lo mejor, el próximo capi se llamará:**

**Plan: Volver a amar**

**Ya saben Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones, aportaciones o amenazas de muerte en el botoncito de abajo.**

**LAS AMO**

**Gaby**


	12. Plan:Volver a amar

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

Definitivamente perdí la cabeza, dejé que Bella se quedará a dormir en mi casa, sin siquiera estar seguro de si el bebé es mío, pero ya que…

_-Hay mucho espacio aquí en la cama- me dijo palmeando la cama_

Dios, estuve a punto de caer otra vez, pero no debía volver a confiar en ella, no debía volver a amarla de nuevo

Me quedé completamente dormido después de darle vueltas al asunto, de Bella, mi viaje, el bebé.

Al despertar me encontré a Bella, cocinando

-Buenos días, Edward, ¿se te antojan unos huevos fritos?

-Claro, Bella, Buenos Días ¿cómo dormiste?

-Un poco mal

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Pasa, que me sentí muy sola anoche, y además me removí por toda la cama a causa de la tormenta

-Lo imaginé-mascullé entre dientes

-¿Disculpa?-me dijo curiosa

-Digo que ya me lo esperaba de ti, siempre le tuviste miedo a la lluvia

-Sí, no pensé que lo recordaras

-Bueno tú hiciste el desayuno, yo lo sirvo, ve a sentarte

-Claro, mmm Edward…mejor olvídalo-me dijo algo nerviosa y avergonzada, lo supe por su hermoso sonrojo…Ash ya cállate no seas cursi

-Dime Bella, no te avergüences- la anime

-Bueno son dos cosas, primero, voy a llevar a lavar las sábanas de tu cama porque…bueno ya sabrás síntomas de embarazo

-¿Vomitaste en las sábanas?-dijo tratando de contener la risa

-No es gracioso-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno y ¿qué es lo segundo que te preocupa?-dije tratando de calmarme

-Bueno, Alice me llamó al celular anoche y me dijo que mi camioneta definitivamente ya no funcionará, así que quería pedirte si me llevabas al trabajo hoy-

-Claro, Bella, pero no quieres mejor llevarte el Aston Martin que está sin usar en el garaje

-¿TIENES UN ASTON MARTIN?-gritó-¿Y como nunca lo usas?

-Es algo ostentoso, por eso quiero más al Volvo

-Bueno, creo que lo tomaré prestado

-¿El Volvo? Ni siquiera lo pienses…-como se le ocurría querer quitarme mi Volvo

-Pues con el Aston, creerán en la oficina que me lo robé o algo así…

-Mejor te llevo yo y yo mismo te recojo, tú tienes la manía de trabajar hasta tarde y en tu estado no te dejaré-le dije autoritariamente

-No soy inútil, ni paralitica ¿sí?-me dijo algo enfadada

-Pero no debes esforzarte-la convencí y ella asintió

-Está bien-me dijo tranquila- ¿a qué hora pasarás por mí?

-Como a las 5, tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa-ella solo suspiro

-¿Y ese suspiro? ¿No me digas que piensas en Jacob?

-Edward no empieces, él me lastimo demasiado

-No más de lo que tú a mí

-Edward por favor, ya te expliqué porque tuve que hacerlo

-¿Tuviste qué?

-Sí, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

-Sabes, ya se me quitó el hambre, voy a bañarme, provecho…

-Edward, perdóname yo no…-Bella comenzó a llorar-Malditas hormonas-masculló sollozando

Iba a caminar hacia ella para evitar que llorara cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Yo abro-dije justo en el momento que ella se levantaba de su asiento

Caminé hasta la puerta y al abrirla me lleve una GRAN sorpresa, a quien menos me esperaba

**Bella´s POV**

Justo cuando Edward abría la puerta me voltee a ver quién era:

-¡Edward, cariño!-le gritó una tipa oxigenada, de pelo anaranjado como el fuego, teñido obviamente, saltándole encima y abrazándolo.

-¿Victoria?-maldición ¿Edward la conocía?- ¿Vicky que haces aquí?

VICKY…bienvenida a mi lista negra

-Me dejaste en Londres esperándote, así que Aro me envío a buscarte y ver que había pasado

-Perdóname, pero ya no me iré a Londres-le dijo el tranquilo, se estaba olvidando de mi existencia o ¿qué?

-¿Porqué?

-Mira, Victoria, déjame presentarte a Bella, la futura madre de mi hijo, dijo señalándome –ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Edward, ¿me estuviste engañando? ¿Con ella?- me señalo con desprecio

-Victoria, tu y yo solo salimos una vez y te deje claro que no había nada después de que te fuiste a Londres.

-Sí pero ahora ya estoy aquí y vine por ti, te amo Eddie-Sabía que Edward odiaba ser llamado así

-Se llama Edward, si bien sé-le dije enojada

-Disculpa, hablo con el dueño del circo no con las pulgas-me dijo

-Ella tiene razón Victoria, me llamo Edward, ahora si me disculpan, voy a bañarme, luego te llevo a la agencia Bella y a ti a que te hospedes en un hotel-le dijo a Victoria y a mí.

En cuanto Edward cerró la puerta del baño y el de la habitación ella me encaró

-Wow, que bajo caíste- me dijo con asco- ¿primero lo engañas por una venganza y después te embarazas para atarlo a ti?

-Este hijo es de Edward

-Claro que no, perra, que te quede claro, vine por Edward, y me lo llevaré conmigo a cualquier costo, además tu no lo harías feliz

-¿Crees que puedes comprarme con tu dinero, estúpida?-le grité enojada

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio, y tú también

-Por supuesto que no, yo voy a pelear por Edward, él me ama

-Corrección, preciosa, te amo, y tú lo desaprovechaste, por eso estoy yo aquí-me dolía aceptarlo pero en algo tenía razón pero no dejaría de pelear por él

-Dile a Edward, que cambie de parecer y que me llevaré el otro auto-no tenía ganas de discutir más-Que nos vemos en la tarde

-Mejor no vuelvas y ya

Salí disparada a casa de Alice, era aún temprano como para que estuviera en la agencia

Toqué 5 veces y después salió Jazz desvelado a abrirme

-Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes cara de querer matar a alguien?

-Porque voy a matar a alguien, si no me ayudan

-Pasa, Alice está atendiendo a Melissa

-¿Melissa? ¿Pero qué le pasó?

-Lo mismo que a ti-me respondió Alice, con un aspecto peor que el de Jasper

-Bella, ¿porque? Él no es malo, se obsesiono contigo, necesito ayuda, no la cárcel. Bella ayúdalo.-me dijo Melii, quien se llevaba el premio a la peor cara del día.

-¿Jacob?

-Sí, el causante de su dolor y el amor de su vida

-Bella, llévame a ver a Jake por favor

-Lo haría pero…

-Te doy el día libre, Tanya y Kate ya están en la agencia y nosotros iremos para allá, en cuanto nos bañemos y mejoremos nuestro aspecto-me dijo Alice

-Sólo, llévala a verlo para que se calme-concluyó Jazz

-Bien, vamos

En ese instante mi celular sonó, miré el identificador era Edward

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté aún molesta

-Estoy en la agencia y me dijo Kate que no habías llegado así que voy a casa de Alice a buscarte, por favor dime que estás ahí

-Sí, estoy aquí pero a ti que más te da, mejor ve a llevar a Vicky a un hotel y cuida mejor de ella

-Bella, no empieces con tus celos…

-Como no quieres que me ponga celosa, Edward, después de cómo esa cosa te abrazó-Alice y Jasper me miraban con curiosidad

-Estoy aquí afuera así que ábreme

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Bella…-no lo deje terminar y colgué

-Bella, ábreme la puerta- empezó a gritar detrás de ésta

-NO, vete con Victoria

-Bella, te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos nada, y yo decido con quién salgo y con quién no

Iba a gritarle que se largara cuando Melissa, abrió la puerta

-Melissa, ¿por qué me traicionas?-le pregunté a Melii molesta

-Lo hace porque ella si tiene sentido común-dijo Edward entrando al apartamento

-Ah y ¿yo no?

-Pues…-me dijo dudando haciendo que me enojara aún más con Doña perfección…

-y déjame adivinar Victoria si lo tiene-pregunté enojada

-Ya basta con el tema Victoria, Bella

-¿Quién demonios es Victoria?-gritó Alice desesperada

-La novia inglesa de Edward, hasta el acento odioso tiene **(n/a: A mí en lo personal me fascina el acento de los ingleses, pero a Bella no, ups …XD…)**

-No es nada mío, solo es la hija del dueño del hospital con el que trabajaría en Londres

-Si claro

-Ash ya cállense, entre más se pelean más confirman que se aman-dijo molesta; Melissa y Jazz y Alice asintieron-Bella, llévame con Jake

-¿A qué vas a ir con Jacob?, ¿no que lo odiabas?

-Y volvemos con los celos-interrumpió Melissa-Va a llevarme a MI-dijo señalándose- a ver al amor de mi vida Jacob, ¿entendido?

-Yo las llevó, no confió en él-me dijo Edward

-Bueno pues vámonos-dijo mi amiga feliz

-Nos vemos, Ali, Jazz-dije saliendo de la casa

Subimos al Volvo de Edward, yo tomé el asiento del copiloto y Melii iba en el asiento trasero. Al llegar a la estación de policía, nos encontramos a Sel y a Seth platicando en la acera

-Bella-gritó Sel corriendo a abrazarme- ¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita?

-No soy tu cuñada Sel, pero muy bien y ¿tú?

-Maravillosamente bien

-Y qué ¿para tu hermano no hay un abrazo ni nada?

-Claro tonto, ¿cómo estás hermanito?-le dijo

-Pues no me quejo

-Ash…que pesimista

-Bella, Melii, ¿vienen a ver a Jake?-nos preguntó Seth

-Sí, Melissa en especial

-Él, ha estado preguntando por ti Bella, se arrepiente y te agradece al mismo tiempo, él necesita ayuda, él no es malo

-Vamos a entrar a verlo-dijo Melissa, jalando mi mano

Al entrar en la única celda vacía se encontraba él, mi alguna vez mejor amigo

-Bella, ¿veniste?...Melissa, yo lo lamento, lamento haberte mentido, en que no te amaba, estaba obsesionado con Bella, lo lamento, espero y cuando salga de aquí me des una oportunidad.

-Jake, yo te amo, y me encantaría darnos esa oportunidad

-Y tú Bella, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme?

-Tengo un par de condiciones para eso-le dije seria-La primera, me dejarás, meterte a un centro de rehabilitación en vez de mandarte a la cárcel por el asesinato

-Acepto y muy gustoso ¿y la segunda?-sonreí ese era el Jacob que amaba como mi propio hermano y me acerqué a su oído

-Habla en privado con Edward, y convéncelo de que lo amo por favor, ayúdame a recuperarlo…-le susurré al oído

-Con mucho gusto-gritó para que supieran que había aceptado-ahora solo me falta disculparme con alguien-dijo mirando en dirección a Edward

-A mí-preguntó el aludido

-Sí, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Sí-dijo no muy convencido

Salimos al pasillo y los dejamos solos, espero y así Edward entienda que uno por el amor o cariño de alguien nos volvemos otra persona, además esperaba que se hicieran buenos amigos.

Cinco minutos después, Edward salió y le pedí a Seth que soltará a Jake, y así lo hizo, cuando salió él y Melii, se abrazaron, se besaro y se demostraron el uno al otro cuanto se amaban, y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Tienes un gran amigo-me dijo Edward al oído

-¿Ya te cae bien?-dije tratando de sonar divertida

-Siempre lo hizo pero los celos, y el amor cegan ¿no te lo habían dicho?

-Ya lo había oído-sonreí

-Vamos a comprarle ropa a nuestro bebé-lo miré confundida-Jake me explicó que yo fui el único en tu vida

-Y quiero que así siga siendo

-No quiero hablar de eso, sí, aún necesito tiempo para confiar

Al llegar, compramos mucha ropita de maternidad, fue una gran pelea, el intentar adivinar el sexo del bebé. Él decía que niña, y yo niño, era mi instinto materno el que me decía que sería niño…

Así que al final decidimos no comprar nada hasta que no naciera o se acercara la fecha…

Llegamos a la casa y yo me sentía muy cansada, así que Edward cocinó unos pan-cakes con chocolate caliente, se me hacía agua la boca y casi me termino yo sola todo.

Edward me miraba divertido

-Recuerda que ahora como por dos-le dije señalando me vientre

-Lo sé, ahora ve a dormir mañana si vas a trabajar además acompañaremos a Jake al centro de rehabilitación

Hice lo que él me dijo y me fui a la cama, quedando inconsciente en pocos minutos.

**Edward´s POV**

Ya hacía media hora que Bella se quedó dormida, y yo no podía acomodarme en el sofá, así que decidí vagar por la casa un rato cuando oí a Bella llamándome, creí que estaba despierta pero al entrar a la habitación viéndola descansar pacíficamente, supe que hablaba en sueños

-Edward, te amo

-Edward, y mi bebé

Era todo lo que decía, pero en un instante en que un rayo golpeó, ella despertó gritando asustada

-Tranquila, todo está bien, fue solo la tormenta-le dije abrazándola

-Edward, tengo miedo, mi bebé, tengo pesadillas, no lo sé, me siento sola

Otro rayo volvió a golpear y ella se estremeció entre mis brazos

-Edward, no me dejes sola esta noche por favor, por el bebé, no lo hagas por mí, pero tengo miedo

-Está bien, Bella

Me metí a la cama con ella y nos arropé, y los recuerdos de aquella noche me golpearon fuertemente

Yo aún la amaba pero soy un orgulloso, si un maldito orgulloso

-Bella, te amo, y me quedó por los dos no solo por el bebé, Lo lamento-le dije

Pero ella ya estaba dormida y no sabía si me había escuchado, solo deje que su aroma me arrastrará hasta quedarme dormido a su lado

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Jake es bueno, tan bueno como el pan, pero estaba loco, Edward ya acepto su amor…Ame la discusión por los celos de Bella hacia Victoria**

**Una pregunta, ¿Creen qué Victoria se entrometerá entre ellos o no? Pues descubranlo en el siguiente capi**

**Ya saben Comentarios, quejas, dudas, aclaraciones, aportaciones o amenazas de muerte en el botoncito de abajo.**

**LAS AMO**

**Gaby**


	13. Celos y Avances

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

A la mañana siguiente desperté demasiado feliz, Edward había dormido a mi lado, y además tuve un sueño maravilloso en el que él me volvía a decir que me amaba…

Me removí, y sentí que Edward seguía ahí, estaba entre la cárcel de sus brazos y no me podía salir, así que me giré y me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto…Edward durmiendo pacíficamente a mi lado, con una hermosa sonrisa, se veía tan lindo, me preguntaba en estos momentos si mi hijo llegaría a ser tan guapo como su padre o yo lo arruinaría…

En ese instante un celular sonó, y supuse que era el de Edward, sonó varias veces y mi amado no despertaba así que me dispuse a contestarlo.

-Bueno, habla Bella Swan ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Ash, no, ¿sigues ahí, idiota? te dije que dejaras a mi Eddie en paz… ¿Por qué demonios has contestado su teléfono?-Maldición era _Vicky._

-Porque él está dormido y deberías dejarlo descansar-no sé como lo hice pero logre zafarme de los brazos de Edward, salí de la cama dispuesta a decirle a esa tarada lo que se merecía, así que salí al pasillo.

-Mira, por si no lo sabías soy la madre del hijo de Edward y vivo con él- le aclaré con ironía

-Mentirosa, arrastrada, solo te embarazaste y fingiste que Edward era el padre para que no se fuera conmigo-me gritó

-Por Dios, yo ni en el mundo te hacía, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, que te quede bien claro, lo amo y voy a luchar por él.

-Ya mejor, Déjalo vivir feliz, lárgate de su vida él jamás te volverá a querer y cuando tu engendro nazca seguro te lo quitará…solo te lastimaras a ti misma, no te preocupes yo sabré hacer feliz a Edward…

-Hasta luego-le colgué y en ese momento Edward salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quieres decirme por qué me dejaste solo en la cama y contéstate mi teléfono?-me pregunto

-Pues en primera, necesitaba oxígeno, y en segundo no deberías preocuparte por mí, sino de tu noviecita, se enojo mucho porque le conteste el teléfono.

-Demonios ¿cuál novia Bella?

-Pues quien más sino VICKY

-Bella, ya basta, ya olvida a Victoria ella no es nada para mí…

-Entonces ¿porque demonios se empeña en que eres suyo?-le dije al borde de mi arranque de ira y celos

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie…y mucho menos de ella

-Sí, como digas- le dije dispuesta a irme a la cocina, Edward me tomó del brazo y me obligó a encararlo

-Sólo actúas así porque estás celosa o ¿me equivoco?-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-MALDICIÓN, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO, CULLEN?-le dije tratando de que me soltara-ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA EN LA VIDA PARA SER FELIZ, Y TE METES CON ESA…ESA…ZORRA… ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE?... ¿ACASO QUERÍAS QUE TE FELICITARÁ?-dije esto último tan molesta que logré que me soltara, y bajé hecha una fiera a la cocina…

Tenía ganas de tostadas con mermelada, tomé la mermelada del refri. Pero las tostadas estaban en la alacena y no las alcanzaba, Edward llegó al rescate y me las pasó

-¿Enserio soy lo único que te queda en la vida? Qué pasa con Alice…Melissa, Jacob…

-Ellos solo son mis amigos-le dije un poco más calmada pero aún molesta-Tú eres lo que yo quería para el resto de mi vida, para cumplir mis sueños.

-¿Cuáles sueños?-me preguntó curioso

-Pues, ser feliz, con un esposo, mis hijos, una casita pequeña, con jardín y un perro…pero todo eso lo perdí por culpa de James y Victoria

-¿Victoria?..¿Sigues con el tema de Victoria?-dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sí, ella está empeñada en que te irás con ella…y mi bebé…

En eso tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir, y me anime mucho, eran Jazz y Alice y Melii y Jake tomados de la mano, y también Rose y Em

-Hola Belly-Bells-me saludaron todos

-Hola chicos que milagro verlos por aquí…-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pasen-dijo Edward detrás de mí

-¡EDWARD!-gritó alguien, Edward estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la bruja de Victoria lo impidió con su bolso

-¿Es que acaso no me quieres ver, amorcito?-le preguntó abrazándolo y Edward tratando de alejarse

_-¿Es que acaso no quieres verme, amorcito?_-imitamos todas las chicas a Victoria

-Eddie, tus amigos me está molestando-le dijo haciendo un puchero estúpido

-Jajaja, Eddie, jajaja-se burló Emmett

-Yo pensé que no te gustaban las pelirrojas hermanito-dijo Sel entrando por la puerta y viendo la escena

-¡Selena!-corrí a abrazarla, al igual que a Seth

-Cuñadita, veo que mi hermano, no perdió su tiempo…-dijo mirándolo con Vicky

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer no?

-Hay Bella, cada día me sorprendes más-dijo Jacob

-Oye ¿Qué tu no deberías estar en la clínica?

-Sí, pero vine a decirte que estoy yendo al psiquiatra y el dijo que no había necesidad de eso que con su bitácora de mi avance diario pagaría mi deuda, además _Eddie_ y yo- dirigió su mirada hacia Edward que tenía el ceño fruncido-quedamos de desayunar todos juntos esta mañana

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le pregunté aún más molesta a Edward

-Porque era sorpresa-me dijo soltándose por fin de Victoria

-¿Les molestaría que yo también me quedará?-nos pregunta la gata esa

-NOO!-gritaron todos mis amigos

-¿Pero donde están sus modales chicos?, saben que la novia de _Eddie_, es bienvenida en la casa, claro que te puedes quedar querida…-dije

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos confundidos

-Sí, es más…Seth

-Dime Bella-me contestó este

-¿Vino Paul contigo?

-Sí el está en la patrulla, déjamele le aviso que me quedaré más tiempo de lo planeado…

-No, no, no-me apuré a decir-vamos a pedirle que también desayune con nosotros

-Prefecto-dijeron Alice y Melii, seguro ya sabían cuál era mi plan, sabían cuan celoso podía llegar a ser _Eddie _y cuán guapo y sexy era Paul.

-Chicas, ¿me acompañan?-le pregunta a mis dos mejores amigas

Llegamos a la patrulla al otro lado de la calle y podía jurar que los chicos estaban viendo por la ventana

-Paul, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Bien Bella, y ¿tú?

-Pues más o menos, ¿viste la chica pelirroja que entro hasta el final a la casa?-le pregunté

-Sí, es hermosa, justo la chica que he estado esperando toda mi vida

-Pues está es tu oportunidad de ganártela, y de paso que me pagues un favor que me debes-le dije recordando la vez que lo ayude a cortar con mi vecina Ángela sin lastimarla- chicas ustedes conocen mi plan ¿no?

-Así es…-dijeron ambas

-Bien pues expliquémosle a Paul…

-Mira, Paul en el desayuno Victoria acosará a Edward, así que tú…

Realmente soy vengativa, ¿es que jamás voy a cambiar?

No me parece que no, Edward realmente saco mi lado más oscuro…

**Edward´s POV**

Bella, Melissa y Alice salieron directo a la patrulla de Seth, para invitar al desayuno a nada más y nada menos que el policía más HOT de Forks, o eso decían la mayoría de las pacientes de Carlisle…Paul Ridgeway.

Se tardaron varios minutos, tal vez recuperando el tiempo perdido de su amistad…no lo sé pero sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-Bueno, Paul ha decidido acompañarnos-dijo Bella entrando a la casa, muy sonrojada cada vez que veía a Pal, algo que me molestó bastante

-Muy bien ¿y quién cocinará?-preguntó Alice, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Bella, sonriente

-Bueno, si mi hermosa Bella, cocina yo la ayudo

-Paul, ya te dije que con solo tu amistad me basta-volteé a ver a Jake y a Seth, en busca de una explicación pero me di cuenta de que estaban igual o más sorprendidos que yo. Bella agachó la cabeza aún más avergonzada

-Es mi casa, por lo tanto soy el anfitrión así que yo también cocinaré-dije y pude ver como Melissa fruncía el ceño.

-Eddie, yo quiero ayudar también-me dijo Victoria colgándose de mi brazo

-Bueno, ¿pues que se les antoja?, los chilaquiles y las enchiladas a la mexicana son mi especialidad, además del espagueti italiano- pregunto orgulloso Paul, tomando la mano de mi Bella

-No me hables de antojos, recuerda que estoy embarazada-le respondió está

-Pues lo que Bella escoja estará bien-acordaron todos

-Sólo que no sea raro y asqueroso, Bells-dijo Emmett señalando las tostadas de mermelada de Bella

-Muy bien, entonces ¿que se le antoja a está pancita?-dijo Paul muy cariñoso, acariciando el vientre de Bella, ¿y este que se cree? ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a mi Bella y a mi hijo?

Estaba realmente furioso…y celoso

-Claro, Bells, ¿qué es lo que se le antoja a nuestro hijo?-a este juego podía jugar dos, así que le dediqué a mí amada la sonrisa, que sabía que le fascinaba, Victoria se estremeció a mi lado pero no dejaba de mirar encantada a Paul, ¿hay no ahora ella?

¿Qué este tipo era encantador de mujeres o qué? Ya nomás le faltaba la flauta para comenzar a tocar y todas estuvieran bailando detrás de él.

-Pues se me antojaron, las dos cosas que dijiste Enchiladas y Chilaquiles, pero también él café que _Eddie_ prepara tan rico.

Maldición ¿por qué aún me llamaban Eddie? Sabían que lo detestaba.

Pero el marcador iba así…

Paul, alias el encantador de mujeres – 1

Edward, alias Eddie - 1

-Correcto-dijo Paul en tono elegante-las damas y las chicas hermosas primero-dijo abriéndole la puerta de la cocina a Bella

Comenzamos a preparar el desayuno, Paul y Bella se la estaban pasando de maravilla, y yo aún no podía quitarme a Victoria de encima, Paul le contó a Bella la receta secreta, pero juro jamás me la diría a mí, porque era un mal cocinero.

Todo porque deje la cazuela sola con el aceite en la lumbre sin echar la salsa, y la cazuela se quemó…que exagerados

A Victoria se le había caído salsa al suelo, y al pasar Bella por ahí, se tropezó pero Paul fue más rápido que yo y la atrapo y le susurró algo al oído, yo ya podía ver mis oídos humeando como en las caricaturas…

-El desayuno está servido-dijo Bella poniendo los dos platones de comida en la mesa, al hacerlo, se le atoró el mandil en la bolsa de Selena, al soltarse salió disparada hacia atrás y yo la detuve.

-Cuida de nuestra pequeña por favor-le dije al oído como lo había hecho Paul antes en la cocina

-Corrección pequeño…y Lo hago, no necesito niñeras, tal vez tu sí, pero ya tienes una-me dijo molesta, mirando a Victoria

Genial esto nos deja…

Superhéroe Paul – 2

Niñero Edward – 1

El desayuno paso tranquilo, Paul no se separaba de Bella, y cuando lo hacía inmediatamente Alice, Melissa, Rose o mi hermana se acercaban a ella.

En más de una ocasión en la que Bella se ensuciaba la boca con la comida, Paul insistía en removerla con una servilleta, Victoria se manchaba la cara de la misma forma pero a mí jamás me importo, así que ella se conformaba limpiándose sola…

-Muy bien, ya comí ya bebí, ya no estoy a gusto aquí-dijo Emmett con su broma del día

-No hay que ser groseros, y ayudemos a Bella a limpiar-dijeron Seth y Rose

Nos ayudaron a recoger mientras a nosotros no nos dejaron hacer nada ya que habíamos hecho la comida, en más de una ocasión Emmett se burlo de mí.

Al finalizar nadie se iba a su casa a lo que Alice se le ocurrió una idea

-Ya sé, hace mucho que no jugamos "Verdad o reto" asi que déjenme ver, sí somos 6 parejas perfecto, alguien tiene una botella vacía-preguntó la pixie

-Yo tengo una-dijo Tanya apareciendo por la puerta al lado de su nuevo novio Rick también venía Kate con su novio Eleazar-perdón por no poder llegar antes pero tuvimos que arreglar algo importante en la agencia ya que ni los dueños ni los futuros dueños estaban ahí-dijo Tanya mirando a Alice y a Jasper que se regalaron una mirada de complicidad

-Perfecto ahora somos 8 parejas completas, esto será interesante-dijo Selena muy emocionada, invitando a los recién llegados a unirse al círculo.

-Selena tu eres la más joven empieza y después el de la derecha y así ¿entendido?-nos dijo Rose a lo que todos asentimos

Mi hermana giró la botella y le tocó Eleazar

-Bien Eleazar, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-contestó este

-mmm… ¿Alguna vez has nalgueado a alguien que no sea Kate?

Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante el sonrojo de Eleazar

-Sí la otra vez, perdí un apuesta y mis compañeros de trabajo me hicieron darle una nalgada a mi jefa, a lo que ella me dejo sin días libres todo un mes, pero eso Kate ya lo sabía-dijo mirándola

-Muy bien, Rose te toca-dijo Selena, pasándole la botella

Ella así lo hizo y le toco Victoria.

-Bien Victoria, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-dijo ella valientemente

-Perfecto, ¿con quién perdiste tu virginidad?

-Con Alec Kingston

-Pero tú siempre le has dicho a tu padre serías virgen hasta el matrimonio-le pregunté sorprendido

-Bueno no es que sea una cualquiera, pero porque esperar tanto ¿no?-m respondió

-No, no es una cualquiera-oí decir a Bella por lo bajo

Y así se nos fue la mañana, entre descubrir los secretos de nuestros amigos, y las barbaridades de retos que había, a mí me había tocado que llamar a una casa y fingir ser un sex toy, la señora era una ancianita que me gritó y me maldijo hasta decidí cortar la llamada…Me tocó preguntarle a Jake, quien había sido su primer amor, y nos dijo que había sido una niña rara de su escuela que fingía ser famosa, llamada Kimberly.

Victoria desde que inició el juego no se acercó a mí, sino que cada vez se pegaba más a Paul…

Aún faltaba, que Melissa girará ella era la última y cuando lo hizo señalo a Bella

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto, no hay nada de mí que no sepas ya

-Está bien…tienes que aceptar un beso de Paul, en los labios que duré hasta que tengas la necesidad de respirar-Para mi sorpresa y celos, Bella acepto y Paul y ella se miraron y se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron, no puede mirar y me volteé a ver a Victoria que tenía una mirada rara en los ojos ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté

-Nada es solo que Paul, me está gustando mucho

-¿No puede ser me estás cambiando?-le dije en plan de broma

-Es solo en que veo la forma en que miras a Bella y ella a ti, me gustaría que Paul me viera así, también.

-Ya-gritó Bella terminando el reto, que estaba roja por no poder respirar, pero sus labios seguían igual que antes, ni un poco rojos, pero en ese momento mi cabeza se iluminó con una brillante idea.

Tomé el rostro de Victoria y la besé, por primera vez en mi vida, lo que paso después fue un poco aterrador…

**Bella´s POV**

Acababa de fingir besarme con Paul, este plan estaba saliendo de maravilla, Edward estaba tan celoso que se había volteado a platicar con Victoria para no verme "besándome" con alguien más…Cuando alcancé a ver a Victoria besando a MI Edward, si MIO…

-Suelta a mi hombre, muñequita-grité saltándole encima, olvidándome por completo de mi embarazo

Le di una cachetada como Rose me había enseñado, para defenderme

-Edward es MIO ¿entendiste?...Así que aléjate de él…zorra de pacotilla

La comencé a golpear cuando Edward me tomo en brazos y me alejo de ella.

-Suéltame, Edward, me vale que sea tu novia, suéltame, la mato, ahorita la mato

-Oye, yo no reaccione así con Paul, además le estaba haciendo un favor a Victoria-me dijo tranquilo

-Que favor ni que nada, además porque estarías celoso de Paul, si ni me quieres-le dije molesta

-Claro que lo hago ¿porque crees que me molesto que te besarás con Paul? o ¿Qué te pasaras todo el día con él?

-¿Podrías bajarme para explicarte todo?-le pedí y él me dejo de nuevo en el suelo-Primero que nada explícame eso del favor.

-Pues a Victoria, le llama mucho la atención Paul y dice que le gusta y mucho, pero que el a ella jamás la querría, y luego tú te besas con él y en un arranque de celos de mi parte y para lograr uno por parte de Paul la bese….-me explicó Edward.

Victoria se sonrojo y Paul se acerco a ella

-¿Eso es cierto?-le preguntó

-Sí, me gustaste desde que entraste, olvide mi obsesión con Edward-le dijo ella con sinceridad y mirándome

-Amiga las obsesiones son muy malas- dijo Jake- te lo digo por experiencia, cuidado.

-Gracias

-Bueno, en ese caso, lamento lo del ataque y la cachetada-le dije a Victoria muy apenada

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado, tienes que cuidarlo- Yo solo asentí sonrojándome

-¿Ahora, me explicas lo de Paul?-me preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, yo estaba tan molesta con la presencia de Victoria aquí, que decidí, que quería hacerte sentir de la misma manera que tú me hacías sentir con ella, pero ya ves soy tan celosa, que me salió el tiro por la culata.

Todos se comenzaron a reír…después de ese pequeño incidente, seguí sin saber qué relación existía entre Edward y yo

Pero puede que esa escenita de celos, haya sido un avance ¿no?

Ese día lo pasamos juntos y ya que con el problema de mi decepción amorosa de hace varios días en los que no salía de mi oficina adelante mucho trabajo, no nos preocupamos por la agencia, eso sería mañana, esa noche hicimos una noche de karaoke típico de Alice, aunque ahora ya estaba de nuevo feliz y no triste como la vez pasada, como siempre fue en parejas solo que con un pequeño cambio, yo estaba con Edward y Victoria con Paul…

También esa noche Edward volvió a dormir a mi lado, ya que la época de tormentas apenas empezaba, me sentí muy cómoda de dormir a su lado, tanto que soñé que Edward me tarareaba una melodía muy hermosa al oído…

* * *

**N/A: ¿Y ahora que pasará? ¿Se reconciliaran?, ¿habrán más problemas?, ¿más drama?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capi.**

**Ya ven Victoria no era tan mala, gracias a ella tuvieron un gran avance en su reconciliación… El grupo cada vez se hace más grande, son como una gran familia que se cuida y se quieren…**

**Que tal la escenita de los celos, por ambos lados ehh?**

**Bueno y ya saben en el botoncito de abajo, si ese que dice review, pueden dejarme un comentario, una aportación o preguntar alguna duda…lo que sea…Un Edward o un Jacob de regalo con cada review que manden...**

**Saben que las amo, y son mi inspiración para seguir adelante con este fic…Nos vemos**

**XOXO**

**Gaby**


	14. Embarazo

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

Podría jurar que la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, claro después de la noche que pase junto a mi Bella aquella vez…

Fue tan divertido, primero el juego de la botella, cortesía de Alice, seguido de las escenitas de celos, después las peleas y al final la reconciliación mía y de Bella, y la nueva pareja del club, Victoria y Paul…y posteriormente cuando nos pusimos a cantar en el karaoke que Emmett tanto amaba, esa noche no solo me divertí con mis amigos, sino que me sentí muy feliz de ver a mi amada Bella, dormir entre mis brazos, pero yo casi no logré pegar ojo y me dolía la espalda…

Bella se removió inquieta, era una señal de que estaba despertando, me hice el dormido para sorprenderla después con un beso…Pero mi plan se fue al retrete en unos instantes…

-Sé que ya no estás dormido, Edward-me dijo mi ángel- así que no te sirve de nada fingir, Buenos días, amor…-me dijo con dulzura, estaba a punto de besarme en los labios, pero comencé a sentir náuseas y algo se removía en mi estómago, algo debió haberme caído mal…

-Discúlpame, cariño-alcancé a decirle

Salí disparado al baño, y vomité fuertemente y me sentía cansado…

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó mi reina entrando al baño-Deberías ir al médico eso no es normal en ti.

-Sí, hermosa, ahora que esté en el hospital le pediré al Dr. Henry que me revisé…Tal vez sea una intoxicación o algo así

-De acuerdo, además, hoy tengo que ir con la doctora Becca a hacerme un ultrasonido…

-Pues no se diga más y vamos juntos…-le dije emocionado por ver a mi pequeño bebé.

Tomamos un ducha rápida y nos arreglamos, yo estaba listo para ir a comprarle ropa de nuestro hija, no necesitaba saber el sexo del bebé lo sabía…instinto paterno, aunque Bella alegaba que sería un niño.

Bajamos a desayunar, unos ricos huevos que Bella preparó, mientras ella les ponía demasiado cátsup.

-Amor, no deberías ponerle tanta salsa de tomate a tu huevo…

-Es que se me antojo mucho la cátsup.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa sonó, era Melissa

-Hola, Melii ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté cordialmente-¿Qué tal anoche?

-Increíble, fue de esos momentos inolvidables y ¿tú qué tal?

-Igual o mejor-le dije, Bella rodó los ojos y gritó:

-NO ES CIERTO, ESTA MAÑANA DESPERTÓ VOMITANDO Y CANSADO.

-Ohh, eso es raro, bueno, estoy con Alice vamos camino a su casa, estamos dando vuelta en la esquina queremos acompañar a Bella al ultrasonido-iba a protestar pero sentí un mareo.

Y me desplomé, Bella corrió a ayudarme y me recosté en el sillón

-Edward ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Melissa al otro lado de la línea

-Edward, sufrió un mareo-le contestó Bella

-Ya llegamos-grito Alice y Bella colgó

Mi amada, corrió a abrirles, la primera en entrar fue la pixie

-Por dios, Ed, tienes una cara horrible, que no durmieron anoche o ¿qué?-preguntó viéndonos a Bella y a mí.

Bella se sonrojo

-Sí, dormimos, duende, lo que pasa es que me dolía mucho la espalda y no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche…

-Definitivamente vendrás al hospital con nosotras.

-Alice el trabaja ahí-le dijo Melissa

-Lo sé, pero si no lo vigilamos seguro no se irá a checar-dijo muy convencida de sí misma

-Bueno vámonos, Bella, tu cita es a las 10:30

-Vamos en mi Volvo-les dije a las chicas

-Claro que NO, jovencito-me dijo mi ángel como si regañara a un adolescente-con esos extraños mareos, tú no estás en condiciones de manejar, iremos en el Porsche de Alice

-Sí mamá-le respondí a Bella, todos nos reímos y Bella tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos achocolatados

El camino al hospital se me hizo rápido, en eso la pixie y yo teníamos en común, la forma tan rápido y segura de manejar un auto.

Al bajar del auto, no me sorprendí en absoluto de encontrarme con toda nuestra pandilla, como había dicho Emmett, esperándonos en la entrada.

-Ustedes sabían de esto ¿cierto?-le pregunté a Melissa y a Alice

-Claro, somos una familia Edward, vete haciendo a la idea, en ese instante paso un señor vendiendo elote, lo que me provocó náuseas y puse cara de asco

-Ed, que significa ese gesto ¿acaso no querías ver a tus hermanos?-me preguntó Selena

-No no es eso, Sel, es que Edward amaneció enfermo de no sé que, tiene náuseas, mareos, en la mañana vomitó, tal vez fue algo en la comida de anoche.

-No habrás querido envenenarme o ¿sí Paul?-le pregunté de broma

-Claro que no en todo caso, fuiste tú el que lo quiso envenenar y te salió mal la bromita-se burló Emmett

-Bueno, hay que entrar-dijo Victoria-no queremos que Bells pierda la cita

-Bella, que bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿lista para ver a tú bebé?-saludó la Dra. Becca a mí Bella y después reparó en mi presencia-Edward, colega mío ¿cómo has estado?

-De maravilla y ¿tú? ¿Cómo están Steve y tú hijo Jeremy?-le pregunté mientras Bella se ponía la bata y se subía a la camilla.

-Muy bien, el otro día estábamos pensando en ti, ¿cuánto tiempo son vernos? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ver el desarrollo de mi hijo

-Oh ¿así que tú y Bella están juntos? ¿Tú eres el padre?-dijo emocionado y sorprendida a la vez

-Por supuesto-le dije orgulloso

-Pues felicitaciones atrasadas, por fin tu sueño de ser padre se hace realidad.

-Hay hermanito ya sé porque eres pediatra-dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos todos curiosos para ver de que se trataban ahora las ocurrencias de Emmett

-Es que a ti te gustan mucho los niños, pero siempre soñaste con tener hijos con Bella ¿apoco no?-me dijo

-Claro, Emmett-dije sonrojado-Además tengo práctica en eso de cuidar niños-Emmett me miró sin comprender- es que después de tenerte a ti como hermano tengo experiencia, porque tu pareces un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto

Al decir esto, todos nos reímos incluso Becca.

-Bueno, empecemos-dijo la Doctora, untándole el gel en el vientre a Bella, a quien ya comenzaba a abultársele la pancita

Nos quedamos todos embobados un buen rato mirando a mí bebé en la pantalla aún era pequeña manchita negra y oíamos atentos el latido de su corazoncito.

-Dentro de unos 2 o 3 meses sabremos el sexo del bebé ya que esté un poco más desarrollado-indicó Becca

-Yo ya sé que será, un niño hermoso de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes como su padre.

-Claro que no, será una hermosa niña de pelo castaño y ojos pardos como su madre.

-Los que estén a favor de niño levanten la mano-dijo Alice…los conté y eran 8 los que votaban por niño: Alice, Bella, Emmett, Seth, Victoria, Rick, Jacob y Eleazar

-Los que voten a favor de niña-dijo Melissa…también éramos 8: Jasper, Rose, Selena, Paul, Kate, Tanya, Melissa y yo

-Ash, ya sabremos cuando se deje ver-dijo la doctora-Ya pueden retirarse

Me encaminé a ayudar a Bella a bajar de la camilla pero me desplomé de nuevo

-Edward-gritó Victoria y entre ella y Jake me ayudaron a ponerme de pie

-Tenemos que llevarte con el Doctor Henry-dijo Selena-me preocupas hermano

Bella terminó de cambiarse y nos dirigimos con el Doctor mi colega Henry

-Edward, pasa, te estaba esperando, tú amiga me llamó en la mañana-inmediatamente miré a Alice

-Oye, con un gracias basta-me dijo sacándome la lengua

-¿Que síntomas tienes, Edward?

-Bueno, anoche no pude dormir, me dolía mucho la espalda, después de dormir un poco, desperté y vomité, y he sentido mareos todo el día.

-Me enteré de que tú pareja está embarazada, ¿es ella?-dijo señalando a Melissa

-No claro que no-negó Melii-es ella-dijo apuntando a Bella

-Ohh y ¿cuántos meses tienes querida?

-Unas 11 o 12 semanas

-mmm…este entonces es el extraño caso del síndrome de couvade-me quedé en estado de shock, sabía que era eso…

-Síndrome de Cou… ¿qué?-preguntó mi Bella preocupada-¿eso es algo malo?

Yo solté la carcajada y Henry también

-¿Qué de que se ríen?-preguntó Selena-¿estamos hablando de la salud de mi hermano no de un chiste?

-Tranquilas-les dije a ambas-el síndrome de couvade se presenta en varios casos, es algo cómico, presente en alguno que otro hombre, ya que si la pareja está embarazada, el padre sufre los síntomas que debería padecer la madre, es algo más psicológico…

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás loco?-preguntó Emmett aguantando la risa, Rose le dio un buen zape.

-Gracias Rose-le dije- ¿Y cuánto cree que dure doctor?

-Pues como tu dijiste, eso es algo más psicológico que fisiológico, todavía falta tiempo para que ella sufra de esos síntomas, es solo de que te relajes un poco durante la dulce espera y verás quien será la que los padezca después-dijo esto último mirando a Bella

-Eso no es justo-chillaron Melissa y Alice-los hombres también deben de sufrir aunque sea un poquito durante el embarazo

-No, chicas, es mejor así, imagínense seríamos como dos embarazados, el con síntomas y yo barrigona, mejor nos quedamos como estamos…yo me llevó la carga pesada, por mi hijo-afirmó mi Bella

-Hija…creo que ya te dije que será niña…-Bella iba a protestar pero nos interrumpieron

-Bueno, doctor disculpe las molestias, nosotros nos retiramos antes de que estos dos se vuelvan a pelear-dijo Kate empujándonos

-NO hay de que chicos, nos vemos luego

-Wow, ya ves Ed, relájate con lo del embarazo, todo irá bien-me dijo Tanya

Después de ese interesante día, los siguientes meses pasaron muy rápido…

**Bella´s POV**

_3 meses de embarazo_

Después de descubrir lo que padecía Edward, ya no volvió a ocurrir, mi novio tenía razón era solamente psicológico…

Además, para no aburrirme y no sentirme sola Edward me había regalado un perrito llamado Spike, era muy juguetón y le encantaba morder los zapatos de Edward…

Cada día él se enojaba por eso.

Alice y Melissa me venían a ayudar a decorar, el cuarto del bebé, Edward y yo después de muchas peleas decidimos pintarlo de color beige, escogido por su tía Alice, para que fuera ya sea para un niño o una niña…

Jacob, iba avanzando cada día con el psicólogo, y me hablaba para comentarme su avance, se sentía muy feliz, apoyado por Melissa, su ahora esposa, sí este par se había escapado hace una semana a Las Vegas, y allá se casaron Alice se molestó mucho con ambas duro varias semanas sin hablarles…Ella ya tenía el vestido, todo arreglado y ella se le escapa así tan de repente…

_4 meses de embarazo_

Después del odio de Alice hacia Melii y Jake, Alice se sintió feliz de ser madrina en la boda de Tanya y Rick, pero ya sabía yo perfectamente que Tanya no dejaría que Alice organizara nada en su boda y con tal de mantener a la duende feliz, la dejo ser su madrina…Yo fui la fotógrafa del ese momento…

Kate, Victoria, Sel y yo aún no pensábamos en el matrimonio, la única de nosotras que sacaba el tema a relucir era Sel, pero ella sabía perfectamente que hasta que no fuera mayor de edad su hermano no la dejaría casarse…

Cuando por fin Alice, parecía haberse calmado, el asunto empeoro, se enteró que pronto sus padres le entregarían la empresa, y ella parecía torbellino, la veías en un lado y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en otro. El día de la ceremonia por fin pude conocer a la madre adoptiva de Edward y Selena, Esme, quien estaba de viaje, ya que ella al ser joven y ya no tener hijos que cuidar se dedica a reparar artefactos antiguos. Me comentó que había reparado una réplica de la Venus del Nilo, en un museo de París y que pronto iría a México para renovar los aposentos de las momias de Guanajuato. Esa noche a pesar de las quejas de mi novio, también me dispuse a fotografiar el momento para que Alice las publicará en sus campañas de extensión empresarial…

Por fin, mi amiga Alice realizaba su sueño, ser dueña de su propia empresa de modas, casada con Jasper y rodeada de sus amigos, lo único que le faltaba era un bebé, pero como ella aún no estaba lista, se entretenía haciéndome cada día un nuevo diseño de maternidad, y ropita para el bebé…

Una que otra vez me obligó a modelar en las pasarelas, alegando que ninguna modelo suya estaba embarazada y no podían modelar sus diseños para futuras madres.

Kate, salió de vacaciones con Eleazar a un crucero que su hermana la regalo y me la pasaba hablando por teléfono con ella, sino era con Rose, quien junto conmigo siempre tramábamos algo para parar a Alice, pero definitivamente eso es algo imposible de lograr, el único freno que a veces le servía era Jasper, quien es más calmado que ella, aún sigo pensando que los opuestos se atraen demasiado…

_5 meses de embarazo_

Cada día los síntomas eran peores pero ese día me tocaba mi revisión mensual, de ultrasonido, por fin sabría el sexo de mi bebé que últimamente, se divertía mucho pateándome no sé como lo hacía pero en un momento sentía el golpe de un lado y en pocos segundos del lado opuesto.

Y ahí estaba yo acostada en la camilla, de la mano de mi amado Edward, con mis amigos alrededor, preparados para la noticia, Emmett, Jacob, Eleazar y Jasper como siempre apostaron dos contra dos, me gustaba pensar que Jazz y Eleazar perderían su dinero, ya que estaba segura de que sería niño...Alice sostenía dos blusas de maternidad una de ellas decía "futuro Cullen", y la otra decía "futura Cullen"…

Después de un rato de espera, la doctora nos pidió a todos mirar detenidamente la pantalla, estaban dos personitas ahí, no solo una

-¿Gemelos?-preguntó Alice sorprendida

-Te equivocas-le dijo Edward-Doctora por favor diga el sexo de los bebés

-Pues no son gemelos, con gemelas, ambas son mujeres….

-Sí-gritaron Jasper y Eleazar y pude ver como Jake y Em, les pagaban lo acordado

-Bella, yo confié en tu instinto materno, y mira, me hiciste perder 100 dólares…

-Genial-dijo Alice frustrada-ahora tendré que hacer una blusa especial que diga "futuras Cullen"

Un día me llegó preguntándome los nombres de los bebés y Edward y yo sonreímos al ver su cara de espanto cuando le dijimos que ya los teníamos…

~o~o~o~Flashback ~o~o~o~

_-Bueno que nombre le pondrán a mis sobrinitas, yo tengo varias, ideas como Laura, y…_

_-Alice-la detuve-ya tenemos los nombres_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo que…? Pero si apenas se pusieron de acuerdo para arreglar el cuarto, aún estamos a tiempo de volverlo a pintar, y…_

_-Al-le calló esta vez Edward-el cuarto está perfecto así…y respecto a los nombres, fue más fácil decidirlos_

_-Bueno y ¿cuáles son? Rose y yo comenzaremos a bordarles sus almohadas y el tallado de su cuna…_

_-Bueno una se llamará, Chelsea Elizabeth Cullen…-dije_

_-Y la otra Stella Marie Cullen-concluyó Edward_

_-Stella que no es el nombre de la hermana mayor de Jake_

_-Exacto, antes de tu llegada a mi vida, ella era como mi hermana mayor y lo sigue siendo, así que me pareció lindo usar su nombre…Marie es de mi abuela, Elizabeth de la madre de Edward y Chelsea, fue algo que decidimos juntos._

_-Muy bien, Chelsea Stella-dijo acercándose a mi abultado vientre-su tía Alice les tendrá todo listo para su llegada, las amo…Nos vemos chicos-dijo saliendo por la puerta._

~o~o~o~Fin del Flashback ~o~o~o~

Eran dos y yo cada día engordaba más, una noche hice a Edward, que a las 2 de la mañana saliera a buscarme una dona rellena, con un capuchino, tenía demasiado antojo…Edward llegó con una caja de 6 y 2 capuchinos, de los cuales no quedo nada, todo me lo había comido.

Las tardes con él eran cada día una experiencia como aquella tarde que llegó cansado, con la camisa desabrochada y rota, y yo y mis malditas hormonas no ayudaron en nada.

~o~o~o~Flashback ~o~o~o~

_-Amor, hice enchiladas de cenar, la receta secreta de Paul-le dije cuando entró_

_-Lo siento, bebé pero no tengo hambre, comí con Carlisle en el hospital-me dijo con una voz ronca y cansada, en eso reparé en su camisa_

_-Edward, ¿qué le paso a tu camisa?_

_-Al tratar de ayudar a la vecina, la madre de Terry, a bajar a su gato del árbol, el maldito gato, me arañó me rompió la camisa, en esos momentos hubiera deseado que él flojo de tu perro Spike, me ayudara a bajarlo y a espantarlo mínimo_

_-Oye, el perro no te ha hecho nada déjalo en paz_

_-A veces creo que quieres más a ese pulgoso que a mí-me había dicho_

_-Pues el no me deja sola…todo el día, y por si fuera poco no anda de mal humor…_

_-Pues trabajo, para que tú no te esfuerces en tú embarazo, para que no tengas que ir a trabajar aún…-comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí._

_-¿Y porque llegas tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me llamas?¿Hay otra verdad?-le empecé a gritar- ¿Hace mucho que no me tocas? Es porque estoy gorda verdad, parezco una vaca ¿verdad? Ya no me quieres-en ese instante comencé a llorar, y me fui a la habitación, y comencé a buscar su pijama y su almohada, en el momento que llegó se los arrojé a la cara._

_-Hoy duermes en el sofá, no te quiero cerca de nosotras, imbécil, traicionero, lárgate de mi vista…_

_-Bella, amor…-no lo deje terminar su monólogo y le cerré la puerta en la cara._

_A eso de las 12 am. Salí a la sala y lo ví descansado pero lo veía incómodo, no podía dormir sin él a mi lado, lo moví un poco y lo llamé_

_-Edward, amor, lo siento, mis hormonas y mis celos no funcionan bien juntos, lo siento…_

_-¿Bella?..¿Eso verdad?...No puedes dormir sin mí a tu lado ¿cierto?-dijo despertando_

_-Sí, amor lo lamento…tú estabas cansado y yo todavía me pongo a reclamarte y echarte de la habitación…Ven vamos a dormir…_

_Caminamos de la mano hacia la habitación, y al llegar Edward cerró la puerta._

_-Bella, quiero que sepas que no hubo, no hay y jamás habrá otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú, te amo, linda, y si no te he tocado es por proteger a la niñas…créeme que me estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo y todavía me faltan 4 meses…pero en cuanto estas pequeñas nazcan-dijo acariciando mi vientre-te haré mía tantas veces hasta que no puedas caminar…TE AMO…tontita…-me dijo dándome besitos de esquimal._

~o~o~o~Fin del Flashback ~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, al despertar observé una imagen tan hermosa que me dejó sin habla, Edward, recargado en mi vientre como si tratara de escuchar algo y platicando con nuestras hijas…

-Chelsea, Stella, su madre y yo las esperamos con ansias, espero y sean tan hermosas como ella, les aseguró que ya deseo tenerlas entre mis brazos y amarlas, consentirlas, cuidarlas…las espero niñas…cuiden de su madre la pobre está algo paranoica…

-mmm… ¿Quién está paranoica, Edward?-le pregunté haciendo como si me estuviera apenas despertando.

-Te conozco, Bella, ¿Cuánto escuchaste?-me preguntó

-Lo suficiente como para saber que estoy paranoica y te amo con toda el alma…-le dije besándolo

-No más de lo que yo a ti-me dijo

-Pruébamelo-le dije sonriendo

-Ven acá-me dijo levantándome y en un abrazo profundo tras el cual me dio un beso cargado de amor…

-Acompáñame-me pidió extendiendo su mano hacia mí…

Gustosa acepte su invitación y caminamos hacia la habitación de invitados, que ahora era el cuarto de las niñas…

Alice ya había hecho su trabajo y cada cuna estaba tallada con su nombre enla cabecera…

Pero en la cuna de Chelsea algo brillaba y algo azul se encontraba dentro de la cuna de Stella **(imágenes en mi perfil)** me acerqué sin soltar a Edward y me llevé una gran sorpresa en el carrusel de Chelsea de estrellitas un anillo de compromiso hermoso colgaba. Edward lo quitó y se arrodilló.

-Isabella Swan, se que nuestra relación inicio con complicaciones, y mentiras, pero cada día que he pasado a tu lado eso ha cambiado, te amo más que a mi vida, y jamás te lastimaría, prometo amarte hasta siempre, a ti y a nuestros hijas, ¿me harías el fabuloso honor de ser mi esposa?

-Claro, que si Edward, te amo-salte a abrazarlo y al soltarme tomo lo azul de la cuna de Stella, una blusa de maternidad, por parte de Alice, que decía "futura madre y Sra. Cullen"

Edward me ayudó a ponérmela y salimos juntos en busca de nuestra pandilla para darles la noticia

* * *

**N/A:** **Este capi, lo hice desde lo más profundo de mi corazón ya que los nombres de las gemelas son los nombres que yo les quiero poner a mis hijas, con todo y el Cullen claro…**

**¿Qué opinan me merezco un Edward o ¿no?**

**Bueno y ya saben en el botoncito de abajo, si ese que dice review, pueden dejarme un comentario, una aportación o preguntar alguna duda…lo que sea…**

**Por favor ayúdenme a llegar a los 50 rr mínimo porfavor, sabe que sus comentarios son mi inspiración…**

**Las quiero a todas…**

**Besos**

**Gaby :)**


	15. Encuentros Inesperados

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Aqui esta otro capi espero y les guste nos vemos abajo…Disfruten el capi tanto como yo…

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

~o~o~o~Flashback ~o~o~o~

_-Bien chicos-comenzó Edward-tenemos algo muy importante que decirles._

_-¡Que alegría! Sí, por fin van a ser felices…-comenzó a gritar Alice_

_-ALICE-le gritamos todos_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Aún no damos la noticia podrías esperar solo un minuto querida-le dije enfadada_

_-Oh perdón, continúen…-dijo la duende_

_-Bueno, chicos, gracias primero que nada por venir a desayunar con nosotros, el motivo de esto es que Bella y yo hemos tomado un muy importante paso en nuestra vida…-dijo mi prometido, oh que bien suena eso_

_-Algo que jamás nos volverá a separar…_

_-Bella esta mañana acaba de aceptar, el ser mi esposa…_

_-¡Edward y yo nos casaremos!_

_El silencio reino la mesa y todos volteamos a ver a Selena y a Alice_

_-¿Qué porque nos ven?-preguntaron ambas_

_-Bueno ya deberían de estar saltando y gritando y pensando en compras-dijo Emmett_

_-Oh si perdón… ¡Felicidades!-gritaron ambas, a lo que todos reímos y empezamos a gritar y festejar._

_Cada día éramos más unidos y nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, aun me preguntaba que nos había pasado en la secundaria, todos nos odiábamos, no nos tolerábamos y ahora, somos una sola familia_

_Carlisle y Eme eran nuestros padres, y todos éramos hermanos._

~o~o~o~Fin del Flashback ~o~o~o~

Estaba a tres semanas de mi boda con el ser más increíble del planeta, y mis malditos síntomas no me dejan respirar feliz…Edward había accedido a dejarme ayudarle a Jasper desde la casa haciendo las llamadas que eran necesarias pero cada noche era un fastidio para mi…

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y me levante a orinar, por lo cual tuve que mover a Edward, ya que me tenía abrazada y este se despertó.

-Bella, ¿todo está bien amor?-me preguntó Edward al salir del baño

-Sí, pero sabes tengo antojo de un helado de galleta bañado con mucho chocolate…y un gran vaso de leche.

-¿Donde quieres que lo encuentre Bella? A esta hora…aún no abren las tiendas.

-Pues no lo sé yo tengo antojo…-en eso sentí un mareo-sabes mejor me acuesto en la cama

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No solo me maree

-Ahora que recuerdo hay helado de vainilla en el congelador, es de Emmett y hay chocolate Hershey´s. ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?

-Sí, luego le compraremos otro a Em.

-Sí…

Edward volvió con mi helado y me lo empezó a dar en la boca como niña chiquita. Y de vez en cuando me embarraba la nariz o alrededor de la boca y me la limpiaba con besos…

Todo iba de maravilla en mi vida, todo el sufrimiento de viví parecía esfumarse, oh eso creí yo.

Un día antes de mi boda….

-Maldición Bella, ya no te muevas, intento arreglarte el vestido-me dijo Alice, después de la quinta vez que me probaba el vestido de novia.

-Alice, no es mi problema que las bebés ya se quieran hacer notar…-le respondí

-Hola, Hola-llegaron Selena y Victoria a la habitación…

-Qué hermoso vestido Bells-dijo Vicky, a quien ya notaba más feliz con Paul cada día.

-Gracias! Kate y yo lo elegimos en contra de Alice pero al final hasta a ella le gusto-le dije mirando como Al rodaba los ojos.

-Es que con tu pancita de embarazada te ves tierna y bonita, sin duda apantallaras a mi hermano en la boda-dijo Selena **(vestido en mi perfil)**

-Mientras no se le olvide decir "acepto" está bien-dijo Kate entrando a la habitación con Rose.

-Wow, ¿todas ustedes aquí?, mi casa está llena de mujeres esto no me está gustando.

-Corrección…Todavía no es tu casa-me dijo Rose

-Pero yo vivo aquí y la limpio…vi a Rose sonreírle a Kate en forma de complicidad

-¿Alice que tramas?-le dije a esta

-¿Porque toda la culpa siempre la tengo yo? Te juro que ahora yo no tengo nada que ver.

-¿Selena?

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Entonces quien está planeando algo?

-Yo, Bellita-dijo Tanya entrando con varios vestidos en la mano

-Melissa, sal y dile a Bella que vaya a ti si te hace caso.

-¿Así que Melissa también está detrás de esto?

-Ella diseño las máscaras, ¿enserio crees que a mi hermanito le gustaría oír chismes de ti?

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Solo al bar donde inicio tu venganza contra Edward-dijo Melii

-No somos tan malas queremos que recuerdes como comenzó todo, y te alegres de que mañana pasaras a una mejor vida, llena de amor y felicidad-dijo Kate

-Y al lado de nosotras-dijo Alice

Esto realmente olía mal, y Edward no estaba aquí para salvarme.

Desde que el día que le contamos a nuestros amigos que planeábamos casarnos han actuado muy raro sobre todo mis amigas.

Mi imagino que estará haciendo mi novio en este momento.

-Pero no entiendo cómo le voy a hacer para entrar estando embarazada-le dije a Melissa cuando me estaba maquillando

-Ahí es donde entro yo, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo el gay de Max?-asentí-a pues me debía un favor y como él es dueño del bar, le pedí que el tema de la noche fuera Disfraces, competencias y embarazos

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, que cada persona que este embarazada y con un disfraz puede entrar y habrá competencias de baile.

-Wow, muchas gracias Melii,

-No hay de que, amiga

**Edward´s POV**

-No, no y no, Jacob y es mi última palabra, tengo mucho trabajo-le respondí a mi amigo tras una larga platica en al que me trataban de llevar de despedida de soltero, yo buscaba cuanto antes dejar de serlo asi que no me lamentaba perder mi soltería.

-Vamos, Eddie no pasara nada malo es solo una noche, a partir de mañana estarás atado a Bella de por vida es tu última noche libre-me dijo Emmett.

-Sí Ed, quítate esa bata y vámonos-me dijeron Rick y Eleazar

-Ya les dije que no y es no…quiero pasar mi noche al lado de Bella-Les dije

-Eso lo harás toda tu vida a partir de mañana, además esta noche las chicas planearon la despedida de soltera de Bella y estará ocupada

-Así que ¿a ella también la obligaran a ir?

-Sip-dijo Jazz-fue idea de Tanya ehh, a mi Alice no le eches la culpa esta vez.

-Lo imaginé, con Alice hubiera sido peor…jejeje

-Ese es mi hermanito Edward, entonces ¿nos vamos o no?

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?

-A un bar no te preocupes, pero hay que entrar disfrazados, no queremos que la gente nos reconozca o ¿sí?

-Acepto, ya sé de qué me disfrazare…

-¿De qué?-preguntaron todos

-De príncipe…

-JAJAJAJAJA-empezó a reír Emmett…

-¿De qué te ríes? ese traje está bien-lo regaño Jacob

-Nada es que anoche vi la película de "Encantada", y el príncipe se llama Edward, ahora lo acosaran por ser famoso, jejeje

No pude evitar darle un zape

-No seas idiota Emmett, no sé cómo Rose puede estar casada con un niño.

-Muy gracioso hermanito.

Ahora vamos a cambiarnos para irnos…

Al llegar al bar había mucha gente pude distinguir que era el bar al que me llevaron mis amigos el día del juicio, donde Bella empezó con su venganza, nosotros fuimos directamente a la barra.

Empezamos a tomar y a recordar todo lo vivido en la secundaria, todas las apuestas, los momentos ridículos…TODO

Jazz, Emmett y Jake, propusieron que nos pusiéramos a bailar estaba la canción de Another One Bites the Dust de Queen.

Unos tipos que se creían reyes de la pista estaban bailándola en grupo en el centro de la pista y nosotros los empezamos a retar.

El tema de la noche era disfraces, competencias y embarazos, según el volante que Emmett me dio

Aún no entendía porque, hasta que muchas chicas embarazadas entraban con sus novios, todas me recordaban a mi Bella, todas llevaban mascaras o disfraces.

Empezamos a bailar hasta que yo tropecé con una linda chica que estaba embarazada…

-Discúlpame-le dije-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes

En ese instante comenzó a sonar la canción de la Película Ghost, es fantasma del amor. (unchained melody)

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-le pregunté

-No gracias, estoy comprometida.

-¿Enserio? No te preocupes yo igual. Es solo para recompensar el golpe que te di ¿Aceptas?

-Claro

Comencé a bailar con esa hermosa joven, que me recordaba tanto a Bella.

Hasta que terminó la canción y una de sus amigas la llamó.

La noche continúo y la última competencia de la noche se acercaba, el baile de las embarazadas.

La canción Crazy in Love de Beyonce comenzó a sonar y yo tomé el asiento más cercano al centro de la pista

Había dos equipos de chicas y en el más pequeño con 8 integrantes encontré a la chica con la que había bailado hace unos instantes.

La competencia comenzó y el equipo de la joven estaba ganando, ella no sabía bailar muy bien pero daba lo mejor.

Y como lo predije ellas ganaron, me acerqué a la joven y la felicité

-Felicidades

-Ohh, ¿otra vez tú? Hola y gracias

-Bueno y creo que no te pregunté tu nombre…

-¿Porque deberías saberlo? Discúlpame pero me caso mañana y ¿sabes algo? Amo a mi prometido con toda el alma, y esto es la única prueba que necesitas-dijo señalando su vientre, algo molesta.

-¿Te casas mañana? Yo igual-le contesté. Espera esto no era casualidad, su sonrojo, no sabe bailar, embarazada, y se casa mañana

-Nos vemos, príncipe-me dijo y me dio la espalda, caminado hasta el lado la barra que estaba solo.

-Espera, Creo saber cuál es tu nombre…-le dije alcanzándola y sentándome a su lado

-¿Enserio? Intenta adivinarlo entonces…

-Isabella

-¿Seguro? ¿Y acaso conoces mis apellidos?

-Sí, eres Isabella Marie Swan futura señora Cullen-le dije retándola-y te gusta que te llamen Bella

-¿Tu como sabes eso? ¿Acaso me espías?

-No, simplemente lo sé porque eres la mujer que amo y a la cual le entregaré mi vida entera-le dije quitándole la máscara y besándola.

-¿Edward?-me dijo cuando la solté, me quité la máscara y ella me abrazo fuertemente

-Quien más, tontita-le dije tocándole la nariz

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emmett y ¿tú?

-Melissa, por extraño que suene, ahora Alice no tuvo nada que ver.

-Te he extrañado toda la noche-le confesé

-Igual yo, pero mañana nos iremos de luna de miel, lejos del mundo ¿cierto?

-Claro.

-Bella, Bella-oímos a Melissa y a mi hermana gritar

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, príncipe-me dijo poniéndose la máscara y yo hice lo mismo

-Te veo mañana en la boda

-Yo seré la de blanco

-Te estaré esperando-y así se fue y yo me acerqué a Emmett y a Jake que ya estaban más que borrachos al parecer ellos no se toparon con las chicas, solo con el alcohol.

Esta despedida de soltero resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Bella´s POV**

La noche pasó muy bien, nunca esperé encontrarme a Edward en el bar, pero ese encuentro me pareció como si iba a ser el último.

Pero hoy era mi boda con él y nada ni nadie me arruinaría la felicidad.

-Bella, ¿ya estás despierta?

-Claro que sí, Alice

-Bien porque, venimos a prepararte para el gran día.

Tardamos varias horas en que todo quedará listo, desayune un poco, ya que según Tanya, la comida de la boda era demasiada y el pastel enorme.

Cuando Carlisle llegó con la limosina, ya faltaban 2 minutos para la boda, como Alice siempre me dijo, la novia tiene que hacerse esperar.

Al llegar, me encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Bells, es Edward quien te espera ahí adentro.

-Sí, Edward, claro, estoy lista

-Selena y yo vamos primero-me dijo Melii

-Tanya y yo, vamos justo detrás de ti-me dijo Kate

-¿Y Alice?

-Ya está adentro con los chicos y con Stella y Rachel

La marcha nupcial comenzó y mi corazón se aceleró, hoy sería la esposa de MI EDWARD

Al entrar del brazo de Carlisle, caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, y comencé a llorar, malditas hormonas, pero todos mis amigos estaban ahí, excepto Paul que llegaría en cuanto cerrara la comisaría.

Pero lo que más me cautivo fue Edward tan perfecto como siempre al lado de Jazz y Jacob.

Me dieron ganas de correr hasta él, pero al fin llegué, y Carlisle en representación de Charlie, colocó mi mano en la de Edward y sentí la presencia de mi padre conmigo.

-Luces hermosa en ese vestido, Srita. Embarazada.-me dijo al oído Edward

La ceremonia comenzó y Edward y yo dijimos nuestros votos. Cuando llegó el momento de colocarnos los anillos se me llenó el rostro de lágrimas.

-¿Si hay alguien aquí presente que sepa de algún impedimento para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre Stanley

-Yo tengo varios, padre-esa voz, era el James, mi pesadilla

Edward y yo volteamos a verlo iba con su traje de prisionero, pero como pudo haber escapado

-Primero, ella es MIA, me pertenece…-comenzó a decir-por su culpa he matado, no sabes lo fácil que fue matar a ese amiguito tuyo de Paul para poder escapar-me dijo

-Nooo-gritó Victoria y trató de llegar a él pero Emmett la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra preciosa-dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándole

-James, vete de aquí por favor, no me lastimes más.

-Cállate, estúpida-me dijo.-No puedo creer que me cambiaras por este, doctorcito.

-Hijo del Señor, por favor retírate, esta es la casa de Dios

-Cállense todos-grito disparando al suelo.

-Isabella esta es tu oportunidad de regresar a mis brazos, ven preciosa

-Lárgate, estás enfermo James vete…te odio.

-Si no eres mía no serás de nadie más Isabella-me dijo disparando del gatillo en ese instante Edward se interpuso entre la bala y yo, pero esta no la alcanzó.

Pude ver a Jacob tirado en el piso con una herida en la pierna de derecha y una en el estomago. Melissa estaba hincada a su lado llorando.

-Es tu última oportunidad Isabella, si no quieres que mate a tu querido Edward ven conmigo.

-No lo hagas-me dijo Edward.

-Te prometo que querré a tus hijas como si fueran mías, Ven maldita sea Isabella. VENNNNN-gritó-te doy hasta 3,….Una…Dos

-Está bien, pero deja a mis amigos en paz-salí de detrás de Edward-Lo lamento, cariño-le dije al oído.

Caminé hasta James y este me abrazo

-Me alegro de que recapacitaras pero, este imbécil no se volverá a meter en mi camino.-dijo disparándole a Edward.

-NOOOOOOO-corrí hasta él pero James me detuvo.

Al salir de la iglesia, me durmió y todo se volvió negro solo podía pensar en Edward…

* * *

**N/A: No me asesinen plis, todo tendrá un buen final, tranquilas.**

**Maldito James, nunca me cayó bien…espero les haya gustado…**

**Bueno y ya saben en el botoncito de abajo, si ese que dice review, pueden dejarme un comentario, una aportación o preguntar alguna duda…lo que sea…**

**Las quiero a todas…**

**Besos**

**Gaby**


	16. Rescate y ¿Olvido?

**Summary:** Los Padres de Bella son asesinados, Edward es inculpado...aunque es declarado inocente...Bella no lo dejará en paz ella lo cree culpable...él la ama...pero ella lo odia, él le enseñará el camino al verdadero asesino y a la felicidad...¡pero no será fácil!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, ojalá Edward lo fuera pero... Ese honor se lo otorgó a la genial Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí, es de mi alocada cabeza y mi prima. Gracias Kimmy.

**N/A: **Hola, chicas, ya se que me odian pero ódienme a mi no a la historia, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a estar aquí para ustedes…Ahora las dejo con el capi espero y con esto se relajen un poco, todo estará bien…

* * *

**Carmen´s POV**

Había escuchado que hoy era la boda de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, por lo que había decidido ir a visitar a James a la prisión y echarle en cara lo estúpido que fue, pero al llegar encontré al guardia tirado en el piso con un balazo en la cara, en su placa el nombre grabado, "Paul" pero este estaba tachado con un "Edward" encima, todo esto fue idea de el loco de James, solo había un lugar al cual podría haber ido…LA BODA!

Tenía que llegar a tiempo, pero primero llamé a la estación de policía a dos cuadras de aquí y avise del asesinato de Paul, me subí a mi auto manejé lo más rápido que pude pero al llegar a la iglesia oí un disparo y vi a James sacando a Isabella inconsciente, los seguí, discretamente y no me sorprendió nada el saber que iban rumbo a su casa, yo era de las pocas personas que conocía su casa aparte de Alec, esperen Alec! Tomé mi celular y lo llamé

-Bueno-contestó al quinto timbre

-Alec, necesito tu ayuda para vengarnos de James

-¿Carmen? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ese traidor

-Pero los Cullen necesitan tu ayuda

-¡A mí que me importan los Cullen!

-James secuestro a Isabella, ella está embarazada, y no lo sé pero presiento que trato de asesinar a Edward Cullen-traté de explicarle

-¿Y?-me retó

-Me vale un rábano que te importen los Cullen o ¿no? Me tienes que ayudar o te echo de cabeza con la ley

-No te atreverías, Carmen

-Claro que lo haría, que no me conoces lo suficiente ¿entonces me ayudarás o no?

-Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Primero quiero que consigas el número de Alice Brandon y después te espero a 4 cuadras de la casa de James….

**Bella´s POV**

Me desperté después de un horrible sueño en el que James me secuestraba en mi boda y asesinaba a Edward, estaba en una habitación con un olor extraño a alcohol, y de color azul, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Esperen traía mi vestido de novia puesto, oh por Dios, no fue un sueño…

-EDWARD, EDWARD!-comencé a gritar y llorar.

-Reina, ¿en qué quedamos? Tú serás más feliz a mi lado

-Prometiste que no le harías daño a Edward-le eché en cara

-Y el estará bien te lo prometo, solo le deje claro que jamás volverá a estar a tu lado de nuevo

-Maldito, no te amo, que no lo entiendes

-Pero lo llegarás a hacer, de eso me encargo yo.

Y me dejó sola y encerrada en la habitación sin un teléfono o nada, la ventana estaba sellada, todo era horrible, mi espalda me dolía demasiado, no sabía qué hacer y me eché a llorar…

**Carmen´s POV**

-¿Tienes el número?-le pregunté a Alec en cuanto llegó

-¡Claro!-me dijo fingiendo entusiasmo-Carmen ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Nada, solo matar a James, ¿te parece poco?

-¿Qué estás loca porque?

-Por su culpa perdí al bebé que estábamos esperando y en sus arranques de locura cree que Isabella está embarazada de él, ¡ellos ni siquiera se acostaron! Me va a pagar por como jugó conmigo, yo me enamoré de él y el solo me eso para la diversión que su novia nunca le quiso dar

-Pero, Carmen…

-Cállate, está sonando…

-Bueno-contestó Alice Brandon del otro lado de la línea llorando

-Brandon, soy Carmen tengo información que podría ayudarlos a salvar a Isabella

-Carmen, pero si tu…

-Sí, ya sé lo que dirás, simplemente escúchame, como está Edward

-Inconsciente, no ha despertado. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Que tienen que hacer más bien…Este es el plan…

**Bella´s POV**

El imbécil de James había salido a comprarme unas papas que se me había "antojado", solo lo quería lejos de mí, cuando de repente alguien tocó mi ventana, ¿esperen mi ventana? Lo primero que pensé fue en Edward pero al asomarme por la ventana descubrí que era Carmen y un tipo que no sé de donde recordaba.

-¿Que quieres, Carmen?-le dije molesta

-Vine aquí como los marcianos en son de paz, Isabella, me quiero vengar de James y te sacaré de ahí

-¿Pero cómo?-no sé si confiar en ella

-Solo haz lo que yo te diga ¿está bien?

-Sí, ¿pero puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro y quieres saber algo de Edward, está en el hospital estable pero inconsciente.-No Dios, no me alejes de él por favor no

-Pero…

-James acaba de llegar, Bella finge que lo amas que quieres que te consienta y te haga de comer, yo que se mantenlo ocupado en la cocina. El siempre abre la puerta de la cocina al cocinar…Nosotros haremos el resto.

-Está bien- ¿acaso había dicho nosotros? ¿A quién más se refería?

Pero hice lo que me pidió, y mandé a James a la cocina:

-James, cariño, tus hijas quieren comer unos ravioles, podrías prepararme unos

-Claro, amor, vuelvo enseguida

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y escuche la conversación

-Alec, amigo mío, ¿y ese milagro? Pensé que me odiabas por lo que le hice a tus amigos

-Claro ¿estás afuera?, quiero que cuides un rato de mi prometida Bella en lo que busco los papeles de nuestro escape

-Claro, voy a abrirte-lo oí decir y caminar hacia la puerta

En ese momento, alguien al otro lado de la puerta me habló:

-Bella, quítate de la puerta, la voy a tirar-era la voz de Emmett

Hice lo que me pidió, al tirarse la puerta corrí a abrazar a Emmett y grité pero James ya había llegado y lo había golpeado, todos estaban ahí, Alice, Rose, Kate, Tanya y Melissa y Seth pero sus parejas no. James me tomo del cuello y me apuntó en la cabeza con la pistola

-Un paso más y te reúnes con tu amante Edward-me encogí ante la mención de su nombre

Se oyó un disparo y cerré mis ojos para recibir el dolor, pero este nunca llegó, solo sentí como el agarre de James disminuía y la risa de Carmen me hizo voltear

-Siempre llego tarde a tus reuniones ¿no James?-dijo Carmen con la pistola en la mano apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Carmen, ¿por qué?

-Porque debiste pensarlo bien antes de jugar con ambas-y está le volvió a disparar, matándolo definitivamente

Corrí a abrazar a Alice

-¿Y Victoria y los chicos?

-Victoria organizando un funeral-me estremecí ante eso-tranquila Edward está bien, es el funeral de Paul

-No, no me digas que James…

-Si Bella, lamentablemente y los chicos están con Jake y Edward en el hospital y Selena esta contactando a Carlisle y Esme

-¿Como está Jake?

-Se está recuperando rápido de su pierna-me dijo Melii con una cara angustiada.

-Vamos para allá, por favor, quiero ir a ver a Edward y decirle que sus hijas y yo estamos bien.

-Vamos, pero primero tenemos que quitarte este vestido manchado de sangre.-yo asentí

-Esperen-me volteé hacia Carmen y Seth- Carmen, muchísimas gracias, espero y no vayas a la cárcel por esto-dije mirando a Seth

-Lo tomaremos como defensa propia y de los presentes ¿te parece?-me dijo sonriendo

-Claro, nos vemos Carmen, Alec-dije recordándolo

-¡Me recordaste!-respondió este

-Claro, sin ti no hubiera descubierto a James ni conocido a Edward, te debo una

-Ya te lo recordaré, Bella

-Adiós chicos-me despedí

Subimos al coche de Alice y me quede profundamente dormida y al llegar a su casa me despertó para cambiarme, me puso unos jeans y una blusa cómoda.

Nos pusimos en camino al hospital y empecé a sentir un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar Carlisle y Esme ya estaban ahí y me abrazaron eso era una mala señal, Selena estaba llorando, Melissa al lado de Jake quien estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Entré corriendo a la habitación de Edward y cerré bajo llave

-Edward, amor, no nos dejes, te queremos a nuestro lado-comencé a llorar y los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, no sé en qué momento me dormí, pero alguien me empezó a mover el brazo. Ese alguien solo podía ser él: Edward.

-¿Srita. Me podría decir en donde estoy y que hago aquí?- me preguntó confundido.

Comencé a reír- Edward no seas así de bromista, me alegro de que hayas despertado ¿Cómo estás, amor?

-¿Amor? Disculpe yo no la conozco no se tome la libertad de tutearme por favor,¿ Dónde está mi hermana y mis padres y Emmett?

-Edward, no me recuerdas soy Bella, tu prometida-le dije mostrándole el anillo-estoy esperando dos hermosas hijas tuyas y mías

-Disculpe, enfermera-empezó a gritar

Y yo abrí la puerta y salí corriendo llorando

-¡Enfermera!-Edward no dejaba de gritar

-Bella ¿que sucede?-me preguntó Jake

-Me olvido, Jake, Edward se olvido de mí.-comencé a llorar y le doctor hablo

-Eso era lo que tratábamos de decirle señorita su prometido sufrió un colapso mental y puede llegar a olvidar muchas cosas pero es temporal, bueno eso se cree-me dijo

-¿ESO CREE? ¿Entonces no está seguro?-le grité

-Bella, tranquila-me dijo Jasper

-¡Como quieres que esté tranquila si me acaban de rescatar de un secuestro y el amor de mi vida me olvidó a mí y a sus hijas!-grite desesperadamente

-¡Bella!-me gritaron todos

-Cállense, esto es solo una demostración de que la vida y el destino no nos quiere a mí y a Edward juntos… ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-grité desesperadamente y salí del hospital azotando puertas

No sabía a dónde iría solo lejos del mundo que no me quiere, todo el mundo me abandona, nadie me quiere, me arrebataron a mis padres y al amor de mi vida, solo falta que pierda a mis hijas…

No sabía si podría comenzar una vida lejos de Edward y mis amigos, pero por mis hijas lo intentaría, me iría a Seattle con mi tía Jessica y mi prima Jane…y olvidaría a Edward como el nos olvido a nosotras….

* * *

**N/A: No se alteren son solo las hormonas…**

**Ya ven Carmen tiene un buen corazón después de todo….**

**Bueno y ya saben en el botoncito de abajo, si ese que dice review, pueden dejarme un comentario, una aportación o preguntar alguna duda…lo que sea…**

**Las quiero a todas…**

**Besos**

**Gaby**


End file.
